Together By Accident
by divineintention
Summary: Isabella e Edward se odeiam, mas são obrigados a ficar juntos por conta de uma tragédia. Seus corações jamais serão os mesmos. Será que o acaso é um evento único? Ou obra do destino?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O telefone tocava insistentemente naquela madrugada, Bella tinha vontade de socar o aparelho pela janela, mas ligou a luz do abajur perto de sua cama e atendeu a ligação.

Do outro lado da cidade, Edward estava desfazendo os botões da camisa de mais uma que vinha parar em sua cama quando seu telefone tocou. A mulher balançou a cabeça para que ele não atendesse e continuou a beijá-lo, enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo dourado e bagunçado. Edward se afastou dela e puxou o aparelho para receber a pior notícia de sua vida.

A polícia de Seattle informava aquilo que mudaria para sempre a vida desses dois jovens.

- _Srta. Swan, precisamos que alguém reconheça os corpos imediatamente_ – Uma voz que parecia bastante acordada, ao contrário de Isabella, informava do outro lado da linha.

- O que...? Não avisaram aos outros familiares? – Bella respondia em tom melancólico, ela ainda não acreditava no que ouvia – E a bebê? Meu Deus, estou chegando aí em alguns minutos.

- _Desculpe-nos, Srta. Swan, o seu número e o do Sr. Cullen eram os primeiros de emergência que encontramos nos documentos que eles portavam_ – Explicou o policial.

- Tudo bem... – Respirou fundo tentando segurar as lágrimas e o grande aperto que se formava em seu coração – O Sr. Cullen já foi avisado?

-_ Sim, ele está chegando em poucos minutos para fazer o reconhecimento._

Bella segurou o telefone a alguns centímetros de distância e olhou para o céu sem estrelas de Seattle à noite. Ela ainda não acreditava que seus melhores amigos estavam mortos. Não, não...

Vestiu um sobretudo preto sobre as roupas de dormir e pegou apenas as chaves do carro, dirigindo desesperadamente até o Instituto Médico Legal de Seattle. Uma ronda de policiais estavam por lá, além do carro de Edward estacionado.

Seu ódio por ele pareceu sumir em alguns instantes, apenas a sensação de perda tomando seu peito.

Abriu a porta com força e o encontrou parado, encostado em uma das pilastras enquanto um policial lhe passava detalhes. Os cabelos dele pareciam como sempre cabelos pós-foda, mas seus olhos estavam escuros e seu rosto inchado. Ele parecia ter chorado.

Bella olhou para Edward sem perguntar nada e ele assentiu, seus lábios sussurraram "São eles." E ela desabou a chorar. Ele hesitantemente envolveu os braços em seu corpo pequeno, deixou que ela chorasse em sua camisa cheirosa e algumas lágrimas escaparam do seu rosto.

Que diabos?

- Desculpem interromper, nós sabemos o quanto deve estar sendo duro para vocês... Mas precisamos informar alguns procedimentos – A Delegada do caso começou a falar, mas Bella ouviu tudo agarrada a Edward.

Depois de algum tempo, Bella se afastou e seu cérebro pareceu funcionar corretamente.

- Onde está a bebê? Ela estava com eles no momento do acidente? – Sua voz era desesperada.

- Não, a bebê estava aos cuidados de uma babá. Nós a encaminhamos para um lar temporário para crianças órfãs, pois não conseguimos comunicar a nenhum familiar. Apenas vocês. – Sra. Kingley, a delegada, respondeu amavelmente.

- E ela vai ter que ficar nesse lar até quando? – Edward perguntou.

- Até alguém poder assumir sua guarda temporária, o Juiz provavelmente nomeará um tutor legal.

- Nós a pegaremos amanhã bem cedo – Bella falou convicta, Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Bella, nós não podemos ficar com uma criança! – Edward puxou Bella para um canto e a sacudiu levemente – Nós supostamente nos odiamos, como vamos cuidar de um bebê juntos?

- Você quer deixar a Sophie em um lar para órfãs? Você vai deixar a bebê do seu melhor amigo sozinha? Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Edward. Sinceramente... – Bella engasgou com a própria saliva tamanho era seu nervosismo.

- Mas, Bella... – Edward enfiou as duas mãos entre os fios dourados e caminhou até a porta de entrada do local, ele parecia perdido – Eu amo a Sophie, só que é muita responsabilidade...

- Para alguém vagabundo e mulherengo feito você? – Bella alfinetou e ganhou uma careta dele – Eu concordo, Edward. Apenas pense nisso como algo temporário, nós daremos um jeito. O mais importante é deixarmos a Sophie em segurança nesse momento, ela perdeu Rosalie e Emmet de uma só vez. Oh meu Deus...

Edward se sentiu estúpido por estar pensando em si mesmo nesse momento trágico.

- Vamos, vamos pegar a bebê. – Ele pegou o braço de Bella e a arrastou até seu carro.

- Agora? – Ela perguntou, perdida. Era muito tarde – ou cedo – dependendo do ponto de vista.

- Sim – Ele respondeu.

E aquela foi a decisão que mudou a vida dos dois para sempre.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Estréia dia 22/11/2013, às 22hrs no horário de Brasília. **


	2. Capítulo 1

_Retornando ao meu ofício, aqui estamos nós com mais uma fanfic. Qualquer semelhança com o filme "Juntos pelo Acaso" não é mera coincidência. A minha beta do coração, a Karen, me enviou todos os capítulos que escrevi até agora já betados, menos o primeiro. Não sei porque diabos isso aconteceu ou se o gmail está fumando, o que acontece é que não o recebi. Então, perdoem os erros de digitação. _

_ Conheçam a nossa Bella, boa leitura. Nos vemos lá no final!_

**Capítulo 1**

**"Há quem acredite em destino, mas eu acredito que o acaso é o que rege nossas vidas e, principalmente, a vontade e determinação de prosseguir com o que ele nos dá." (A autora que vos escreve)**

Desde criança, sempre fui seletiva. Meu apelido na escola era "biblioteca", havia sempre um livro debaixo do meu braço. Na universidade, mais responsabilidade com um curso difícil e longo como o de medicina. Minha paixão: cuidar de crianças.

A minha vida pessoal e amorosa ficou para segundo plano, mas nunca deixei de viver minhas experiências casuais mesmo que parecesse séria demais para isso. Homens gostam de mulheres sérias, mas não de mulheres independentes. E é isso que eu sou.

Independente, decidida e apaixonada pelo meu trabalho. Meu coração ficou guardado e eu não sabia se ele sobreviveria a uma intrusão. Muito menos a uma intrusão tão violenta...

O aparelho em meu pulso vibrou indicando que o dever estava me chamando, levantei depressa da maca e lavei o rosto para espantar o sono. Quatro da manhã, quinta vez que sou despertada para atender a emergência.

Lily Collins e seu garotinho febril.

- Dra. Swan, ele não é assim. Olhe só para esse corpinho mole, estou com medo de ser algo grave – A preocupação exagerada de mãe deixou de me tocar após anos de profissão. Elas sempre faziam tempestade em copo d'água.

- Vamos examiná-lo, não é garotão? – Sorri para tranquiliza-la e Frederick abriu os olhinhos cansados, ajeitando-se no colo da mãe.

Entramos em meu consultório e escutei os pulmões piando de Fred, sinal claro de um cansaço respiratório.

- Ele tem asma ou algum problema respiratório, Sra. Collins? – Perguntei colocando a roupinha no menino que aparentava poucos aninhos de idade.

- Não! Por que, doutora? – Lilly arregalou os olhos.

- Seu pulmãozinho está cansado, mas pode ser uma consequência da gripe. Estou vendo que ele está tossindo bastante e é uma tosse seca. Vou prescrever um remédio para a febre, outro para controlar a tosse e ele vai tomar nebulização por alguns minutos, ok mamãe? – Escrevi uma requisição tentando deixar minha letra visível para os farmacêuticos.

- Não é nada pior que isso, certo Dra. Swan? Somente uma gripe? – Insistiu Lilly.

- No máximo uma gripe, Sra. Collins. Ele parece estar resfriado, evite leva-lo para a rua sem cobrir seu peito. Ok? – Enviei a mensagem da prescrição para as enfermeiras de plantão – Aqui está, aguarde e logo uma enfermeira vai preparar a nebulização. Vou conferir daqui há alguns minutos.

Entreguei a receita e recebi um sorriso de agradecimento de volta. Era o sentido da minha profissão, isso me fazia esquecer da vida pessoal fracassada.

Dei um beijinho em Frederick e ele sorriu de ladinho, lembrei da minha querida Sophie quando queria enganar Rosalie e fazer traquinagem. Tão pequena e tão inteligente!

Eu fui fadada a viver a vida dos outros, já que a minha foi tomada desde o início pelos estudos e pela falta de iniciativa pessoal. Todos os meus encontros e namoros foram um fracasso, dignos de comédias hollywoodianas. Mas estávamos em Seattle, e o máximo que eu tinha era um sexo casual que se transformava em um namoro estranho, nunca indo adiante.

Todas as minhas amigas conheceram seus homens para a vida inteira, apenas eu continuava na mesma.

Alice, mesmo sendo uma mulher compulsiva por compras e louca pelo trabalho, encontrou Jasper... O seu terrível – ou incrível – oposto. Eles se completam, Jasper sempre a acalmando quando necessário.

Rosalie, mesmo em seus loucos projetos de arquitetura e obsessão pela ideia de ter uma família, encontrou Emmet, que não sabia que queria construir uma família até se esbarrar com a "mulher de sua vida". Hoje eles têm uma linda garotinha de apenas oito meses, Sophie, a alegria da nossa grande família de amigos.

E sobrava Edward, que tecnicamente não estava sobrando... Nunca. Ele preferiu a vida boêmia, se orgulhando disso. Tinha uma mulher para cada dia da semana, e elas sabiam. Era o melhor amigo de Emmet e Jasper, sempre juntos em baladas (no passado) e ocasiões familiares.

Rosalie e Alice já tentaram me agregar a Edward, e antes disso eu até tinha uma certa queda secreta por ele... Mas tudo mudou naquele terrível dia, um encontro arquitetado por Rosalie, claro, a arquiteta mor de mais um fracasso – dessa vez o pior – da minha vida afetiva.

**Alguns anos atrás...**

_- Bella! Você vai e ponto final! – Rosalie berrou enquanto mexia nervosamente no meu closet em busca de uma roupa adequada para um encontro._

_- Ele me convidou pelo telefone! Eu não conheço esse cara, e todos vocês dizem que é um mulherengo! Como podem fazer isso comigo? – Reclamei fuzilando Alice com o olhar, mas ela simplesmente voltou a pintar as unhas das mãos enquanto assobiava. _

_- É exatamente por isso que Edward precisa de uma Bella na vida! Ele precisa tomar um rumo, deixar essa vida irresponsável para trás e formar uma família. Vocês dois já estão caminhando para os trinta e continuam solteiros, como quer que isso termine, Isabella? – Rosalie contrapôs me sentando na cama e apontando o dedo indicador em minha direção. _

_- Rose... – Supliquei, mas na verdade eu até tinha vontade de sair com o tal Edward Cullen. Eu já o vi em uma entrevista, estava vestido formalmente e sorria para a coluna de Jovens Empresários. _

_- Confessa que você, no fundo, quer. Confessa, Bellinha! – Alice alfinetou desviando a atenção do esmalte._

_Nós ficamos um tempo em silêncio enquanto eu observava o relógio perto da minha cama indicando que faltava pouco para às oito da noite, o horário que Edward combinou de me buscar. _

_- Tudo bem... – Respondi bufando e entregando os pontos. As duas deram pulinhos animados e começaram a falar sobre looks, eu era uma mera espectadora. _

_Será que Edward valia à pena? Era a porcaria do meu sábado de folga! _

_- Bella... – Alice gritava de fundo – Bella!_

_Acordei do meu transe e reparei que elas estavam me mandando vestir a roupa, então retirei a camisola que vestia e pus o vestido preto, cortado nas medidas certas e que deixava meu corpo apresentável. _

_- Edward com certeza vai enlouquecer! – Alice comentou quando terminava de escovar meus cabelos castanhos e enormes. _

_- Você parece muito comestível nesse vestido, devia usá-lo mais vezes – Rosalie sorriu._

_- Se ele só quiser transar, eu vou chutar o traseiro de vocês. – Acusei fazendo as duas rirem._

_- Acho que ele vai ser diferente com você, Emmet e Jasper foram bem claros ao seu respeito. – Alice disse indo pegar os saltos para mim._

_- O que? – Gritei – Vocês mandaram que Emm e Jass ameaçassem o homem? Oh meu Deus! – Gemi furiosa. Minha noite estava mais uma vez arruinada. _

_- Não! Fica fria, Bells! Edward apenas sabe que você é uma mulher séria, e não mais uma putinha que ele conquista numa balada vagabunda. – Rosalie fez cara de nojo. _

_- Eu mato vocês quatro... – Marchei até o espelho e perdi a voz quando olhei o meu reflexo._

_Uau. _

_Eu realmente devia usar esse vestido mais vezes._

_- O que falta – Ali me entregou os saltos e eu os calcei, voltando ao espelho – Você está linda, Bella. Aposto que Edward será um cavalheiro._

_Wow. Triste aposta. _

_- Já vamos, os garotos estão nos esperando para festinhas particulares – Rose entregou os projetos sexuais das duas._

_- Ew! Eu realmente não precisava saber disso... – Peguei o celular e observei o horário, faltava bem pouco._

_- Adeus, Bells! Boa sorte! – Alice me deu um beijo na têmpora e elogiou a maquiagem que ela mesma fez. Revirei os olhos._

_- Arraze, Dra. Swan! – Rosalie gritou antes de fechar a porta da frente. _

_Minhas mãos suavam. _

_Merda. _

_Por que ele tinha que ser tão intimidador assim? E por que diabos os garotos nunca o apresentaram pessoalmente para mim? Tudo tinha que ser tão difícil!_

_Observei mais uma vez meu reflexo no espelho do closet. Não parecia a Isabella da faculdade, sempre de moletom ou calças jeans. Eu estava... bonita. Meu olhos castanhos sorriam de excitação. _

_Pensando nisso, o meu celular tocou ou mesmo tempo que a campainha. Droga, o que atender primeiro?_

_- Dra. Swan – Atendi ao mesmo tempo que caminhava para a porta de entrada da casa. _

_- Olá, doutora. Sempre atende o telefone com esse altruísmo? – A mesma voz rouca que me chamou para sair soava na linha. Merda, eu e essa minha mania de achar que eram sempre pacientes ligando. _

_- Oh, me perdoe. É a força do hábito. – Corei lentamente e observei pelo olho mágico que ele estava lá, com o celular no ouvido e os cabelos desgrenhados. Não dava para dizer direito, mas com certeza ele é... Uh. Lindo._

_- A senhorita está pronta? Ou o cavalheiro deve esperar na porta? – Ele brincou, rindo e provavelmente observando a sombra dos meus sapatos pela luz que saía da frecha da porta. _

_Sem pensar duas vezes, abri a porta e o vi ali, alto e parado. Incrivelmente cheiroso e muito, muito, muito gato. Ele exalava sensualidade, acho que já sei porque todas as mulheres caem aos seus pés. Estava para ser a próxima._

_- Olá – Corei ainda falando pelo telefone. _

_- Oi, Srta. Swan. Posso chama-la de Isabella? – Edward perguntou todo galante, ouvi sua voz tanto pelo telefone quanto pela nossa proximidade. _

_- Hmmm, pode me chamar de Bella. – Respondi e observei seus olhos verdes e bonitos, me perdi alguns milésimos de segundos ali – Que tal desligarmos?_

_- Oh, sim – Ele pareceu meio perdido ao desviar o olhos do meu rosto para o próprio celular, desligando a chamada – Vejo que já está pronta... E muito bonita, por sinal. _

_- Obrigada – Estremeci por dentro e aguardei, sem saber como reagir. Era tão... incômodo e faiscante. _

_- Vamos? – Edward ofereceu seu braço para que eu enroscasse o meu, o que fiz com prazer. Senti seus músculos definidos do braço e meu pelos se arrepiaram._

_Santa puta merda. _

_A porta de seu super carro foi aberta para mim, ele esperou que eu me sentasse para fechá-la novamente e caminhar até o lado do motorista. Quando nos vimos no silêncio do veículo, minha curiosidade aumentou._

_- Então... Você é o mais novo CEO da família? – Perguntei com educação e ele abriu um enorme sorriso._

_- Ainda não, pretendo ser promovido para este cargo em alguns anos. – Ele ligou o carro e parou para me observar, franzindo o cenho e sorrindo torto – Andou pesquisando sobre mim, Bella?_

_A forma com que seus lábios pronunciaram meu nome deveria ser proibida._

_- Ah, não. Meus amigos me mantiveram informada. – Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas desafiando-o. _

_- E você é médica, certo? Qual a especialização? Tenho um grande fascínio pela medicina, embora tenha escolhido pelos números. – Ele continuou sorrindo e me olhando de vez em quando, revezando com a pista movimentada._

_- Sou pediatra, sempre adorei crianças. Sempre quis ter muitos filhos, mas o mundo em que vivemos hoje não é lá propício para gerar indivíduos. Sempre recebo criancinhas violentadas na emergência, e isso muda um pouco a nossa concepção. – Comentei um pouco sobre o meu dia-a-dia e senti que ele ficou desconfortável – Não gosta de crianças?_

_- Gosto, adoro criancinhas indefesas. Elas parecem tão inocentes e intocáveis, tenho medo de segurar bebês por esse motivo – Ele ri, mas ainda sinto o desconforto em sua voz – Legal ver que ainda existem mulheres como você, que planejam ter uma família._

_Bingo! Era por isso o seu desconforto... ele não se sentia pronto para construir uma família. _

_- O tempo faz tudo acontecer, Edward. – Tentei tranquiliza-lo, dando a entender que também chegaria o momento dele. Ou eu rezava para que chegasse._

_- Sim... – Depois disso ele ficou meio vago, e seu telefone tocou._

_Pensei que fosse atender, mas após olhar a tela ele guardou o aparelho no console do carro. Ficou tocando por longos minutos e já estava me incomodando. _

_- Pode atender, não vai me incomodar – Sorri tentando fazer com que Edward ficasse confortável e atendesse quem quer que fosse. _

_Ele assentiu e pegou o aparelho._

_Que, infelizmente, estava em um volume alto. E isso – somado a acústica silenciosa do carro – tornava a conversa bastante audível para mim._

_Uma mulher, com a voz manhosa, sussurrava sensualmente do outro lado da linha algo como "Estou te esperando, garotão. E estou vestindo: nada." Eu realmente me perguntei se aquilo estava acontecendo comigo, ou se era apenas um pesadelo. _

_Quando pensei que Edward desligaria e me pediria desculpas, como qualquer outro homem faria em uma situação dessas, ele respondeu a mulher como se eu não estivesse ali._

_- Mais tarde, querida. Estou ocupado agora. – Sua voz era séria, quase a de um caçador faminto mirando sua presa._

_A vagabunda respondeu algo e eu sequer precisei pensar quando Edward desligou a ligação. Rapidamente segurei minha bolsa e mirei a estrada._

_- Pare o carro – Falei entredentes. _

_É claro que era tudo um teatro! Todo o galanteio, todo o charme, todo o respeito e admiração... Era apenas uma farsa. Será que era uma aposta entre ele, Emmet e Jasper? Ignorei a possibilidade logo quando os meus garotos foram citados, eles jamais fariam isso comigo. _

_Já esse cafajeste de merda..._

_- Você ficou surdo? Pare o carro! – Falei alto demais, ele pulou com o susto e me fitou. _

_- Qual o problema, Bella? Não quer se divertir comigo? – E lá estava o verdadeiro Edward Cullen – Não seja tão cafona, vamos jantar. O que aconteceu?_

_Meus nervos entraram em colapso, eu teria uma síncope nervosa a qualquer momento. Maldita Rosalie, Maldita Alice... Bendita Isabella Swan! Eu sim sabia que tudo acabaria fracassando!_

_- O que aconteceu? Ah, ótimo... Vamos lá ao que aconteceu: Eu acabei de escutar a sua conversinha sexual com a vagabunda no telefone enquanto você está me levando para jantar! Quanta ironia em uma frase só! – Vomitei toda a verdade em sua cara, ele arregalou os malditos olhos verdes – E eu aqui pateticamente conversando sobre filhos com o homem mais hipócrita do universo!_

_- Bella, não era isso que eu queria que acontecesse... Você não está gostando de sair comigo? Eu estou aqui para você essa noite. E você é tão linda... Não deixe isso passar, baby. Vamos lá. – Edward falava enquanto dirigia, e eu cogitei virar o volante para arremessar o carro em algum poste e esmaga-lo. Desconsiderei a possibilidade quando vi que ambos sairíamos feridos. _

_- Pare a porra do carro! – Gritei abrindo a minha porta e recebendo algumas buzinas de motoristas descontentes._

_- Você ficou maluca? Quer se matar? – Ele pareceu realmente preocupado e encostou o carro na rodovia. _

_- Nunca, Edward, exatamente nunca mais direcione as suas piadinhas sexuais para mim. Eu não sou essa vagabunda medíocre que está te esperando para ser usada. Estamos entendidos? E toda essa palhaçada acaba aqui! – Mirei seus olhos o odiando por ser tão bonito, sua cara era a de um cachorrinho perdido. _

_- Bella... – Ele sussurrou e tentou segurar meu pulso, mas eu saí do carro e caminhei pela rua. Demoraria até achar um taxi? – Bella!_

_Edward buzinava e me gritava, mas eu apenas corria na direção contrária. Até que observei seu carro se misturando com os outros, e um táxi vazio milagrosamente parou com meu sinal. _

_A partir desse miserável dia, Rosalie e Alice nunca mais tentaram me colocar nas garras de Edward novamente. O que eu não esperava era ter que conviver com ele em todos os momentos entre nossos amigos, vendo sua prepotência e evitando-o nas festas de família. _

_E isso me perseguiu por anos. _

Por ironia do destino, quando Rose engravidou de Sophie ela só tinha um pensamento em mente: eu e Edward como padrinhos. É claro que eu fiz de tudo para tirar essa ideia louca da sua cabeça, mas nem mesmo o bobo do Emm conseguiu não realizar um desejo da esposa. Edward parecia absolutamente imparcial, ele não queria magoar Rose e também não queria se mostrar a favor. Tudo isso por minha culpa, óbvio. Nós nos evitávamos ao máximo, mesmo após anos do tal encontro fracassado.

O final da história todos já conhecessem, somos padrinhos da preciosa Sophie. O bebê mais lindo de todo o universo, isso eu posso afirmar com clareza já que vi tantos bebês em minha vida devido à profissão.

Hoje era seu "messário" como a mamãe Rose chamava. Os 9 meses da gordinha.

Saí mais cedo do plantão no Seattle Hospital justamente por conta disso, além de estar me preparando para ignorar os olhares de Edward. Ele sabia como ser uma pedra no sapato de qualquer mulher.

- Rose, o que eu devo vestir? Não tive tempo para compras – Choraminguei ao telefone com uma Rosalie decidida a me fazer enxergar que Edward implicava tanto comigo porque, de alguma maneira, gostava de mim.

É claro que isso era a grande piada do século, quiçá do milênio. De nenhuma maneira no inferno Edward gostaria de alguém como eu.

- Bells, você fica linda em qualquer roupa. Não sei porquê ainda não arranjou um bom homem para casar, e falando nisso: Jacob Black, uh? – Rose não cansava nunca.

- Ele é só o diretor do hospital, completamente inalcançável. – Resmunguei. Jacob era um latino americano muito gato e bem sucedido, mas só tinha olhares para o trabalho.

Devíamos combinar, em tese.

- Eu sei que ele está na sua, é só questão de tempo – Ouvi um chorinho de bebê e presumi que Sophie tinha acordado – Oh, a aniversariante acordou?

Rose fazia sua voz materna que deixava qualquer um com sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Coloca no viva voz, Rose – Pedi imaginando a carinha linda de Sophie quando acorda – Ei, garotinha! Parabéns! A titia Bella vai estar coladinha em você daqui há alguns minutos, combinado?

- Ela está sorrindo para a sua voz – Rose disse – Você adora a Bella, não é? E o titio Edward? Diga para a titia Bella o quanto ele ama você.

Revirei os olhos, Rosalie nunca desistia.

- Ewww! Quem gosta do titio Edward? Ele é um nojento, Sophie. Repita com a titia: no-jen-to – Ouvi as risadas de Rosalie e também não resisti.

- Sophie não fala nada ainda, isso me preocupa tanto! – Rose suspirou.

- Todas as crianças têm seu tempo, Rose. Deixe de ser uma mãe paranoica – Estendi meu jaleco no banco do carro enquanto falava.

- Fale isso quando tiver um filho – Resmungou.

- Acho que isso pode demorar... muito – Fiz uma careta – Preciso ir, Rosalie McCarty, tenho que procurar por uma roupa para a festinha da minha Sophie.

- Alice pode te ajudar melhor, vou dar de mamar à minha filha. Beijinhos, fique gostosa – Então ela desligou sem me deixar despedidas.

Tão Rosalie!

Dirigi fazendo o mesmo percurso de sempre, Coldplay explodindo nas minhas caixas de som. Estacionei na minha vaga ainda cantarolando, peguei minhas coisas e finalmente o elevador me levou ao lar, doce lar. Nada era mais delicioso do que estar em casa, sem sirenes de ambulâncias, sem enfermeiras puxando o saco, sem chefes bonitões inspecionando, sem emergências no meio da noite.

Tomei um longo banho quente e liguei para Alice, ela sempre tinha uma carta na manga. Dessa vez foi o vestido preto, cortado nos lugares certos. Eu não o uso há muito tempo, só Alice para lembrar de algo assim.

Fiz a minha higiene, escovei os cabelos e vesti o tecido preto que abraçava minhas poucas curvas. Meus seios ficaram bem bonitos de olhar no pequeno decote, eram seios médios e fartos. Ninguém nunca reclamou.

Com saltos vermelhos de matar, finalizei o look. Olhei-me no espelho e tive a certeza de que o vagabundo do Cullen iria se arrepender da oportunidade que perdeu naquela noite, anos trás.

_**~ TOGETHER BY ACCIDENT ~**_

Rosalie e Emmet formam um lindo casal. Moram em uma casa grande demais para os dois, agora três com Sophie. A desculpa era a de que queriam mais filhos, e eu no fundo sabia que eles eram um par de coelhos.

A casa fica em um condomínio na área nobre de Seattle, recheado de árvores que formam um lindo cenário de folhas no outono.

Cheguei devagar e sem alarde, saltando do carro e já ouvindo os murmurinhos da festa. Balões de gás hélio estavam pendurados do lado de fora formando a frase: PRINCESA SOPHIE. Nem queria imaginar como seria a festa de um ano da minha garotinha, sua mãe era levada ao exagero.

Fui recepcionada por Alice e Jasper, ambos sorrindo amplamente para mim.

- Vocês estão tão lindos depois de casados – Suspirei após largar meus amigos.

- Está insinuando que éramos feios? – Jasper fez uma careta engraçada.

- Longe de mim – Arqueei as sobrancelhas e caímos na risada.

Logo um cara fortão demais apareceu na porta, mas com um sorriso que acabava com qualquer ameaça física: meu Emmet.

- Emm! – Dei beijinhos em suas bochechas grandes como as de Sophie e fui esmagada por seus braços.

- Bells, você precisa dar um tempo com esse hospital. Ele te rouba da gente! – Ele falou assim que tirou os braços do meu redor.

- Concordo, Emm. Apoiado! – Alice levantou os braços – Você está tão gostosa, mulher! Precisa de um cara que se aproveite disso.

Eu corei, mas deixei que eles falassem. Eu e meu marido trabalho sempre éramos assunto para meus amigos.

- Sinto muito, mas já estou casada! – Ri girando meu anel solitário fazendo-o parecer uma aliança.

Todos riram, mas se calaram assim que uma voz pretenciosa se juntou às risadas:

- Você, Bella? Casada? – Edward tentou fazer piada, mas ninguém riu.

- Algum problema? – Falei sorrindo, esperando por seu próximo ataque ácido.

Ele estava com uma camiseta de botões bem abertos e seu sorriso torto no rosto. Ah, por que esse homem tem que ser tão bonito?

- Ahhhhhhhh – Se ouviu uma risadinha deliciosa bem próxima, e todos nós olhamos para a dona dela.

Sophie.

Ela estava vestida de vaquinha, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de alegria. Ela apontava para Edward, certamente querendo que ele a levantasse no ar. Ela adorava.

- Soso! Como você está linda! – Gritei chamando sua atenção, que tomou conta do lugar. Sophie me olhou e tentou sair do colo da mãe, Rose se equilibrava para não deixa-la cair.

- Calma, Sophie – Rosalie riu do seu desespero – Acho que a titia Bella ganhou – A loira peituda ostentou sua melhor cara para Edward, que ficou murcho sabendo que perdera a atenção de Sophie.

- Vem aqui, docinho – Peguei seus bracinhos gordinhos que me envolveram cheios de saudade – Ah, como você é cheirosa... Também estava com saudades!

Apertei minha Soso desejando-lhe parabéns e esquecendo que o maldito Cullen estava a centímetros de mim. Sophie sorriu mostrando-me seu dentinho que crescia na gengiva machucada, senti pena porque sabia que devia estar doendo.

- Dentinhos à vista! – Sussurrei beijando seu rosto angelical e passando os dedos nos poucos fios loiros de sua cabeça – Quando nasceu, Rose?

- Mês passado, mas ela ainda tem febre – Rosalie fez uma cara de mamãe preocupada, um tipo de cara em que eu tinha PHD em detectar.

- Não se preocupe, é tão normal quanto respirar. Está machucando seu seio? – Perguntei parecendo ser algo normal a se perguntar.

- Isabella, pare de trabalhar um só instante da sua vida e vamos comemorar com a nossa afilhada – Edward abriu seu sorriso 100 megawatts de potência, parecendo estranhamente amigável.

- Emm, pode pegar o presente no carro? Está aberto, no bagageiro. É um carrinho elétrico da barbie, mas pode ser adaptado para ela usar com a força dos pés – Cheirei a gordinha mais uma vez.

- Você não existe, Bells! A Sophie mal sabe andar! – Rosalie reclamou colocando todo mundo pra dentro de casa, Edward desapareceu das minhas vistas.

- Sou a madrinha, dou o que quiser – Briguei dando as chaves do carro para que Sophie brincasse com o chaveiro de coração.

Ninguém mais teve o direito de reclamar, todos nos juntamos para cantar o parabéns. Estava tudo enfeitado com animais fofinhos, o bolo era no formato de uma vaquinha e as velas eram rabinhos.

- Preciso comentar que o Edward ficou afetado com o seu visual – Rose passou com uma bandeja de doces e sussurrou sorrateiramente.

Revirei os olhos. Até parece.

Sophie começou a pular no meu colo, as mãos pequeninas abrindo e fechando, seus olhos focados em um homem parado na soleira da porta.

- Quer vir com o titio Edward, princesa? – Edward parecia outro homem quando interagia com Sophie.

Nada de CEO, arrogância, prepotência... Ele era apenas Edward. Meu estômago revirou quando nos olhamos, ele sabia como olhar uma mulher.

Entreguei Sophie para ele, nossos braços roçando no processo. Odeio o meu corpo traidor que se afetava com sua presença. Ele beijou Sophie inteira, fazendo-a soltar gargalhadas deliciosas que me fizeram rir também.

- Qual foi o seu presente para ela? – Quis saber, só para manter uma conversa saudável.

- Resolveu parar de me ignorar, Swan? – Ele não podia deixar de ser o Cullen miserável.

- Apenas curiosidade, não entenda mal – Sorri olhando para Sophie que tentava chamar a atenção dele.

- O que ela está vestindo – Ele sussurrou se preparando para lançar a menina no ar, meu coração dando saltos de medo no peito – Esse foi o meu presente.

- Cuidado, Edward – Sussurrei.

- Você sempre se afasta da diversão? – Ele perguntou e eu entendi o sentido duplo de sua interrogação.

- Só tenha cuidado, Rosalie pode ter um infarto se vê-lo fazendo isso – Falei antes de me afastar, eu realmente sempre me distanciei da diversão porque nunca foi segura.

Gosto de segurança. Monogamia. Isso que seres humanos normais gostam.

Escapei para a cozinha e vi Rose gritando para Emmet colocar Sophie na cadeirinha e chamar todos para o parabéns.

Quando Sophie parecia fofa demais batendo as perninhas na cadeira e mordendo os próprios dedos, Emm chegou trazendo o bolo para a frente da filha pequena enquanto Rose filmava tudo e nos incentivava a cantar.

Alice pegou sua câmera e começou a sessão fotografia, ela adorava isso. Jasper apenas continuou cantando e batendo palmas, enquanto Edward era empurrado por Alice para ajoelhar-se no nível de Sophie e ela pudesse fotografá-los.

Rosalie me empurrou para o lado oposto ao que Edward estava, e eu ajoelhei sorrindo para a lente de Alice. Acho que fiquei vesga depois do louco fleche que explodiu na minha retina ocular. Isso é permitido?

Terminamos gritando "Sophie" repetidas vezes e Rosalie mandou que beijássemos, eu e Edward, a bochecha dela ao mesmo tempo. Obedecemos e deixamos a pequena com um lindo biquinho enquanto tudo era capturado pelas lentes.

- Parabéns, minha princesa. Seja sempre saudável. – Edward sussurrou e eu achei até fofo, mas logo levantou e foi ao encontro do seu "encontro", se é que me entendem.

Uma morena de mechas loiras e falsas, inclusive seus seios. Eles trocaram um beijo nada educado para um local público e eu fiz cara de nojo. Será possível que nem mesmo na festinha da afilhada ele pode parar?

Alguns minutos depois, quando todos estavam se retirando, ajudei minha amiga a limpar o local enquanto Sophie brincava com Jasper e Alice. Emmet dava adeus a Edward e a peituda oxigenada, ela parecia uma boneca inflável e não trocou sequer uma palavra com meus amigos. Sorte a dela se manter distante, seu cérebro de azeitona não deve servir para conversas interessantes.

Rose viu a maneira como eu olhava para os dois pombinhos indo embora e me puxou pelo braço, no início tomei um susto e logo então fui empurrada para o que parecia ser a sala de televisão.

- Oi? – Perguntei com uma expressão que demonstrava minha confusão.

- Bella, dá pra parar de perseguir o Edward? – Rosalie riu e eu fiquei perplexa.

- Eu? E-eu perseguindo aquele prepotente? – Engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Não, a vovó Swan – Rose revirou os olhos – Seja franca comigo uma vez na vida e admita que gosta do pegador de Seattle, mocinha.

- Isso é uma piada? – Suspendi os braços me rendendo – É, não é? – Caí no sofá em gargalhadas.

- Não, isso não é uma piada – Rose sentou ao meu lado – Bells, você vai ficar a vida toda enfurnada em um hospital? Não vai construir uma família? E o seu coração, Bella, como ele fica? Eu me preocupo tanto com você...

De repente fiquei séria, Rosalie estava realmente preocupada. Eu podia ver em seus olhos exatamente da mesma cor que os da Sophie.

- Eu não preciso ter uma família para ser feliz, Rose. Eu tenho vocês – Sussurrei me rendendo de verdade.

- Bella, eu sei que foi um erro aquele encontro com o Edward anos atrás, mas foi uma tentativa de fazer vocês dois enxergarem o quanto são parecidos...

- Você quer dizer que eu sou parecida com ele? – Perguntei magoada, eu não tinha semelhança alguma com o Cullen de merda – Rosalie, você está me ofendendo.

- Ah, Bella... Eu conheço o Edward tempo suficiente para desvendar o que ele guarda por trás da fachada de CEO com o coração inalcançável. No fundo, ele é só um homem tentando evitar o fato de que precisa de alguém para amar e para amá-lo também. Ele é forte, bondoso, cavalheiro, gentil, carinhoso... Só não deixa que os outros vejam isso porque acha que é uma fraqueza – Rosalie falavam olhando no fundo dos meu olhos e eu estava cogitando a ideia de que ela estava sendo paga para dizer as qualidades do Edward.

- Rose, esse Edward que você acabou de descrever simplesmente não existe. Podemos tentar esconder quem somos de verdade, mas não por tanto tempo. – Sussurrei segurando uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro e bonito – Edward é o mesmo cara de cinco anos atrás, e vai continuar sendo um completo babaca até que o seu dinheiro para bancar mulheres se acabe. Desista dessa ideia estúpida de juntar nós dois, é uma missão impossível. Eu e Edward nunca vamos ser capazes de nos aguentar no mesmo cômodo, quiçá nos amar.

- Sinto muito, Bells. Eu só preciso parar de querer consertar tudo com as minhas próprias mãos... – Rosalie beijou minha testa e sorriu seu sorriso de boneca – Você é tão bonita e inteligente, o homem que conseguir ter seu coração será o homem mais sortudo do universo.

- Por que estamos tendo essa conversa sentimental? Acho que meus olhos estão marejando, sua imbecil – Brinquei limpando algumas lágrimas com a ponta dos meus dedos – Eu amo você, Rose. Você tem o coração do tamanho de uma galáxia.

Abracei uma das pessoas mais queridas do mundo inteiro para mim, a minha irmã do coração. Ser filha única sempre foi horrível, mas depois de conhecer Rosalie na universidade essa realidade mudou. Ela e Alice são as irmãs que meus pais não conseguiram me dar, talvez até melhores.

- Conversinha das garotas? Por que ninguém me chama? – Alice fez biquinho se metendo entre nós com Sophie adormecida no colo.

- Oh, minha garotinha ficou cansada – Rose pegou a filha e beijou seu nariz miúdo. Ela era tão linda dormindo, um anjinho.

- Ela cresceu tão rápido... – Suspirei.

Ficamos ali, juntas. E eu não poderia querer algo mais especial na vida.

_**~TBA~**_

* * *

_**No próximo capítulo vamos conhecer o mulherengo de Seattle, e aí sim a história começa. Espero que tenham curtido, comentem clicando na caixinha logo aí embaixo! **_

_**Até quarta-feira, no mesmo horário, com o Capítulo 2. **_

_**Beijinho da Manu!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Pelo visto - e pelos comentários - vocês parecem bastante ansiosas por mais. Então, vamos ao joguinho: está na hora de conhecer o Sr. Cullen, mais conhecido como o pegador de Seattle. Se você que vai ler agora deixar o seu comentário e nós alcançarmos um bom número de reviews, posto o próximo capítulo na sexta-feira. É uma proposta indecente? Sim. Mas se você querem mais de TBA, lutem por isso... **

**Tenham uma boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo: **

* * *

**~ Capítulo 2 ~**

* * *

O sol estava indo embora, dando início a uma longa noite de luxúria. Para mim, pelo menos, o número 1 entre cada 10 homens que têm sexo a qualquer hora do dia, todos os dias, pela quantidade de tempo que necessita. O dado é triste, mas eu sou a exceção.

Todas querem estar na minha cama, entre meus lençóis, com os cabelos espalhados pelo meu travesseiro.

Desde a época da escola fui almejado pelas garotas mais bonitas, e na universidade nunca precisei trabalhar mais de cinco minutos em uma cantada e já tinha uma no meu quarto da fraternidade de estudantes. Todas lindas, corpos invejados, cabelos longos e loiros... Mas todas com cérebro de porífero. Nenhum neurônio para gastar.

Nunca fez diferença para mim, nunca procurei alguém para namorar. Namoro é para fracos, maricas. Ou homens destinados à paciência divina. Mulheres são um tremendo pé no saco quando querem.

Meus pais sempre tiveram orgulho de mim, não dei trabalho. Eu podia até ser da "curtição", mas sempre mantive as aulas em dia e as notas também. Nada de drogas ou qualquer outro tipo de substância alucinógena, mamãe poderia arrancar minhas bolas se sequer sonhasse com esse tipo de coisa. Dona Esme se sentia orgulhosa diversas vezes, menos quando tocávamos no assunto relacionamento. Ela não aceitava meu estilo de vida, por isso já cogitei em me casar de fachada só para satisfazer sua vontade, e tudo terminou em um imenso fracasso.

Tanya Denali trabalhava no setor de almoxarifados da Cullen Empresarial, sempre com suas saias bem apertadas e decotes generosos. Seus longos cabelos loiros eram familiares, sempre fiquei com loiras. Ela soube se aproximar com cautela, não parecia somente uma putinha de esquina, ela sabia muito bem como utilizar sua boca carnuda.

Terminamos suados e cheirando a sexo em um motel qualquer nos arredores de Seattle, e eu propus que noivássemos. Ela acabou desmaiando e, quando acordou, fez de tudo para que eu colocasse um anel em seu dedo esperto. Eu não poderia imaginar que estaria tão fodido em tão pouco tempo.

Os meses passaram e a notícia de que estávamos "namorando" chegou ao ouvido dos meus amigos. Emmet foi o primeiro a protestar, juntando-se a Rosalie. Rose sabia mais xingamentos do que eu pensava existir naquela tarde de domingo. Eles me impediram de continuar com isso, mas Tanya nunca aceitou. Ela me perseguiu durante muito tempo, além de chantagear com o meu pai. Carlisle teve uma boa conversa comigo, mas disse que eu deveria fazer o que meu coração estava pedindo... E me mandou ser sensato, afinal eu estaria ocupando a presidência em alguns dias.

Decidi me livrar de Tanya, dei algum dinheiro para que ela pudesse viajar pelo mundo até enjoar e esquecer que eu já existi um dia. Foi isso que ela fez, deixando Alice e Rosalie felizes da vida... E nunca mais me meti em outra confusão do tipo.

Corrigindo: eu me meti sim. E até tem nome: Isabella Swan.

_Bella_.

Foi o pior encontro que tive na vida, se é que posso chamar aquilo de encontro. Bella me chutou como um pobre cachorro, só porque tinha outra à minha espera na linha. Mulheres... como entende-las? Tão frágeis!

Emmet e Jasper me convidaram para beber uma noite antes, eu achei estranho porque os dois não faziam mais este tipo de programa comigo e o motivo era óbvio, suas mulheres. Eles eram proibidos de sair à caça com o Cullen aqui e aceitavam com sorrisos nos rostos, eu só podia pensar que Rose e Ali faziam bruxaria com os meus pobres amigos. Tão privados da diversão...

Naquela noite, achei que eles finalmente tivessem desobedecido as esposas e sofri um grande golpe de engano: era tudo sobre a Doutora Swan. Emm e Jasper prometeram arrancar o meu poderoso chefão caso eu tratasse a Swan inadequadamente.

_- Edward, a Bella não é uma dessas mulheres com quem você transa eventualmente – Emm disse depois de me dar uns tapinhas de macho nas costas – Ela é especial. Rosalie vai fritar você vivo se fizer algo com a Bells, e eu irei ajudar._

_- Se ela é tão especial, por que iria querer sair comigo? – Fiz uma careta achando tudo aquilo uma grande idiotice. _

_- Porque a minha esposa consegue bem persuasiva – Jasper tamborilou os dedos na mesa e eu ri. _

_- Com toda certeza, Alice é uma manipuladora – Comentei recebendo um grande tapão no braço – Ouch!_

_- Seja legal, Edward. Mostre que você é mais do que um vagabundo que teve a sorte de nascer em uma boa família, e ainda por cima inteligente – Emmet soava sério. _

_- Ok, ok! – Levantei as mãos como se estivesse me rendendo – Prometo tentar!_

Foi uma desgraça pessoal.

Primeiro porque eu pensava que Bella era uma solteirona horrorosa. Segundo porque eu também pensava que ela iria cair nos meus encantos.

Enganado.

Quando ouvi sua voz pelo telefone, até os meus cabelos ficaram de pé. Era suave, tranquila, sensual... Quando ela abriu a porta de casa, pensei que tinha acabado de sair de um transe pessoal: Isabella era, utilizando um adjetivo usual, muito gostosa. Sua roupa não mostrava demais, ao contrário, escondia o que deveria estar escondido. Isso me rendeu uma boa imaginação sobre o que estava por baixo do seu vestido sexy. Seu sorriso... Porra. A mulher era de matar, e estava ali, nas minhas mãos.

Não consegui me conter, mesmo sabendo que já tinha marcado com Suzie hoje à noite. Eu precisava levar aquela mulher em minha frente para a minha própria cama.

E então, caralho, ela começou a falar sobre assuntos inteligentes. Sua boca esperta só me rendia perguntas intrigantes. E foi aí que ela começou a falar de filhos e família, e eu comecei a me desanimar. Bella não seria presa fácil de abater.

Então, nesse momento delicado, Suzie resolve ligar. O que eu poderia dizer? Recusar meu sexo eventual? Jamais. Só não esperava que Bella capturaria tudo tão rápido... Devia ter imaginado, julgando pela sua inteligência. E, merda, eu fodi com tudo. Ela foi embora no meio da avenida, desbravando adjetivos feios ao meu respeito. Até tentei seguí-la, mas sabia que nada a faria mudar de ideia. Isabella nunca mais se dirigiu a mim da forma doce que se dirigiu na primeira vez.

Dali em diante viramos inimigos em todas as festas, momentos entre amigos e comemorações particulares. Fomos fadados a nos suportar. Isabella virou a imparcialidade em pessoa, tão ácida quanto podia em suas respostas nada sutis. Eu tinha pena do homem que tentasse um relacionamento com a garota, ele sairia derrotado e frustrado como eu.

Bella, Bella...

- Sr. Cullen, o Sr. McCarty está na linha 2 – Tyna, minha secretária, anunciou.

- Sim, Tyna. Obrigado – Falei antes de apertar o número dois do ramal da presidência.

- A que devo essa honra, Sr. Enjaulado? – Ri enquanto brincava com a paciência do meu melhor amigo.

- Seu bundão de merda, por que não atende o celular? Rose já tentou se comunicar umas vinte vezes! É aniversário da Sophie, hoje à noite, espero que não tenha esquecido – Emmet sussurrou e ouvi vozes de construção, ele devia estar no trabalho.

- Eu jamais esqueceria da minha princesinha – Lembrei de Sophie e sua fofura encantadora – Mandei que Tyna entregasse o meu presente hoje à tarde, é para que ela vista à noite.

- Sim, sim. Muito obrigado, irmão... Você sabe que não precisa – Emmet falou – Pra esquerda, George! Precisa capturar o máximo dos raios solares!

- Problemas com a célula fotovoltaica?

- Sim, telhado com captador de energia solar dá mais trabalho do que parece – Ele bufou e depois gritou mais algumas recomendações aos funcionários – Preciso ir, só queria lembrar para que você não desse o furo que deu no mês passado. Bella ficou furiosa.

- Bella precisa de sexo – Resmunguei – Vou mandar fabricar um homem que a suporte, mas antes preciso patentear uma empresa da China.

- Não fale assim da Bells – Emmett brigou em meio aos risos – Ela só te odeia mais do que a todos no mundo. Vá trabalhar, irmão.

Acabei desligando o telefone ainda sorrindo, porém intrigado. Será que Bella me odiava tanto assim? Mesmo após tantos anos? Aposto que foi por Emm ter me escolhido como padrinho de Sophie, e não o Jasper. Ela ficou puta da vida, o que me rendeu uma boa diversão. Minha alegria acabou quando descobri que ela, logo ela, seria a madrinha. Rose só poderia estar brincando comigo.

No fim, formamos uma dupla interessante para Sophie. Ela sempre adorou ficar comigo e com a Bella, desde que nasceu. Ela era a bebê mais linda que já pude ver na vida, mesmo não sendo muito fã de crianças. Sophie era diferente, a minha princesa de olhos verdes.

Ela adorava passar um tempo puxando meu cabelo ou babando meu rosto quando eu a lançava para cima e deixava Rosalie e Emmet com os corações aos solavancos. Pais são tão cafonas e superprotetores...

Olhei para a foto de Sophie brincando com seus pezinhos que estava ao lado do computador, na minha mesa de madeira escura. Ela parece um anjo caído do céu.

Suspirei quando ouvi algumas batidas na porta e permiti que entrassem. O perfume forte me atingiu de imediato e meu sensor masculino ficou em alerta. Pernas grossas e seios fartos estavam há alguns metros de mim, querida Amanda.

- Sr. Cullen, posso ter um momento...? – Sua voz era tão sensual que meu amigo entre as pernas já começou a se animar.

Não disse nada, apenas fitei seus olhos azuis e seu rosto redondo. Os cabelos loiros caíam em cascatas por todos os lados. Levantei e caminhei imediatamente até ela, segurando seus pulsos com força e a imprensando na parede ao lado da porta. Amanda esfregou os quadris em minha calça com um senhor necessitado esperando por ela.

Lambi a pele do seu pescoço e corri os dedos por sua garganta, seu coração dava pulos e eu só consegui sorrir sobre o meu efeito com as mulheres.

- Aqui não, vamos embora – Sussurrei firme e mordisquei sua orelha.

- Hmmm – Ela já começava a gemer em sofreguidão.

Empurrei mais contra sua barriga, muito próximo de onde eu queria estar. Sinta, querida. Sinta o que lhe aguarda daqui há alguns instantes.

Soltei-a e mandei que ela se arrumasse, rindo da sua carinha perdida e desejosa. Entramos em meu elevador privado e apertei a tecla "parar".

- Eu fodo você aqui? – Perguntei virando seu corpo contra o grande espelho que adornava o elevador, ela gemeu sorrindo. Tão safada.

- Hmmmm – Sua mão tocou minha ereção barrada pela calça social – Tão duro, Sr. Cullen... me tome onde quiser.

Viajei as mãos por seu corpo inteiro, arrancando-lhe gemidos.

- Onde eu quiser? – Suspendi sua saia sem nenhuma delicadeza e segurei firme seu pescoço, deixando-a vermelha e suada. Passei o dedo pela parte de trás da sua calcinha de renda, roçando entre as dobras do seu traseiro cheio – Aqui?

Senti-la tremendo em meus braços, seu rosto tomou um pânico inicial nas feições e eu a tranquilizei passando o dedo para frente. Ela já estava molhada.

- Vai ser rápido, Amanda. Você está pronta? – Resmunguei cheio de vontade de me enfiar nela o mais rápido possível.

Eu não podia ser delicado, isso era apenas uma foda conveniente. Nada de sentimentalismo, apenas carne contra carne. Suando, repetindo, indo e vindo.

Amanda se virou e abaixou, ajoelhando-se e tirando meu cinto com destreza. Assim que meu membro foi liberado, suspirei de alívio. E então sua boca quente me envolveu, roubando-me a concentração.

- Porra – Xinguei dividido entre suspendê-la e fodê-la, ou simplesmente gozar na sua boca – Pare.

Puxei seu cabelo e vi seu sorriso sacana brincando nos lábios. A mulher era uma putinha bonita. Ela rapidamente entendeu e sacou uma camisinha do bolso da minha calça abaixada, adornando meu pênis com a mesma.

Sem vergonha, virou-se e empinou seu quadril em minha direção.

- Faça, Edward – Gemeu empurrando contra minha ereção acesa.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, me enterrei em seu calor violentamente. Tão bom, a melhor sensação do planeta.

- Ah – Ela deu um gritinho quando alcancei algum ponto lá dentro.

Seu rosto estava colado no espelho e suas mãos massageavam os seios por cima da blusa, eu segurava sua bunda com força enquanto dava estocadas severas.

- Você é sempre tão fodidamente... quente – Gruni sentindo suas paredes apertarem – Não goze ainda, Amanda.

Puxei seu corpo para se colar ao meu, dando uma invasão em um ângulo diferenciado. Puta merda. Amanda fechava e abria os olhos, rolando da órbita.

- Vou gozar, você está me matando – Ela falou sufocada – Vem comigo, Edward.

Sua mão guiou a minha até onde estávamos unidos, apertando. Foi minha deixa para extravasar e liberar-me nela, suas paredes me ordenhando. Ah, merda. Meu elevador deve ter ficado uma bagunça nojenta.

Senti seus beijos em meus braços enquanto descansávamos encostados no espelho, eu me desvencilhei com cuidado para não deixa-la sem graça. Amanda sabia como eu detestava carinho pós-coito, isso era sinal de sentimentalismo.

- Lembre-se, Amanda – Sussurrei em seu ouvido – Só sexo.

Beijei seus lábios rosados e senti seu meio sorriso. Ela estava satisfeita, mas eu sabia que ainda tinha outra rodada, sozinho, no chuveiro de casa.

Ela abaixou a saia enquanto eu também me vestia e destravava o elevador, rindo da confusão que meus cabelos estavam. Amanda beijou meu pescoço antes de sair cambaleando e voltar de onde quer que tenha vindo.

- Até mais ver, Sr. Cullen – Disse antes de fechar a porta do meu escritório.

- Até, querida – Falei para mim mesmo, completamente satisfeito e renovado.

Isso é o que eu chamo de vida.

**~TBA~**

**Uma semana depois...**

- Edward, precisamos conversar – Carlisle entrou sem bater, deixando-me nervoso. O velho parecia ser muito mais novo do que sua real idade e sabia disso. Até hoje minha mãe tem cabelos brancos por conta das funcionárias de papai, compreendi que chame é genética.

- Sim, pai – Sentei ereto na minha enorme cadeira de presidente da Cullen Empresarial – O que o senhor faz fora de casa? A mamãe vai mata-lo se o ver trabalhando em um domingo.

- Edward, filho, o que preciso dizer é sério – Ele se sentou em uma das poltronas para clientes – Recebi algumas advertências da segurança do prédio.

Fiquei lívido, por enquanto nada parecia incorrigível.

- E quais seriam as advertências para o senhor ter que vir pessoalmente dizer-me? – Passei a mão nervosamente pelo emaranhado dos meus cabelos.

- Os seguranças têm gravações bem... pessoais suas – Carlisle tossiu.

Ah, merda.

- Que tipos de gravações? Seja direto, pai – Sussurrei temendo por minha pele.

- Você com algumas mulheres – Ele segurou a mesa com força – Atitudes indevidas, Edward. Como você se descuida de tal forma? Você é o presidente dessa empresa, que imagem quer passar?

Senti o peso de suas palavras em minhas costas. Ele estava, como sempre, correto.

- Desculpe, pai. Não vai mais se repetir – Murmurei envergonhado.

- Não deve! – Ele fitou-me diretamente nos olhos, os seus um espelho da cor que enchem os meus – Eu confiei esse cargo importante a você, meu único filho. Se sua mãe souber de algo assim...

Droga.

- Por favor, papai – Implorei – Eu vou tomar cuidado, desculpe.

Carlisle se levantou e ajeitou sua gravata, afrouxando e assentindo com a cabeça. Ele foi saindo da sala devagar, enquanto eu me odiava por ser tão fraco quando o assunto é mulher.

- E... Edward? – Meu pai falou antes de sair – Por que são todas diferentes?

Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Ah, Sr. Cullen, faz parte do que eu sou – Dei de ombros e sorri.

- Você ainda irá se arrepender de tudo isso um dia – Ele suspirou – Pode até ser interessante agora, ainda, mas o tempo chega para todos nós. E um homem de verdade, meu filho, não é aquele que se relaciona com várias mulheres... Mas sim aquele que, todos os dias, faz uma única mulher se apaixonar por ele.

E com essas palavras Carlisle fechou a porta, deixando-me com pensamentos no ar. Será que eu iria me arrepender de aproveitar a vida?

Para isso, não havia resposta. Só o tempo.

**~TBA~**

Estacionei o Audi na vaga de Emmet, ele devia estar na EcoRose. Mesmo sendo domingo.

Só a empresa de alguém como Emmet seria com o nome de sua esposa, mesmo que soasse bem... É tão patético que chega a ser cômico. Rosalie se debulhou em lágrimas quando Emm trocou o nome da EcoState, sua empresa de construção sustentável, para EcoRose. É claro que o fato de estar grávida da Sophie pode ter contado bastante, e segundo Bella... contou.

Ah, Isabella. Meu pesadelo em forma de mulher.

Ao mesmo tempo que queria tirar sua roupa, queria enforca-la para que parasse com seu joguinho de ódio. Onde chegaríamos? Anos se suportando para o bem da humanidade.

- Rose! – Gritei enquanto pulava do carro retirando o paletó e a gravata.

Respirei o ar fresco das árvores que permeiam o condomínio e ouvi gritinhos que deveriam ser de uma pessoa somente: Minha princesa Sophie.

- Edward! – Rose abriu a porta da frente com sua bebê no colo. Sophie ficou enlouquecida quando me viu – Ei, calma aí!

Eu ri correndo em direção à mocinha de calcinha mais bonita do país.

- Sophie! – Gritei imitando um robô, ela deu uma gargalhada deliciosa.

- Você por aqui em um domingo, milagres acontecem – Rosalie sorriu e parecia refletir alegria.

- Senti saudade dessa moça pelada aqui – Apontei para Sophie e ela se jogou em minha direção – Vem aqui, titio.

Peguei seus bracinhos gordos e fui apertado por seu corpo minúsculo comparado ao meu. Tão pequenina e cheirosa.

- Você fica tão lindo com a Sophie – Rose comentou bagunçando ainda mais meu cabelo.

- Oh! Soso! Você ouviu o que a sua mãe disse? – Brinquei fazendo Sophie babar na minha camisa, e eu realmente não dei a mínima – Sua mamãe está insinuando que eu sou feio! Eu sou feio, Sophie?

Olhinhos verdes me fitaram com admiração e imaginei que ela estava me apoiando.

- Entre, Edward. Vamos tomar um café, você está com fome? – Rose me puxou pra dentro.

- Não, Rose. Obrigado... Mas só vim dar uma passadinha rápida – Mordi um dedinho de Sophie que ela enfiou na minha boca – O Emm está na EcoRose?

Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam quando pronunciei o nome do seu marido. Ela o ama tanto que dá pra ver em suas feições.

- Ele pegou uma obra grande, sabe como é... – Ela se sentou no carpete da sala e eu fiz o mesmo – Acho que vamos ter que ir a outra cidade ainda hoje, ele vai precisar de mais funcionários. A mão de obra é especializada, aqui em Seattle a empresa que fornece não tem mais nenhum disponível.

- Isso é um absurdo – Reclamei – Vou comprar essa empresa e investir em mão de obra sustentável, dá dinheiro. E Emmett não vai mais precisar ir a outro local para isso.

Rose ficou alguns segundos apenas pensando e sorriu. Ela estava com um estado de espírito tão calmo e amoroso, dizem que a maternidade traz isso as mulheres.

- Você é tão bom, Edward – Ela comentou pegando a mãozinha de Sophie – Por que não deixa que as pessoas vejam isso?

De repente fiquei sem jeito. Acho que eu estava vermelho agora, se não parecer muito ridículo imaginar.

- Bella chega daqui a pouco, ela disse que vem ver a Sophie e matar a saudade. A última vez que nos vimos foi no aniversário de nove meses da Soso, a Bella se entope de trabalho – Rosalie desabafou, mesmo sabendo que eu não era a melhor pessoa para ouvir sobre Isabella.

- Ela gosta do que faz, Rose. – Disse, e não me senti mal por estar defendendo Bella, pelo contrário: era como se eu estivesse defendendo a mim mesmo. Afinal trabalho sábado, domingos e feriados – O mundo hoje exige tudo que nós pudermos dar, não se preocupe.

- Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz – Rosalie parecia realmente abatida com o assunto.

- Rose, não sou o mais indicado para isso... Mas ela deve ser feliz da maneira dela. Certo? – Respondi levantando com Sophie – E você, se cuide. Tenho que ir.

- Já? – Rosalie fez seus olhos pidões.

- Tenho compromisso daqui a pouco – Murmurei.

Rose pegou Sophie do meu colo e a abraçou com força, elas eram tão parecidas.

- Entendo, mais uma mulher – Ela suspirou parecendo derrotada – Tome cuidado também, tem muita mulher querendo dar o golpe da barriga em gente como você. Por favor, se proteja.

Eu ri quando caminhava até a saída.

- Claro, Rose – Beijei sua testa e a testa de Sophie. E tive vontade de dizer algo, mesmo me sentindo fraco ao admitir que precisava dizer – Amo vocês.

- Oh, Edward. Pode ter certeza que eu, o meu marido e a minha filha amamos você. Muito. – Ela me abraçou com Sophie bagunçando seus cabelos loiros – Adeus.

- Adeus, Rose.

Sorri e fui até o carro, recebendo tchauzinho de ambas.

Enquanto dirigia para casa, pensei em como eu tinha sorte por ter tantos me amando mesmo que a minha reputação não fosse das melhores. E isso me fortaleceu.

**~TBA~**

Tomei um banho longo após a sessão de musculação e caminhada na esteira, a água gelada renovava minhas forças. Recebi ligações da minha secretária repassando a agenda cheia de amanhã e a reunião com agentes Tailandeses. Vesti apenas uma parte de baixo e comi o que encontrei primeiro na geladeira.

Meu interfone tocou assim que encostei na cama, praguejei violentamente antes de levantar e me arrastar para atender. Quem seria tão tarde da noite? Ah, sim. Meu compromisso.

Mandei subir enquanto preparava um drink no bar, deixei a porta de entrada encostada e logo dois braços quentes me envolveram. Alison.

- Hm, cheiroso – Ela sussurrou mordiscando a pele sensível do lóbulo da minha orelha.

Virei-me e ofereci uma dose de whisky escocês, aceitado prontamente por ela. Cabelos negros, olhos verdes e muitas histórias pra contar.

- Você está muito bonita hoje, Ali – Elogiei e tive um vislumbre de seu sorriso convencido.

Seu vestido bem cortado, preto, com decote suave, me lembrava alguém que não era muito agradável trazer a mente uma hora dessas. Bella adora esse tipo de roupa, é quase impossível não notar com tantas vezes que ela as repete.

- Vamos para o quarto, garotão – Alison murmurou com uma voz suplicantemente sexy.

- Meu sofá é bastante espaçoso – Puxei sua mão em direção à sala de estar, uma música ambiente tocava nos amplificadores espalhados no sistema de som do apartamento – Deite-se.

Ela equilibrou o copo de whisky em um suporte no sofá e fui puxado pelo pescoço para um beijo suculento. A garota estava fervendo e nós sequer começamos.

- Está apressadinha? – Sussurrei contra seus lábios – Vamos com calma, temos a noite inteira.

- Então... – Ela subiu e me colocou deitado, como estava antes – Fique aí bem quietinho.

Imaginei o que viria em seguida e tratei de fechar os olhos para aguçar os outros sentidos, assim que ela começou a beijar meu corpo o meu celular tocou.

- Droga – Praguejei. Se fosse Tyna novamente eu juro que...

- Não atenda – Alison voltou ao seu trabalho e eu me sentei empurrando seu rosto com delicadeza.

Peguei o aparelho de dentro do short e no visor havia um número desconhecido. Afastei Alison quando finalmente atendi:

- Pois não? – Perguntei irritado por estarem atrapalhando a minha noite.

- _Sr. Edward Cullen?_ – Era uma voz maternal e tranquila.

- Absolutamente, Sra. – Respondi, Alison me observava bebendo do seu copo.

- _Precisamos que o senhor venha imediatamente à Delegacia de Polícia Norte de Seattle._ – A senhora do outro lado da linha parecia profissional demais quando disse essas palavras que me assustaram abruptamente.

- E por qual motivo eu teria que comparecer à Delegacia? – Perguntei intrigado, meus dedos viajando nos fios da cabeça.

- _Senhor, aconteceu algo de muito grave com seus familiares_ – Ela murmurou.

Meu mundo foi ao chão. Minha mãe? Meu pai? Quem?

- Senhora, seja específica – Andei em círculos enquanto era assistido atentamente por Alison – O que aconteceu e com quais familiares? Quais são os nomes? Quem são?

- _Mantenha a calma, Sr. Cullen. Eu me chamo Andrea e sou da Assistência Social. O Sr. tem certeza que quer saber por telefone?_

- Claro! Eu vou processá-la se não falar agora mesmo! – Gritei furioso e nervoso, queria arremessar o maldito celular na parede – Diga. Agora.

- _O Sr. e a Sra. McCarty sofreram um acidente e os nomes do senhor e da senhorita Swan estavam nos números para emergência encontrados nos documentos dos dois_ – Ela falava pausadamente como se aquilo fosse diminuir a minha agonia.

Rose? Emmet? O que diabos tinha acontecido? Bella? Onde estava Bella?

- Qual a gravidade do acidente? Eles estão bem? Em que hospital? – Eu falava girando em círculos pela casa – E a Srta. Swan já foi informada?

- _A Srta. Swan ainda não foi comunicada, o senhor quer fazê-lo? _– Andrea sussurrava – _Por que o senhor não vem até a delegacia e eu explico melhor? _

- Por favor, diga onde eles estão – Supliquei sacando as chaves do carro e apertando o botão do elevador milhões de vezes.

- _Sr. Cullen, eu sinto muito..._ – Andrea diminuiu o tom de voz.

- O que? – Esmurrei a porta do elevador para que descesse mais rápido.

- _O Sr. e a Sra. McCarty não resistiram, foi fatal. Precisamos que o senhor venha reconhecer os corpos. _

Eu não consegui processar aquelas palavras, mas uma coisa estava clara para mim: A minha vida tinha acabado de mudar completamente após um telefonema.

Para sempre.

* * *

**Pensaram na minha proposta? **

**Ah, porque eu já sei que esse capítulo vai sair na sexta! **

**Beijo, lindocas. Comentem e ganhem mais um cap de presente!**

**Manu**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Olá, minhas moças! Obrigada pelas reviews, saibam que leio cada uma e que me trazem sempre um sorriso. Mesmo que não tenhamos batido a meta, não sou vingativa. Aqui está o capítulo 3, segurem a emoção.**

**E sejam felizes lendo,**

**Beijo - nos vemos lá embaixo:**

**(Capítulo betado pela Karen)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

O telefone tocava insistentemente naquela madrugada, Bella tinha vontade de socar o aparelho pela janela, mas ligou a luz do abajur perto de sua cama e atendeu a ligação.

Do outro lado da cidade, Edward estava em mais um final de domingo com mais uma mulher em seu apartamento. Seu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente no bolso de sua calça, a escolhida da noite balançou a cabeça para que ele não atendesse e continuou a beijá-lo, enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo dourado e bagunçado. Edward se afastou dela e puxou o aparelho para receber a pior notícia de sua vida.

A polícia de Seattle informava aquilo que mudaria para sempre a vida desses dois jovens.

- Boa noite, esse número é da Srta. Swan? – A assistente social, Andrea, continuava com sua missão dolorosa.

- Sim, sou eu – Bella sentou-se e esperou pelo pior.

- Aqui é Andrea, assistente social da Delegacia Norte de Seattle e o número da senhorita foi encontrado nos telefones das vítimas – A doce assistente sussurrava. Ela sabia que a reação das mulheres sempre eram piores.

- Vítimas? – Bella entrou em desespero nítido, saiu da cama e começou a vestir qualquer tecido que viu pela frente – Pelo amor de Deus, Sra. O que aconteceu?

- O Sr. e a Sra. McCarty sofreram um acidente – Algo estalou na mente de Bella.

De repente, nada fazia sentido. O dia, o mês, o ano. Tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo.

- Andrea... – A voz de Bella estava quebradiça, Andrea sabia que ela começaria a chorar e precisava falar a pior parte.

- Srta. Swan, precisamos que alguém reconheça os corpos imediatamente.

Corpos?

Isso significava que...

Bella ajoelhou no chão do seu quarto e pediu para Deus que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, pediu para ser acordada nem que fosse por Edward Cullen e uma bacia de água fria.

- A senhora quer dizer... que... – Isabella já estava chorando copiosamente – que os meus amigos... morreram? Como? Não, isso não é possível. É impossível, senhora. Impossível.

Ela negava para diminuir a dor.

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Swan – Andrea sussurrou baixinho sentindo a dor de Bella.

- O que...? Não avisaram aos outros familiares? – Bella respondia em tom melancólico, ela ainda não acreditava no que ouvia – E a bebê? Meu Deus, estou chegando aí em alguns minutos.

- Desculpe-nos, Srta. Swan, o seu número e o do Sr. Cullen eram os primeiros de emergência que encontramos nos documentos que eles portavam – Explicou Andrea.

- Tudo bem... – Respirou fundo tentando segurar as lágrimas e o grande aperto que se formava em seu coração – O Sr. Cullen já foi avisado?

- Sim, ele está chegando em poucos minutos para fazer o reconhecimento.

Bella segurou o telefone a alguns centímetros de distância e olhou para o céu sem estrelas de Seattle à noite. Ela ainda não acreditava que seus melhores amigos estavam mortos. Não, não...

Vestiu um sobretudo preto sobre as roupas de dormir e pegou apenas as chaves do carro, dirigindo desesperadamente até o Instituto Médico Legal e Delegacia Norte de Seattle. Uma ronda de policiais estavam por lá, além do carro de Edward estacionado.

Seu ódio por ele pareceu sumir em alguns instantes, apenas a sensação de perda tomando seu peito.

Abriu a porta com força e o encontrou parado, encostado em uma das pilastras enquanto um policial lhe passava detalhes. Os cabelos dele pareciam como sempre cabelos pós-foda, mas seus olhos estavam escuros e seu rosto inchado. Ele parecia ter chorado.

Bella olhou para Edward sem perguntar nada e ele assentiu, seus lábios sussurraram "São eles." E ela desabou a chorar. Ele hesitantemente envolveu os braços em seu corpo pequeno, deixou que ela chorasse em sua camisa cheirosa e algumas lágrimas escaparam do seu rosto.

Que diabos?

- Ah, Edward... – Bella sentiu as resistências de Edward sendo perfuradas quando ele soluçou em seu cabelo – E Alice? Jasper?

- Eu, eu... não sei – Sua voz parecia sem rumo.

- Desculpem interromper, nós sabemos o quanto deve estar sendo duro para vocês... Mas precisamos informar alguns procedimentos – A Delegada do caso começou a falar, mas Bella ouviu tudo agarrada a Edward.

Depois de algum tempo, Bella se afastou e seu cérebro pareceu funcionar corretamente.

- Onde está a bebê? Ela estava com eles no momento do acidente? – Sua voz era desesperada.

- Não, a bebê estava aos cuidados de uma babá. Nós a encaminhamos para um lar temporário para crianças órfãs, pois não conseguimos comunicar a nenhum familiar. Apenas vocês. – Sra. Kingley, a delegada, respondeu amavelmente.

- E ela vai ter que ficar nesse lar até quando? – Edward perguntou.

- Até alguém poder assumir sua guarda temporária, o Juiz provavelmente nomeará um tutor legal.

- Nós a pegaremos amanhã bem cedo – Bella falou convicta, Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Bella, nós não podemos ficar com uma criança! – Edward puxou Bella para um canto e a sacudiu levemente – Nós supostamente nos odiamos, como vamos cuidar de um bebê juntos?

- Você quer deixar a Sophie em um lar para órfãs? Você vai deixar a bebê do seu melhor amigo sozinha? Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Edward. Sinceramente... – Bella engasgou com a própria saliva tamanho era seu nervosismo.

- Mas, Bella... – Edward enfiou as duas mãos entre os fios dourados e caminhou até a porta de entrada do local, ele parecia perdido – Eu amo a Sophie, só que é tanta responsabilidade... Eu ainda não sei lidar com a notícia...

- Para alguém vagabundo e mulherengo feito você? – Bella alfinetou e ganhou uma careta magoada dele – Eu concordo, Edward. Apenas pense nisso como algo temporário, nós daremos um jeito. O mais importante é deixarmos a Sophie em segurança nesse momento, ela perdeu Rosalie e Emmet de uma só vez. Oh meu Deus...

Edward se sentiu estúpido por estar pensando em si mesmo nesse momento trágico.

- Vamos, vamos pegar a bebê. – Ele pegou o braço de Bella e a arrastou até seu carro.

- Agora? – Ela perguntou, perdida. Era muito tarde – ou cedo – dependendo do ponto de vista.

- Sim – Ele respondeu.

E aquela foi a decisão que mudou a vida dos dois para sempre.

**~TBA~**

- Como assim a Sophie está com outra família? – Bella esbravejou pelo telefone enquanto Edward dirigia atordoado – Não, Sra. Ryle, eu estou indo agora mesmo ao orfanato para buscar a Sophie, e não tente me impedir! Mande quem quer que seja entregá-la, ela tem a mim e ao tio...

Edward estava realmente assustado com o comportamento de Bella, ela parecia desesperada. Ele tomou o celular dela e sussurrou calmo demais:

- Sra. Ryle, por favor – Implorou apelando para o seu charme – Ela não pode vir conosco? Onde essa família mora? Eu vou até lá busca-la.

- Desculpe, senhor – Sra. Ryle tinha um tom de voz decidido – Falem com seu advogado, a criança só pode ser retirada de nossos cuidados após uma ordem judicial.

Bella fazia gestos para que ele explicasse a situação, Edward simplesmente ignorou-a.

- Ok, ligaremos amanhã cedo – Ele desligou antes que a Sra. Séria respondesse.

- Por que você...? – Isabella não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar – Edward, a Sophie... Nós precisamos da Sophie...

Edward não sabia o que fazer diante da atitude totalmente fora do comum de Bella, ele também parecia entorpecido. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Alô? Doutor Aro? – Ligou para o advogado de Emmet e Rosalie.

- É o Sr. Cullen? – Disse Aro – Imagino que queira saber sobre a bebê...

- Sim, nós acabamos de saber que ela está aos cuidados de uma família e precisamos de uma ordem judicial para pegá-la no Lar Temporário – Edward dirigia tão lentamente e sem rumo algum, ele não sabia para onde ir pela primeira vez na vida.

- Como advogado das partes envolvidas no acidente, preciso intervir e advogar aos senhores – Aro tentava explicar o próximo plano – A senhora Swan está aí, certo?

- Sim – Edward olhou para Bella que não tirava os olhos de suas ações, ela parecia tão descabelada e cansada. Só então ele notou que ela estava vestindo um pijama de bolinhas por baixo do sobretudo.

- Sugiro a vocês dois irem para a casa de Rosalie e Emmet, durmam lá essa noite. Passarei bem cedo para explicar como deve ser daqui em diante, e logo a ordem judicial para pegar a Sophie estará na mão de ambos – Aro parecia altamente profissional – Precisamos conversar a respeito de algumas decisões tomadas pelo casal antes de morrer.

Edward engoliu em seco e, como estava no auto falante, Bella derramou mais lágrimas sem choro.

- Tudo bem... Mas é realmente necessário que nós dois estejamos na casa deles? – Ele não sabia como Bella iria encarar aquilo e realmente não tinha forças para socorrê-la.

- Vocês dois precisam estar mais ligados com o caso do que nunca. E se querem pegar a criança, precisam de motivos.

- Ok, feito – Agora Edward sabia para onde ir – Estaremos a sua espera amanhã, doutor.

E Bella apenas suspirou, observando a estrada enquanto eles seguiam para encarar o peso que adornava suas costas.

**~TBA~**

Ambos não conseguiram pregar os olhos durante o restante da noite.

As fotos do casal espalhadas por toda a casa não ajudavam, ainda mais todas as coisas nos lugares onde eles deixaram a última vez que estiveram aqui. Bella ficou com o quarto de hóspedes e Edward descansou na poltrona do quarto de Sophie.

- Edward? – Bella chamou com delicadeza quando não o achou na parte baixa da casa.

Ele desceu as escadas ajeitando a camiseta enquanto sentia o cheiro de bacon e café, de repente nem tudo pareceu tão trágico.

- Como passou a noite? – Perguntou observando Bella posicionar metodicamente os talheres no balcão, ela parecia querer distrair-se com algo para tentar esquecer o momento.

- Está tudo bem, vamos tomar café. Já liguei para o advogado, ele estará aqui em meia hora – Bella evitou falar demais.

Eles comeram em um silêncio incômodo, não entendiam como suas vidas estariam dali em diante. Tudo que conseguiam pensar era: não estavam prontos para o que estava por vir.

- Bella... – Edward tentou ser delicado, realmente triste com a situação – E se...

A campainha tocou.

Isabella levantou em um pulo, ainda de pijama. Edward sorriu com aquela visão simples e desarmada da mulher que tanto lhe causava dor de cabeça.

- Dr. Aro – Bella sussurrou abrindo a porta, Aro estava vestido para uma audiência e parecia muito bem disposto.

Ao contrário de Edward e Bella.

- Bom dia, Srta. Swan – Sorriu – Sr. Cullen.

Ao sentar na mesa da sala de jantar, Edward finalmente se manifestou.

- Conseguiram comunicar aos parentes? – Perguntou realmente tentando se lembrar do pai de Emmet, ele nunca foi muito presente.

- Conseguimos falar com os mais próximos: O pai de Emmet, seu primo Phil, a tia Doroth. E, como Rosalie era filha única e seus pais já são falecidos... Apenas alguns parentes ficaram sabendo. Sr. Jasper e Sra. Alice também foram informados.

- Ah meu Deus – Bella colocou as mãos na boca, ela tinha completamente esquecido dos amigos – E eles...?

- Estão ajudando a preparar a cerimônia e o funeral – Aro tossiu – Vamos as partes imediatas: Sophie. Aqui está a ordem judicial de busca, já marquei a audiência para vocês dois ficarem com a guarda temporária...

- Espere – Edward levantou as mãos – O que quer dizer com nós dois?

Ele apontou para si e para Bella.

Aro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, eles dois realmente não sabiam do testamento.

- Os senhores Emmet e Rosalie nunca mencionaram um testamento? – Aro ficou surpreso com as caras assustadas de Bella e Edward.

- Testamento? – Bella não sabia onde Aro queria chegar.

- Srta. Swan, seus amigos fizeram um testamento antes de falecerem. Pouco tempo, eu diria – Aro pegou alguns papéis de sua pasta e colocou sobre a mesa – Conseguiram quitar esta casa e deixaram todos os seus bens, incluindo a EcoRose, para Sophie administrar após sua maioridade.

Eles ouviam apreensivos.

- Sobre a Sophie... – Aro pegou um dos papéis – Rosalie e Emmet escolheram quem ficaria com a guarda da menina caso ambos falecessem. E, senhores, eles nomearam vocês.

Bella ficou silenciosa, mas Edward levantou da cadeira e colocou as mãos no cabelo desgrenhado.

- Como? – Ele quase gritou – Nós? Nós dois?

Isso era totalmente sem sentido. Como Emmet e Rose poderiam pensar neles para tomar conta de Sophie?

- Sei que não é a melhor maneira de se começar uma família, mas... – Aro não via motivos para tanto desespero já que ambos pareciam ter algum tipo de relacionamento.

- O senhor acha que...? – Bella finalmente riu com sarcasmo – De jeito nenhum! Nós não somos casados, nunca fodidamente na terra eu me casaria com... com um babaca!

Aro arregalou os olhos e olhou para Edward, ele parecia afetado com as palavras de Bella. Quem ela acha que é?

- Nós supostamente nos odiamos, o senhor deve estar brincando... – Edward dava giros pela sala – E, Bella, vamos concordar que você nunca se casaria com ninguém, na verdade.

- Sem insultos – Aro pronunciou – Vocês precisam se acalmar. Se trata de algo grandioso, não estamos falando de um carro ou uma casa... Estamos falando de uma criança. Um ser humano. E eles escolheram vocês dois, juntos, para fazerem isso.

- Eu preciso de ar – Edward levantou um dedo, Aro assentiu e então Bella o viu saindo pela porta do quintal.

Ela também se levantou e colocou as mãos no rosto, pensando no que faria. Rosalie, Rosalie... O que você estava pensando quando tomou essa decisão?

- Posso chama-lo de Aro? – Perguntou checando as horas, oito da manhã – Quando poderei buscar a Sophie?

- É claro que pode me chamar de Aro, mas sinto pela Sophie... Vocês têm que resolver essa situação antes de ficar com a menina – Ele foi se levantando – Eu posso passar outra hora e...

- Não! – Bella gritou – Por favor, fique onde está.

Então ela foi atrás do irresponsável, insensível e arrogante Edward.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aí parado? Aro quer uma resposta – Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, Edward estava sentado na escadinha que dava para o jardim de cabeça baixa.

- É tão fácil para você, Isabella... Tão fácil! – Ele se levantou e passou por ela, Bella respirou fundo e voltou para dentro da casa.

- Aro – Ela tossiu antes de sentar distante de Edward – A Sophie não pode ficar com... com só um de nós? Alguém realmente engajado em cria-la sozinha?

Edward a olhou nos olhos enquanto Aro respondia:

- Bom... Eu posso checar, mas as possibilidades...

- E se eu também quiser ficar? – Edward perguntou querendo desfazer a ideia maluca da mente de Bella. Ele não permitiria que ela cuidasse da bebê sozinha, afinal ele também amava a Sophie.

- Qual a parte do "se trata de uma criança" vocês dois não entenderam? – Aro arrumou seus papéis realmente sem paciência para aquela discussão, Emmet e Rosalie só podiam estar doidos quando escolheram esses dois para uma tarefa tão importante – Ainda existem outras possibilidades, os outros familiares do Phil por exemplo.

- Podemos resolver as "outras possibilidades" depois, não podemos? – Edward sugeriu e Aro assentiu, finalmente tranquilo.

- Agora eu só quero a ordem judicial para pegar a Sophie – Bella interferiu realmente chateada por Edward estar querendo dar a Sophie para outras pessoas.

- _Nós _queremos – Edward a corrigiu, irritando-a ainda mais.

- Aqui está – Aro entregou o papel assinado pelo juiz – Vocês têm duas semanas para tomar a decisão: ficam ou não ficam com a Sophie. Eu estou indo.

- Obrigado, Doutor – Bella disse pegando o papel.

A loucura parecia estar somente começando.

**~TBA~**

Edward e Bella assinavam alguns papéis enquanto a assistente social do Lar Temporário pegava a Sophie, ela tinha passado a noite aos cuidados de uma família que ficou muito tentada a dar entrada na adoção. Quando Bella soube, apenas ficou com vontade de pegar a bebê e sair correndo daquele lugar triste.

Várias crianças estavam espalhadas em uma sala de brinquedos, assim que um chorinho conhecido dominou os ouvidos de Bella, ela se levantou da cadeira e seguiu o som.

- Oh, Sophie – Dos seus olhos saíram lágrimas quando viu a bebê no colo da assistente, Sophie chorava procurando alguém conhecido – Aqui, a titia Bella chegou para buscar a princesa dela. Não chore...

Sophie parou de chorar, apenas soluçava, quando colocou os olhinhos em cima de Bella. Finalmente ela se sentiu segura, levantou seus bracinhos e pediu pela tia. Bella não suportou aquela visão e não conseguiu segurar o choro.

Edward foi até elas, observando Sophie se curvar nos braços de Bella e aconchegar o corpinho no dela. As duas pareciam acolhidas e, finalmente, bem. Ele não pensou, apenas envolveu os braços em torno de Bella e Sophie. Todos os problemas deixados para depois.

- Olha, Sophie – Bella tinha a voz chorosa, seu coração partido – O titio Edward também veio ficar a com a princesinha dele.

Sophie abriu um sorriso sem dentes e Edward a pegou no colo, sua cabecinha com fios loiros pairou sobre o ombro dele e Bella suspirou.

Eles teriam uma longa e dura estrada para percorrer.

- Está tudo bem, mocinha – Edward sussurrou caminhando com Bella para o carro, eles levariam Sophie de novo ao lugar do qual nunca deveria ter saído: seu lar.

**~TBA~**

Sophie dormia tranquilamente no bercinho camping instalado no meio da sala, Edward e Bella faziam ligações pedindo afastamento do trabalhos por pelo menos um dia.

- Tyna, cancele as reuniões de hoje e amanhã. Vou precisar de um tempo para decidir o que fazer... – Edward andava em círculos.

- Desculpe, Doutor Black, foi um imprevisto e... – Bella gaguejava, ela não queria iniciar uma conversa com o diretor do hospital dessa maneira – Eu nunca deixei de cumprir com meus horários, mas não tenho como deixar a Sophie sozinha. Ela precisa de mim.

- Dra. Swan, tome o tempo que achar necessário... – Jacob foi doce – Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, estarei no funeral.

- Muito obrigada, Dr. – Bella ficou vermelha – De verdade.

Edward observou Isabella ruborizando e achou aquela visão totalmente não-Bella. Ele franziu o cenho e foi pegar uma cerveja na geladeira enquanto pensava nas possibilidades de adoção para Sophie.

E, como se a própria estivesse sabendo dos seus pensamentos, Sophie acordou chorando copiosamente. Edward foi até a sala para ver Bella parada diante do berço e Sophie chorando agarrada a grade. Ele foi pegá-la, mas Bella o impediu afastando com uma mão.

- Deixe ela se acalmar – Sussurrou.

- Ela deve estar com fome, ou com a fralda suja, ou com algum tipo de... dor? – Edward não sabia o que fazer.

- Pela minha experiência, ela está irritada e possivelmente com fome – Bella pegou a bebê nos braços que não parava de chorar – Vou preparar algo para ela comer, vá distraí-la.

Edward recebeu o pacote chorão e olhou para Bella como se fosse matá-la.

- Assim, tão simples? O que eu vou fazer para ela parar? – Ele levantou a bebê, jogando-a para cima.

Bella deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha.

- A doutora sei-tudo não sabe de nada, Sophie – Ele resmungou – Pare de chorar, você quer conversar sobre isso? Que tal uma música?

Edward buscou na mente alguma música para crianças, mas só sabia a do bicho-papão e achava que poderia assustar a pequena.

- Já sei, vamos atrás da Bella – Ele se deu por rendido ouvindo o som do processador na cozinha.

Sophie apenas chorava mais. Ela queria a mamãe ou o papai, mas só tinha dois desajeitados que se odeiam tentando fazer algo para que ela parasse de chorar.

- Coloque ela na cadeirinha – Bella murmurou por cima do som.

- Que porcaria é essa que você está fazendo? – Edward obedeceu e colocou Sophie no cadeirão de comida, mas ela continuava a chorar.

- Eu cozinho muito bem, Sr. Cullen – Bella protestou enquanto colocava a papinha em um pote, indo em direção a Sophie.

Edward tomou sua cerveja tentando achar uma maneira de esquecer o choro de Sophie em sua mente.

- Vamos lá, garotinha – Bella fazia aviãozinho – Abra a boquinha, está delicioso!

Edward, em parte, entendia porque Sophie não parava de chorar. Aquilo era uma tortura.

Sophie empurrava a colher com o rosto e as mãozinhas, sujando tudo no processo. Bella tentava não se irritar com o choro e a rejeição da criança, mas estava tão frustrada com toda aquela situação miserável...

- Eu desisto – Sussurrou colocando o pote sobre a mesa, Edward abriu um pacote de salgadinhos e deu um a Sophie.

Ela milagrosamente parou de chorar.

- Você acha que nós somos o melhor para ela? – Ele sussurrou, se afastando.

Sophie precisava de uma mãe e de um pai prontos para isso. Edward e Bella com certeza não se encaixavam nesse papel.

- Vamos esperar até o funeral – Bella se rendeu – E veremos com quem Sophie realmente pode ficar. Somos um fracasso.

Edward sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas ele não podia abrir mão do bem-estar da garotinha em sua frente.

E, sem dúvidas, os dois não faziam parte disso.

~TBA~

**Dia do funeral.**

_**Homenageando o amor de Rosalie e Emmet McCarty.**_

- A cerimônia foi tão bonita – Alice dizia em lágrimas – A ficha definitivamente caiu para mim. Eles se foram.

- O que mais me preocupa é a Sophie – Jasper sussurrou – Será que aqueles dois loucos vão dar conta? Ainda não entendo porque Rose e Emm os escolheram. E nós dois?

- Jas, você vive viajando – Alice sussurrou – Como eu poderia te acompanhar? E o meu trabalho?

- Bella trabalha o tempo inteiro, Edward também – Jasper parecia triste.

- Quem sabe a família do Emmet não queira ficar com a Sophie? Aliás, Edward e Bella estão tentando fazer isso no momento – Alice pegou uma sobremesa que estava sendo servida.

Todos estavam na casa do casal, inclusive os pais de Edward e Bella. Eles estavam desesperados por uma solução.

- Mãe, eu não sei como te agradecer – Bella beijou a testa de Reneé – Obrigada por cuidar da bebê pra mim.

- Estarei aqui sempre que precisar – Reneé sussurrou encantada com Sophie. Ela sonhava com o dia em que Bella cansasse e tivesse filhos, finalmente algo parecido estava acontecendo – Você realmente pensa em abrir mão dela?

- Não, eu não penso – Bella disse, triste – Mas com o Edward fica completamente difícil. Nós dois jamais conseguiremos dar conta disso, juntos.

- Você sabe a minha opinião – Reneé levantou os braços. Ela era totalmente Team Edward, mesmo sabendo do seu histórico mulherengo.

- Guarde-a para si – Bella se afastou depois de beijar Sophie. Sua mãe só poderia ter um parafuso a menos.

Sim, Edward estava incrivelmente lindo em um smoking preto. Mas era somente isso. Isabella não saberia como conviver no mesmo teto que um homem sem regras, sem horários, sem conduta moral.

Falando nele...

- Eu acho que definitivamente devemos ficar com o primo Phil – Ele dizia em tom de brincadeira – Minha mãe acabou de dizer que ele é o candidato perfeito. 9 filhos. Realmente sabe manter uma criança viva.

- Sem dúvidas – Bella sorriu e Edward observou atentamente. Ela poderia ser atraente quando não estava reclamando e sendo o macho alfa – O que acha do pai do Emmet?

- O dependente químico? – Edward tomou um gole do seu champanhe, sendo extremamente sexy e chamando a atenção da doutora – Sophie seria uma ótima fabricante de metanfetamina.

Bella riu tragicamente, eles estavam tão perdidos!

- Ainda temos a tia Doroth e a prima de Rosalie – Ela tentava ser positiva – Vou chamar a sua mãe para me ajudar.

Edward fez uma reverência, deixando-a passar e observando seu corpo naquele vestido colado. Puta merda.

Bella só pensava que ele estava bêbado para ser tão gentil.

- Sra. Cullen? – Ela parou diante da mulher elegante e extremamente bonita, os mesmos olhos azuis do filho.

- Oh, Bella! Por favor, me chame de Esme – A mulher abraçou Bella sem pedir permissão – Sei que deve estar sendo difícil, também sei como meu filho pode ser teimoso... Mas vocês vão achar a melhor saída.

Bella piscou achando que Edward realmente não fosse filho dessa mulher educada e requintada. Tão doce... Totalmente ao contrário do babaca que ela fazia esforços para esquecer a presença.

- Sim, nós vamos – Sussurrou perdida – Hmm, a senhora poderia me acompanhar? Preciso de ajuda para falar com as últimas candidatas a guarda da Sophie.

- Sem dúvidas, querida – Esme alisou os cabelos cacheados de Bella e a seguiu.

Será que seu filho finalmente entraria nos eixos? Somente uma mulher como Bella poderia transformar Edward, e sua grande experiência nunca falhou.

- Olá, você é a tia Doroth? – Bella perguntou educadamente à mulher aparentemente inofensiva.

- Olá! Você é a Bella? O Emmet gostava tanto... – Então a mulher começou a chorar.

Esme e Bella ficaram sem ações.

- Tudo bem, senhora – Bella deu palmadinhas nas costas da mulher – Ele está em paz, com certeza.

- Filha, eu sei o que vocês querem – Doroth apontou – Mas não posso ficar com a menina, não tenho condições nem de me manter... Quanto mais uma criança. Eu adoraria ajudar, mas não posso cuidar de um bebê.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. O que ela estava fazendo?

Observou Edward entrevistando a suposta prima de Rosalie, a mulher estava vestida impropriamente para um funeral. Usava um vestido vermelho sangue com muitos decotes, Esme ficou horrorizada.

- O que eu faço, Esme? – Bella estava totalmente perdida.

Esme a acolheu nos braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Querida, vocês são as melhores pessoas para a Sophie – E aquilo parecia um absurdo para os ouvidos de Bella – Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas vocês dois, de alguma forma, são os melhores candidatos. Acredite, eu não estou dizendo isso da boca pra fora. Eu conheço o filho que tenho, vocês dois podem se completar na educação da Sophie da melhor maneira possível.

Esme queria dizer que eles podiam se completar de todas as maneiras, mas não arriscou. Bella respirou fundo e tomou sua decisão, a mais difícil da sua vida.

Ela olhou para Edward que tinha a cara mais irônica possível quando conversava com a stripper em sua frente. Eles se conectaram com apenas um olhar.

Bella fez um sinal com a cabeça e deixou os braços de Esme. Edward ficou tocado e ao mesmo tempo enciumado com o afeto entre as duas. Seguiu Bella até um quarto no segundo andar e fechou a porta atrás de si, reduzindo o barulho que faziam na casa.

- Eu preciso de uma posição sua – Ela murmurou olhando a janela e as árvores lá fora. Eles estavam no quarto de Sophie.

- Incrivelmente, no meio de toda essa loucura, as melhores pessoas somos nós – Edward se sentou na poltrona de amamentação de Rosalie – Nunca achei que diria isso, mas vamos ter que trabalhar juntos. Não vejo outra alternativa.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward – Bella realmente sentia, pois sabia que aquela decisão para Edward seria totalmente diferente do que foi para ela – Sei que suas expectativas de vida não eram terminar morando em uma casa comigo.

Edward ficou completamente em silêncio, evitando os olhos de Bella. Com certeza não eram esses os seus planos de vida, mas acontece que ele não tinha planos.

- Nós podemos nos ajustar de maneira a não interferir na vida do outro – Ele disse.

- Sim, vamos nos focar na Sophie. Dar o melhor para ela, como Rosalie e Emmet queriam dar – Bella abaixou os braços – Podemos planejar tudo, nos dias em que você tiver compromissos eu assumo. E vice-versa. Vou diminuir minha carga horária no hospital.

Edward não queria que Bella abandonasse o que tanto amava fazer, mas sabia que era preciso. Ele também abandonaria velhos hábitos.

- Não precisa deixar de trazer seus encontros, apenas defina horários – Bella revirou os olhos insatisfeita em citar essa parte – E, por favor, no quarto dos fundos bem longe dos olhos de Sophie.

Ela queria dizer "dos meus olhos" e Edward sentiu isso.

Ele sorriu, seria melhor do que imaginava.

- Obrigada, Bella – Levantou erguendo a mão para selar esse acordo mútuo.

- Tudo pela Sophie – Ela sussurrou tocando na mão dele e sentindo o aquecer que sentiu anos atrás.

Edward percebeu, mas ficou quieto. Eles fariam aquilo tudo dar certo.

Ou pelo menos iriam tentar.

**~TBA~**

* * *

**Já sentiram que história definitivamente começou? **

**Hahaha**

**Minha beta pegou o Cap 7 hoje e disse que precisa de um plano de saúde para corrigir meus textos. Acho que o coração dela não está aguentando, então vocês podem ter uma ideia do que lhes aguarda... **

**Bjs, até quarta. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Quarta-feira será o nosso dia de postagem, certo? Agora vai ser só uma vez por semana. E sobre um comentário inoportuno, eu sei que Emmett se escreve com dois "ts" porque li os livros, mas eu posso sempre esquecer eventualmente. Digito rápido demais, então perdoem por erros que são completamente humanos e normais. **

**Aqui está o capítulo 4, betado pela Karenzita. Eu amo esse capítulo, mas estou amando ainda mais os próximos. Esperem e verão. **

**Boa leitura,**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Edward e Bella estavam se empenhando para fazer o máximo. No domingo, as caixas da mudança chegaram com roupas e pertence de ambos. Bella ficou com o quarto de hóspedes, Edward com o quarto dos fundos. Sophie continuaria em seu quartinho, no segundo andar, e o quarto de Emmett e Rosalie ficaria fechado até o luto passar.

Bella não entrava lá nem sequer para limpar, ela tinha medo de desabar a chorar novamente. Era tudo novo e insano, mas eles estavam tentando.

Sophie estava mais acostumada com os dois, mesmo ainda dando trabalho dobrado para comer e dormir. Ela sentia muita falta do leite materno, Bella até tentou dar um pouco de leite do banco do Hospital, só que a menininha rejeitou.

- Edward, você viu as suas noites com a Sophie? Estão no quadro do corredor – Bella gritou do andar de baixo, ela estava cozinhando o jantar enquanto Sophie assistia a algum desenho na tv da sala e era vigiada pelos olhos atentos da tia.

- Sim! – Edward respondeu descendo as escadas – E consertei a parte que me envolve na sexta-feira.

- Como? – Bella parou de picar a cenoura – Eu tenho plantão de 24h na sexta, Edward!

Ela choramingou e virou-se para acertar o cabo da colher que segurava em Edward, mas ficou boquiaberta quando o viu... sem camisa. Tentou disfarçar e olhar para o chão, mas ele tinha pegado seu olhar examinador.

- Gosta do que vê? – Ele tentou soar sedutor, Bella voltou a picar a cenoura.

- Sem chance, babaca – Jogou os ingredientes na panela e ligou o fogo – Você vai ficar com a Sophie na sexta, já combinamos isso.

- Também tenho compromisso! – Ele ficou atrás de Bella tentando ver o que ela preparava e a achando fofa com um avental branco e roupa de academia.

- Já disse, arranje seus encontros no sábado – Bella tentou não se afetar com a presença dele – E, por favor, me dê espaço.

Sophie gritou e os dois saíram correndo para checa-la.

Ela continuou rindo e observando as cores da tv, assistindo tudo da sua cadeirinha de alimentação.

- Pelo visto ela só está se divertindo com os Wiggles – Disse Edward.

- Você sabe o nome do desenho? – Bella debochou e beijou a testa de Sophie, ela tinha um cheiro delicioso de bebê.

- Esqueceu que se tornou o meu canal favorito? – Edward revirou os olhos – Vamos lá, eu realmente preciso da sexta-feira livre. Prometo te recompensar.

- Não, Edward – Bella proferiu continuando o trabalho na cozinha – Por favor coloque o lixo para fora.

Edward saiu resmungando, Bella sempre seria uma rabugenta de merda. Ele teria que achar uma saída, não podia perder a reunião com os Tailandeses na sexta-feira. Principalmente porque Amanda estaria presente e...

- Edward!? – Bella gritou assim que ele pisou fora de casa com os sacos de lixo.

- Caralho, mulher – Ele gemeu de frustração.

Tudo pela Sophie!

Quando entrou, viu Bella retirando o avental e abaixando a chama do fogão.

- Olhe a comida e a Sophie pra mim, por favor? – Ela piscou os olhos, Edward ficou um pouco afetado – Preciso tomar banho.

Ele não disse nada, apenas viu Bella subir as escadas e desaparecer.

- Sosso! Vamos brincar lá fora? – Ele propôs a garotinha. Ela colocou as mãos na boca e sorriu sem dentes. Tão linda.

Edward pegou o pacotinho no colo e saiu, caminhando pelo condomínio e fazendo as vizinhas afastarem as cortinas das janelas. Por que mulheres ficam tão loucas com a visão de um homem segurando um bebê?

- É, Sophie – Ele levantou a menina no ar – Até que fazemos uma boa dupla.

Sophie babou seu queixo e o fez de mordedor, Edward riu sentindo cócegas.

Ela estava apenas com uma calcinha e uma blusinha, mesmo que estivesse calor não era muito adequado para sair à rua aquela hora da noite. Edward não tinha nem notado isso, então continuou o passeio com a bebê.

- Olha, Sophie – Apontou para algumas crianças andando de bicicleta – Quando você crescer mais, vou te dar uma dessas. Você quer?

Sophie abaixou a cabeça no pescoço de Edward e ficou mexendo com a orelha fria do tio enquanto caminhavam. Sua barriguinha estava fazendo barulhinhos, parecia ser fome.

O celular de Edward tocou e ele fez malabarismo para atender sem soltar a Sosso dos seus braços.

- Cullen – Respondeu ao atender, Sophie segurou o aparelho junto com a mão dele.

- _E aí, garotão?_ – Ele conhecia aquela voz. Amanda.

Sua voz ficou mais suave, mais tranquila e ele até esqueceu que tinha uma criança no colo.

- Amanda – Respirou fundo.

- _Tudo certo para a sexta? Você sabe, viajo para Paris na manhã seguinte com os tailandeses e a Tyna me disse que o meu Sr. Cullen vai estar em casa_ – Ela tinha a voz manhosa.

- Não, não – Edward parou olhando as folhas das árvores se mexendo – Eu estarei lá, linda.

- _Hmm. Pensei que tinha virado babá_ – Amanda debochou com desprezo, ela detestava crianças.

- Mais ou menos, eu e Bella dividimos as tarefas – Respondeu sendo imparcial, não queria dar detalhes sobre sua nova vida.

_- Bella? Já estão íntimos?_ – Amanda tinha uma pontada de ciúme na voz.

- Ciúmes, docinho? – Edward riu – É Isabella, e ela nunca fará o meu tipo. Fique tranquila.

- _Então te espero na sexta, baby_ – Ela suspirou, a voz rouca e sexy de Edward a deixava mole.

- Esteja sem calcinha – Edward desligou após falar, se recompondo e lembrando que Sophie estava deitada em seu ombro.

Ela parecia ter cochilado.

- Acorde, princesa – Edward sussurrou andando de volta a casa.

Então um clique se fez em sua mente, ele tinha completamente esquecido da comida. Bella iria mata-lo e assar suas bolas para servir em um banquete.

Correu fazendo Sophie despertar um pouco chorosa, mas quando abriu a porta principal da casa... Uma surpresa para os seus olhos: viu Bella de toalha, completamente molhada, praguejando e mexendo nas panelas.

- Só não vou te chamar de filho da puta porque gosto da sua mãe – Ela virou-se e Edward não conseguia se concentrar em seus olhos porque, porra, a curva dos seus seios eram muito mais interessantes do que a sua boca esperta.

- Desculpe, me distraí com a Sophie – Sussurrou limpando a garganta quando ela bateu os pés e ajeitou a toalha no corpo.

Bella ficou vermelha e se sentiu um pouco estúpida por isso.

- Você levou a Sophie para fora vestida assim? – Ela berrou – O que diabos você tem na cabeça, Edward?

Sophie começou a chorar.

- Não chore, bebê – Bella caminhou até ele e tirou a pequena dos seus braços, não sem antes vê-lo secando seu corpo novamente – Seu tio é um inconsequente.

Ela estava muito chateada, Edward sabia.

- Por que você não tenta ser um homem melhor pela Sophie? – Bella foi em direção às escadas.

Aquilo doeu para Edward, sua masculinidade nunca foi questionada. Muito menos por uma solteirona dona do próprio nariz.

- Olha aqui, Bella. Eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso para cuidar bem dessa criança com você, na verdade estou fazendo até mais do que sou capaz... Então nunca diga que não sou homem o suficiente para cumprir o meu papel aqui – Ele esbravejou e saiu em direção aos fundos, para o seu quarto.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e sussurrou uma música para Sophie parar de chorar. Estava cansada de tentar fazer funcionar sozinha, Edward sempre descumpria as regras.

- Vamos ali e depois te dou comidinha, certo? – Bella subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de hóspedes que era seu agora. Colocou Sophie sobre a cama e se trocou, vestindo uma blusa e um short qualquer.

Sophie estava deitada no meio da cama, a mãozinha sobre a barriga e outra sobre o rosto. Ela soluçava parecendo estar muito magoada, o que fez Bella sorrir.

- Você está com fome, meu bebê? – Bella beijou as perninhas roliças e gordas da neném antes de atacar sua barriguinha fofa com os dentes. Sophie soltou gargalhadas.

Parecia tão simples para ela passar do choro ao riso, ela era tão inocente... E Isabella não podia deixar Edward estragar essa missão que foi deixada para os dois. Algo tão importante, tão divino. Uma menininha.

Sophie foi se enroscando no corpo de Bella, seus dedinhos fazendo cócegas no rosto macio da tia. Bella enganchou a perninha da bebê sobre a sua cintura, aconchegando Sophie. Era disso que ela precisava, amor.

Devagar e inesperadamente, Sophie colocou sua boquinha minúscula em forma de coração sobre o seio coberto de Isabella. Tentando sugar.

Bella travou suas ações, não sabia o que fazer. Muito menos como deveria agir diante daquilo.

Carência? Saudade da mãe?

Seu coração ficou partido. Sophie estava sofrendo.

Sem mover um músculo, ouviu passos nas escadas. Devia ser Edward indo tomar banho.

Como a porta do quarto estava aberta, ele podia ver. E Sophie segurou a barra da sua blusa de tecido fino e abaixou sem dificuldade, encarando o seio médio e rosado de Bella. Sophie fechou os olhinhos verdes e agarrou a auréola sem cerimônia, fazendo Bella dar uma arfada de surpresa.

Edward passava pelo corredor naquele mesmo instante e ouviu Bella resmungando baixinho. Quando virou o rosto, viu a cena mais bonita que já tinha presenciado na vida.

- Bella? – Ele sussurrou baixinho, entrando no quarto.

- Shh – Ela sussurrou também, fazendo-o se calar. Ela o olhou com tanta piedade nos olhos e algumas lágrimas caindo. Isso o quebrou.

Eles nem se importaram com o fato dela estar com o peito de fora, só ficaram parados observando Sophie tentando sugar sem conseguir.

- Amor – Bella sussurrou beijando o cabelinho ralo da bebê – Não tem leite, neném. Não sou a sua mamãe.

Dizer aquilo parecia quebrar Isabella ao meio, ela queria tanto poder oferecer o que Sophie queria naquele momento...

Edward deitou na cama pertinho delas e alisou as costas de Sophie, deitada de lado.

- Sosso? Olha pra cá – Edward tentou chamar atenção da menina, sem sucesso.

Eles se entreolharam por um bom tempo enquanto Sophie estava na guerra contra o bico do seio de Bella. Edward abaixou a cabeça para olhar fixamente o esforço da bebê, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena em sua frente.

- Bella – Sussurrou tão baixo que até pensou que ela não tivesse ouvido – Você vai deixa-la aí?

Com a delicadeza do mundo inteiro e de anos de profissão, Isabella retirou Sophie do grude em seu seio fazendo um som engraçado. A menina, no entanto, não achou muita graça daquilo e olhou para Bella com carinha de choro.

- Por favor, Sophie – Bella derramava lágrimas – Por favor, não chore.

Ela colocou o seio novamente na blusa, o que chamou a atenção de Edward. Ele pôde notar como Bella tinha seios volumosos e muito bonitos, branquinhos e leitosos. Agora estavam vermelhos pelo esforço da bebê.

Sophie começou a chorar e fungar atrás do seu brinquedinho novo. Edward pensou no quão sortudas as crianças são.

- Tudo bem – Bella suspirou e deu o seio para a neném sugar – Acho que ela acabou de descobrir algo melhor do que sua chupeta, mas acho que é só brincadeira.

- Você tem certeza que é só brincadeira? – Edward falou devidamente sério, ele estava com a voz rouca e afetada com tudo aquilo. Bella diria que ele estava... excitado?

Ah meu Deus.

- Tire os olhos daqui, seu tarado – Bella empurrou o rosto de Edward que começou a rir, amenizando o clima pesado de antes.

- Se eu não fosse seu maior inimigo, diria que a senhorita é muito bem dotada – Ele murmurou olhando para a janela do quarto.

Isabella mudou de cor. Quatro tons de vermelho adornaram seu rosto.

Ela queria dizer que ele não era seu inimigo e que estava cansada de apenas discutirem, mas ficou calada e voltou a observar Sophie.

- Então, Sosso? Conseguindo algo por aí? – Edward brincou, mordendo os pés gordinhos da bebê.

- Hora de comer sua papinha, meu amor – Bella dizia em um tom tão maternal que Edward cogitava a opção de que apenas ela estava fazendo o real papel no acordo deles.

Não teve conversa, Sophie não quis desgrudar de Bella. Edward usou seu charme com a bebê, mas nada funcionou. Eles tiveram que descer as escadas grudados, porque Sophie não quis largar o peito nem Edward. Seus dedinhos agarravam com força a mão do grandalhão sem camisa.

Com muito esforço e depois de ligarem a tv em um desenho bem colorido, Sophie sentou em sua cadeirinha e deixou o tio ir para o banho e a tia preparar seu jantar. Foi um grande show para que ela comesse a papinha, como sempre. O resultado foi uma criança totalmente suja e um chão imundo.

- Você dá banho nela, eu limpo a sujeira – Bella proferiu passando pela frente da tv e impedindo Edward de assistir ao jogo de Baseball.

Ele revirou os olhos e pegou uma Sophie sonolenta e sujinha, mas acabou sorrindo enquanto dava um banho caprichado na pequena.

Bella subiu depois de deixar tudo limpo lá em baixo e desligar todas as luzes da casa. Ela estranhou que Edward não tivesse pedido socorro para colocar a fralda ou vestir a roupa da bebê, ele sempre pedia.

Então ela ouviu sussurros de uma conversa, um monólogo, vindo do quarto de Sophie. Edward tinha uma voz doce, nada parecida com a voz de CEO arrogante e prepotente de sempre. Ele parecia um homem apaixonado por uma criança, Bella arriscaria dizer que ele parecia como um pai apaixonado por sua filha pequenina.

Bella espiou da porta e viu Edward ninando Sophie na cadeira de balanço, a menina estava inteiramente branca do que ela julgou ser talco. Ao menos a fralda estava no lado correto.

Ela riu abafado, mas parou quando ouviu a melodia doce que saía da voz do homem que ela achou odiar um dia. Hoje ele era, de qualquer forma, seu companheiro na criação de Sophie.

- Brilha, brilha, estrelinha... – Ele sussurrava, mesmo com Sophie já dormindo - ...quero ver você brilhar.

Isabella entrou na ponta dos pés e ele fez sinal de silêncio, parecia bastante engraçado para ela. Tudo era tão "não-Edward" que a causava epifania mental.

Ele colocou Sophie delicadamente no berço, posicionou a babá eletrônica e empurrou Bella consigo para fora do quarto.

- Tem noção de como foi difícil fazer a Sophie dormir depois de descobrir que existe o peito da Bella? – Ele sussurrou bem baixinho e puxou Bella pelo corredor.

- Mais respeito com minhas mamas, por favor – Ela resmungou, Edward riu – Não estou brincando, Sr. Cullen.

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de "prenda-me" e Bella quis batê-lo, mas foi em direção ao seu quarto e quando ia fechar a porta, Edward impediu.

- Agora, falando sério, o que você pensa sobre a atitude da Sophie? – Edward estava curioso para entender porque a bebê estava tentando mamar em Bella.

Isabella franziu o cenho e ficou sem resposta, ela não fazia ideia. Seu curso foi medicina, não psicologia.

- Não sei... Talvez carência – Bella murmurou – Eu lembro que Rose nunca deixou de dar de mamar para a Sophie, e ela queria dar até que a própria Sophie rejeitasse.

- Isso seria nunca, certo? Quem rejeita algo fantástico assim? – Edward recostou na soleira da porta.

Bella se recompôs, esse era o Edward babaca de sempre.

- Boa noite, Edward – Ela estava quase fechando a porta.

- Você não acha que devemos procurar um médico? – Edward segurou a madeira impedindo que Bella fechasse na sua cara.

Isabella fez a maior cara de "Sério?" e se perguntou qual era o QI de obviedade que Edward alcançaria numa escala de 1 a 10. Zero, talvez?

- Ok, tudo bem... Você é médica – Ele sorriu e Bella abrandou o sarcasmo, ele realmente tem um sorriso bonito – Mas me refiro a um psicólogo ou psiquiatra.

No mesmo instante, Jacob Black invadiu a mente de Bella. Ele era o melhor psiquiatra de Seattle.

- Sim, podemos fazer isso essa semana – Bella sugeriu – Conheço um bom psiquiatra lá no hospital, posso agilizar uma consulta.

Edward fez continência.

- Agora sim, doutora – Ele brincou – Boa noite.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e finalmente fechou a porta, indo em direção a sua cama. Ela pensou que se todos os seus domingos fossem agitados dessa maneira ela estaria morta em um mês.

Edward foi dormir com a visão de Isabella e Sophie, juntas, partilhando um momento tão importante e íntimo que ele pôde presenciar. E pensou que, se Sophie começasse a retirar mais roupas de Bella, ele estaria satisfeito em cumprir seu papel de tutor.

**~.~**

**POV BELLA**

O dia começou agitado pra mim. Preparar café da manhã, deixar a mamadeira da Sophie pronta e acordar um Edward sonolento e praticamente nu foi... meio incômodo. Ele sabia que era muito bonito e usava isso ao seu favor.

- A mamadeira da Sophie está na geladeira, é só colocar 30 segundos no micro-ondas quando ela acordar – Disse terminando de fechar minha blusa de botões e observando o olhar atento de Edward – Já estou indo.

Ele passou a mão tentando domar seus fios bagunçados na cabeça e seu rosto de sono, também não parecia muito vocal pela manhã.

- Eu voltou às quatro da tarde para liberá-lo – Deixei um papel sobre a mesa com meu número e o número do hospital – Aqui estão os telefones, ligue se precisar.

- Você quer que eu te leve? – Edward derramou café em sua xícara e parecia fofo demais tentando não ser sonolento.

Só processei sua pergunta alguns segundos depois.

- Ao hospital? – Perguntei um pouco óbvia e me chutei por isso. Ele assentiu enquanto bebericava o líquido preto – Oh, não precisa. Vou com o meu carro, e a Sophie não pode ficar sozinha.

- Já instalei a cadeirinha dela no meu carro e... – Enquanto Edward falava, a babá eletrônica dava sinais de que Sophie tinha acordado.

Ela murmurou sons desconexos e depois começou um chorinho fraco, um choro que eu já reconheci ser dengo.

Edward me olhou sorrindo torto, provavelmente imaginando Sophie e seu ótimo humor matinal.

Fomos no quarto dela e observamos Sophie tentando se apoiar em pé no berço. Eu abri a boca surpresa, Edward passou por mim e murmurou:

- Ei, minha Sophie! – Ele parecia muito fofo sorrindo, Sophie abriu também um grande sorriso de bom dia – Vamos levar a Bella no trabalho? Você quer conhecer o pretendente da sua tia?

Oh, claro. Era por isso que Edward queria me levar ao hospital, ele sabia sobre Jacob.

- Ele não é meu pretendente – Fiz uma careta e tive Sophie estendendo os bracinhos gordos em minha direção, seu rosto amassado me parecia a coisinha mais linda do mundo.

- Não, claro que não – Edward debochou e beijou a mãozinha de Sophie.

Peguei a minha fofinha no colo e senti seu abraço gostoso.

- E por que você se importaria? – Minha cara era claramente de desafio.

Edward deu de ombros e tentou fugir da conversa, ele estava com ciúmes? Sério? De mim?

- Bom dia, princesa – Beijei a minha Sophie antes de entrega-la para ele – Titia Bella vai trabalhar, mais tarde ela está de volta.

Eu ia saindo quando a mãozinha dela me agarrou pela camisa rosa de botões, eu sabia o que ela queria.

- Acho que alguém quer mamar – Edward sussurrou sorrindo e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Dê a chupeta a Sophie, preciso ir – Murmurei e tirei sua mãozinha pequena do tecido rosa com cuidado, seu rostinho de choro se formou – Tchau, bebê.

Saí sem me despedir de Edward e também porque Sophie começaria a chorar em alguns segundos. Eu pude ouvir seu choro enquanto ligava o motor do carro e dava ré para tirar da garagem, meu coração estava inchado e magoado por ter que deixa-la... Mas eu precisava trabalhar e já estava atrasada.

Quando cheguei ao Seattle Hospital todas as enfermeiras me desejaram bom dia, os funcionários de limpeza sorriram e a minha assistente do consultório, Gail, disse que o Dr. Black estava me esperando na sala da diretoria do hospital.

Abri a porta um pouco nervosa e pronta para pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas fui recebida com um sorriso gigantesco do moreno de cabelo bem penteado, diferente da figura animada que morava comigo.

- Olá, Dra. Swan – Ele disse fazendo um sinal para que eu me sentasse em uma das cadeiras.

- Bom dia, Dr. Black – Murmurei antes de me sentar – Me desculpe pelo atraso, a Sophie estava chorando e...

Ele me cortou olhando profundamente em meus olhos:

- Doutora, não se preocupe com o horário. Sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para a senhorita e o Sr. Cullen, certo? – Jacob limpou a garganta ao pronunciar Edward.

- Um pouco – Fiquei vermelha, Edward me dava um pouco mais de trabalho do que a Sophie.

- A chamei aqui para que saiba da minha solidariedade. Já diminui a sua carga horária para dois plantões de 12h na segunda e quarta, e um de 24h na sexta-feira... Espero que esteja bom – Ele me entregou minha grade de horários.

- Oh, Deus! Nem sei como agradecer... – Respondi sorridente.

- Com todo respeito, Dra. Swan, mas o seu sorriso é o bastante – Jacob foi tão delicado que me deixou sem jeito, ele sim era um cavalheiro.

- Obrigada, Dr. Black – Respondi – Desculpe incomodar novamente, mas agora não estou precisando mais do Diretor do hospital e sim do Psiquiatra.

- O que aconteceu? – Jacob tinha preocupação na voz – Algo em relação ao Sr. Cullen?

Qual era o problema dele com Edward? Será que ele sabia da reputação suja do meu atual colega de casa?

- Bom, nada com o Edward. É a Sophie – Respirei fundo.

- Oh, sim. Conte-me, Dra. Swan – Ele parecia curioso ao colocar as mãos sobre o queixo.

- Por favor, me chame de Bella – Devo ter ficado vermelha, que seja – A Sophie teve uma reação, digamos... Exótica ontem à noite.

- Dra, digo, Bella, você sabe que é absolutamente dentro do caso da Sophie reagir de maneira exótica, diferente... Ela não fala ainda, então essa é a sua maneira de demonstrar a falta que os pais fazem – Ele entrou em seu modo médico e confesso que isso me deixou, hmm, afetada.

- Mas foi algo realmente grande e importante – Minha voz era rouca – Ela tentou mamar... em mim.

Jacob sorriu torto e aquilo parecia meio diferente, Edward tinha um sorriso torto melhor.

Oh, merda, Edward... Saia da minha cabeça.

- Ok, isso não é muito normal, mas também nada preocupante – Jacob proferiu – Ela identificou a maternidade em você, Bella. Ela quer o seu amor maternal, isso é muito importante para uma criança pequena. As mães são, para eles, como os metais preciosos são para nós.

- Só que eu não tenho leite, parece que ela está me fazendo de chupeta ou algo assim – Respondi fazendo uma careta e Jacob riu melodiosamente.

- Hmm, ambos sabemos disso visto que você não é a mãe de sangue da Sophie – Ele voltou ao doutor sério – Mas você também sabe que uma mulher que nunca teve filhos pode ter leite materno, o próprio cérebro induz a produção dos hormônios de ejeção.

- Eu sei disso, só estava preocupada com o fato da Sophie estar sofrendo – Meu coração parecia realmente se afetar – Até agora estou de coração partido por ter deixa-la chorando em casa, ela está tão apegada a mim e ao Edward em apenas duas semanas...

- Vocês já eram importante para a Sophie antes, certo? Você me disse que são os padrinhos dela – Jacob prescreveu algo em um papel de receitas, eu apenas assenti – Ela intensificou a importância de vocês mais do que nunca, e precisa dessa ligação. Estou passando uma fórmula para deixa-la mais calma e abrandar as crises de choro que podem ser mais psicológicas do que físicas. Traga-a aqui quando puder.

Jacob me entregou o papel e eu agradeci milhões de vezes, arrancando risadas dele.

- Como posso agradecê-lo? – Perguntei antes de me retirar da sala.

- Poderíamos jantar qualquer dia que você puder – Ele parecia tão à vontade que nem percebi ser um convite para um encontro.

Um encontro.

- Ok – Assenti meio vermelha e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Qual o meu problema? Sou uma mulher solteira e desimpedida, tudo bem que com um bebê de nove meses em casa não se pode fazer tudo o que quer... Mas eu tinha Edward para ajudar, e de qualquer forma eu também o ajudava a ter seus encontros, certo?

Sacudi a cabeça e voltei ao meu consultório, abrindo as consultas do dia. A cada criança que eu atendia, Sophie enchia mais minha mente. Era como se tudo que eu fizesse me levasse a pensar na loirinha gordinha esperando por mim em casa.

No intervalo entre uma consulta e outra, disquei o número fixo de casa. Edward atendeu com uma voz rouca e meus pelos arrepiaram, por que ele me deixava nervosa?

- Edward? – Sussurrei, ele não respondeu e eu ouvi gritinhos do outro lado da linha – Você estava dormindo?

- Bella – Ele riu – Você não consegue viver sem nós?

- Liguei para saber da Sophie – Resmunguei – Ela comeu tudo? Parou de chorar?

- Demorou para parar de chorar, essa baixinha sabe usar a voz – Sua voz estava abafada, ele parecia estar deitado e o som da televisão era alto, afirmando que ele estava na sala de tv – Sophie! Olha quem está no telefone!

Edward deve ter colocado no ouvido da Sophie porque ouvi alguns sons que só podiam ter saído de sua boquinha.

- Ei, neném – Minha voz era quebrada, eu estava morrendo de vontade de voltar para casa e ficar grudada na minha Sophie – Tô com saudade da bebê gordinha da tia.

Edward gritou ao fundo: "Ela está te procurando pela sala com os olhos" Eu imaginei a cena e ri colocando a mão na boca, Gail entrou na minha sala com os prontuários dos próximos pacientes e de uma visita à UTI neonatal. Edward gritou novamente: "Ah, merda, Bella! Ela vai chorar!"

- Você tá com saudade também, minha Sosso? – Eu também ia chorar e não estava entendendo toda a minha fragilidade. Edward ocupou a linha novamente e ouvi o choro de Sophie ao fundo.

- Ela estava tão bem, Bella. Agora vou ter que fazer malabarismo para que a Sophie pare de chorar e é tudo sua culpa – Edward resmungou.

- Desculpe – Minha voz era cortada.

- Você não está chorando também, está? Ah Cristo – Edward parecia engraçado, então comecei a rir e Gail me olhou com uma expressão de: "Você está louca?" – Que bom que eu te divirto.

- Tchau, Edward – Suspirei – Vá fazer a Sophie parar de chorar, desculpe.

Ele desligou e Gail continuou me olhando.

- Vocês estão tendo algo, certo? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que? – Eu estava surpresa.

- Vocês estão se pegando, Bella – Gail riu e eu quase atirei minha caneta nela, nós mantínhamos uma relação extra profissional. Ela era minha assistente há anos.

- Não, você pirou? – Eu sorri com a loucura da Gail – Isso nunca aconteceria, nem mesmo com a vinda de Jesus Cristo.

- Bella, Bella... – Gail ia saindo.

- Vá trabalhar – Sussurrei observando os prontuários e Gail saiu dando risadinhas.

Por que todos achavam que só por estarmos criando uma criança juntos devíamos estar automaticamente casados ou mantendo algum tipo de relação física?

Eu realmente precisava conversar com Alice.

Minha mente estava um caos.

* * *

**O que acham que vai acontecer? O Edward continua sendo um babaca? Ou já começou a mudar?**

**E qual a opinião de vocês sobre a carência da Sophie? Acham que isso é possível? **

**O próximo capítulo responderá todas essas perguntas.**

**Até quarta que vem, beijos! **

**Manu**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Pontualmente, nosso capítulo de quarta. **

**Mergulhem de cabeça nessa história como eu mergulhei,**

**Boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**POV BELLA**

- Alice, eu preciso conversar com você – Eu já estava implorando há alguns minutos, Alice estava determinada a me evitar.

- _Eu estou em Paris, Bella! Preparando a coleção Outono-Inverno_ – Seu tom de voz era claramente falso, ela parecia magoada.

- Ali, você não está em Paris – Sussurrei e ela bufou, aposto que dando-se por vencida.

- _Por que você me conhece assim tão bem?_ – Resmungou.

Estacionei o carro na minha vaga da casa, dirigindo-me para dentro com o celular apoiado entre o ouvido e o ombro, girando a chave no trinco da porta.

- Porque eu sou sua amiga, Ali. Amiga de verdade. Sei que você ficou magoada por Rose escolher a mim e não a você, mas tente compreender – Observei a sala sem sinais de vida, só a bagunça de brinquedos da Sophie no chão.

- _Ah, Bells. Eu também amo a Sophie..._ – Sua voz se tornava chorosa a cada instante.

- Mas é claro que ama, todos nós amamos... Mas a Rose pensou na melhor possibilidade, você e Jasper são casados e felizes, podem construir sozinhos uma família. E eu, Alice? E o Edward? Ela nos deu uma chance de sentir como é ter uma família, porque nós dois seríamos incapazes de construir uma sozinhos – Eu falava sem medir as palavras que saiam da minha boca, eram apenas sinceras. Eu tinha compreendido o ponto de Rosalie, finalmente.

- _Você quer dizer que se entendeu com o Edward?_ – Alice parecia um pouco mais feliz.

Subi as escadas à procura das duas crianças que eu tomava conta, algumas pistas como embalagens de comida pelo chão e chupetas no carpete diziam que eles estavam por perto.

- O que quer dizer com "se entender"? Nós estamos tentando – Suspirei.

- _Vocês estão namorando?_ – Ela parecia saltitante. Ah! Minha Alice estava de volta.

Espere, ela disse "namorando"?

- O que? Não! – Eu ri – Não! De jeito nenhum! Nós estamos suportando um ao outro, ao menos.

Abri a porta do meu quarto para encontrar o caos.

Edward estava recostado em minha cama com um notebook no colo e dois celulares em ambos os ouvidos, parecia perdido enquanto Sophie arrancava folhas de uma agenda e amassava tudo, depois colocava na... boca!

- Edward! – Gritei em tom de advertência e ele pulou, deixando cair um celular.

Seu olhar foi acusatório e então ele voltou ao telefone, murmurando algo sobre reuniões e acordos. Sophie começou a clicar nos botões do notebook e eu ri da confusão.

- _Algo acontecendo?_ – Alice riu e eu amei esse som.

- Sim, Sophie e Edward estão acontecendo... No MEU QUARTO! – Gritei apontando para Edward que não deu a mínima, Sophie me viu e engatinhou freneticamente até tocar meu pés descalços e pedir colo.

-_ Melhor nos falarmos depois, certo? Dá um beijo na Sosso por mim, boa sorte!_

Não ouvi o resto, joguei o celular na cama e agarrei a minha Sophie. Morta de saudades.

- Você andou aprontando com o Edward? – Murmurei beijando seu rostinho redondo, seus olhos verdinhos me fitaram com curiosidade. Eu sorri.

Sua cabecinha abaixou em meu ombro e seus bracinhos me apertaram, me senti em casa. Ela parecia também ter sentido a minha falta.

- Não, Gregori! – Edward gritou em um tom de voz autoritário que me causou medo – Como você pôde deixar essa merda acontecer? Tem noção do que as ações dessa empresa representam para os meus negócios?

Eu parei em sua frente com Sophie no colo e fiz sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio ou falasse mais baixo, ele me atendeu mesmo não tirando a cara de preocupação. Também fiquei aflita, ele parecia mal.

Sentei próximo a ele na cama, recostando em alguns travesseiros e observando Sophie começar o show. Ela fungava e sacudia as perninhas, já sabia que era manha para que eu desse o peito. Apesar disso parecer estranho pelo fato dela não ser a minha filha, eu ignorei. Ela precisava de mim mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo e eu estava aqui para ela, eu prometi que estaria.

Aproveitei a distração de Edward e abri uns botões da minha camiseta, afastando o sutiã e deixando Sophie agarrar a auréola. De repente parecíamos uma família normal, o que era uma certa piada.

Sophie mamava satisfeita, mesmo que nada estivesse saindo dali. Seus olhinhos fechados, os dedinhos tocando minha pele e a respiração perto já era o bastante para deixa-la em êxtase. Não só a ela, mas a mim também. Era um pouco dolorido, mas nada insuportável.

- Tyna, não desmarque com os Tailandeses – A voz de Edward continuava séria e profissional, o que não combinava com suas roupas – ou a falta delas. Ele estava novamente sem camisa, apenas com o short de dormir – Sim, eu sei. Darei um jeito.

Ele passou as mãos pelos fios dourados e desgrenhados, logo depois virou o rosto para finalmente registrar minha presença. Edward viu que Sophie estava supostamente mamando e falou bem mais baixo. Um sorriso invadiu sua face.

O celular foi desligado e eu fechei os olhos, abaixando a cabeça nos travesseiros. Senti que ele diria algo, mas nada falou. Ficamos minutos e minutos em silêncio, apenas Sophie fazia barulhinhos de sucção.

Eu tive a surpresa de tê-la largando, sozinha, o seio e me deixando exposta. Escondi rapidamente dentro do sutiã e nem vi se Edward tinha notado, não importava. Ele veria meus seios com bastante frequência devido a nova mania da Sophie.

Ela deitou no vão entre meus seios e se esticou, colocando os dedos na boca.

- Problemas na empresa? – Perguntei.

- Nada que você deva se preocupar, acredite – Ele fez uma careta e levantou da cama, não antes de beijar a cabecinha de Sophie – Ela me deu um trabalhão hoje, ainda bem que você chegou.

Eu assenti, reparando como ele mudou o rumo da conversa. Obviamente o Sr. Cullen não gosta muito de conversar sobre os problemas. Tudo bem.

- Vai para o escritório?

- Sim – Ele disse pegando suas coisas e catando a sujeira que Sophie fez no chão.

- Leve suas chaves, vou dormir cedo. Tive um dia daqueles – Sussurrei acariciando as costas da minha bebê. Graças a Deus ela parecia tranquila, nada de choro essa noite.

- Certo, boa noite – Edward parecia perdido, então saiu do quarto.

Eu realmente queria entender qual o motivo da sua preocupação, mas se ele não queria dizer... Eu precisava dar esse espaço.

- Vamos lá, Sophie – Murmurei sentindo-a ressonar – Banho gostoso e caminha.

Longa noite pela frente.

**~.~**

Já era tarde da noite quando recebi uma ligação do fórum informando o dia da audiência para a guarda oficial da Sophie. Será nessa quinta-feira, eu espero que Edward não tenha compromisso.

Estava organizando a sala de televisão quando ouvi uma voz baixa:

- Olá, Srta. Bella – Arqueei com o susto, levando a mão ao coração.

- Julie! – Apontei para a menina que tinha a cara de culpada – Você me assustou!

- Desculpe, a porta da frente estava aberta e eu fui entrando... – Ela tentou me deixar mais calma e eu sorri. Julie era uma garota especial, seus óculos redondos e afeto com a Sophie me cativaram desde o instante que a vi e soube que era a babá quando Rosalie precisava.

- Está tudo bem, Julie – Eu alisei seus braços e ela sorriu, um belo sorriso para uma garota de quinze anos – A Sophie está dormindo, você veio visita-la?

- Oh, não... Não hoje – Julie mexeu nos óculos.

- Sente-se, querida. Você quer água? Suco, talvez? – Ofereci me dirigindo à cozinha.

- Não precisa, Srta. Bella, eu só queria falar com o Sr. Cullen – Julie pareceu suspirar ao mencionar Edward, eu revirei os olhos. Até a Julie...

- Ele está no trabalho, você pode me dar o recado que passarei para ele – Ajustei meus shorts de malha, de repente curtos demais para visitas.

- Ok – Ela disse – Eu só queria avisar que não poderei ficar com a Sosso na sexta-feira, pois tenho prova de matemática no sábado e papai disse que preciso dormir cedo. Peço desculpas.

Há! Edward! Então você já estava mexendo seus pauzinhos para não ficar com a Sophie?

- Sem problemas, Julie – Eu sorri o meu melhor sorriso de vitória – O Edward vai cuidar da Sophie, ele não precisa de você na sexta.

Bella 1 x Edward 0

- Mas o Sr. Cullen pediu insistentemente e até falei com alguns vizinhos, caso pudessem ficar com a Sophie... – Julie estava com uma expressão de "não estou entendendo merda nenhuma aqui" e eu ri.

- Vizinhos? Não, de jeito nenhum a Sophie vai ficar aos cuidados dos vizinhos. Ele vai dar um jeito, certo? Não fique preocupada, vá estudar para a sua prova no sábado – Eu levei Julie até a porta.

Bella 2 x Edward 0

- Ok, Srta. Bella, boa noite – Julie sorriu se despedindo e eu fechei a porta.

- Então você está tentando se livrar das obrigações, Sr. Cullen? – Murmurei para mim mesma, uma foto enorme de Rose, Emm e Sophie estava na parede próxima a tv e eu sorri – Não se preocupem, eu vou cuidar bem da Sophie. O Edward vai aprender a cuidar das próprias obrigações, por bem ou por mal.

Olhei o relógio, já eram quase onze da noite. Apaguei as luzes do andar de baixo e subi as escadas, pronta para dormir. Provavelmente Edward chegaria pela manhã, e mesmo que isso me incomodasse, eu não deveria ligar para ele. Nós não tínhamos vínculos, apenas Sophie. Se ele queria continuar com sua vida boêmia, que apenas respeitasse os horários de ficar com a nossa garotinha.

Então ficaria tudo bem. Ou pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

**~.~**

**Dia da audiência**

**Quinta-feira**

**Tribunal de Justiça – Seattle**

**POV EDWARD**

- Edward Anthony Cullen Masen e Isabella Marie Swan – A Juíza proferiu, lendo em algum papel.

Eu e Bella caminhamos até as cadeiras da frente, onde ficavam as pessoas envolvidas nos processos. Sophie estava balançando as pernas, pendurada no canguru em meu colo. Ela só queria ficar virada para a frente, observando tudo com os olhinhos atentos.

- Declaro aberta a audiência para afirmar a guarda da pequena Sophie Hale McCarty – Disse a juíza, batendo o martelo de madeira na mesa. Eu não entendia o porquê dos juízes terem que se afirmar com um martelo, era tão não altruísta.

Aro estava do nosso lado, Bella segurava uma tigela com biscoitos que Sophie pegava de minuto em minuto. Confesso que foi esperto da parte de Bella, pois a menina tinha ficado realmente quieta com a boca ocupada.

Falando em Bella, estávamos um pouco estremecidos. Ela não andava muito falante e aposto que tinha algo a ver com o fato de que cheguei apenas na terça à noite, sendo que saí na segunda pela tarde. Eu precisava resolver meus problemas, ora. Ela não tinha o direito de se chatear, nós não tínhamos uma relação. Eu nunca gostei de relações amorosas por conta disso, cobrança. Era uma grande merda.

Muito tempo passou desde que eu comecei a divagar, prestei atenção em Isabella. Ela estava em um vestido florido, parecia realmente... linda. Não que eu fosse dizer isso a própria, claro, mas era sempre bom olhar. Bella é uma mulher muito, muito bonita.

- O Sr. Cullen e a Srta. Swan possuem alguma objeção contra a obtenção da guarda? – Ouvi a pergunta da juíza, ela parecia um pouco assustadora por trás de sua túnica preta.

- Não, meritíssima – Aro respondeu.

- Eu declaro a guarda oficial de Sophie Hale McCarty para os Senhores Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan – A juíza voltou a bater o martelo e eu arregalei os olhos.

Assim? Tão simples? Ela não iria nos fazer perguntas? Querer saber se podíamos ficar com a criança? Se tínhamos condições financeiras? Eu pensei que...

- É isso? – Perguntei parcialmente indignado e Bella tentou me puxar, mas a juíza me ouviu e abaixou os óculos para fitar-me – Não vai perguntar se somos traficantes? Dependentes químicos? Assassinos?

Aro se comprimiu e imaginei que estava ferrado.

- Os senhores são traficantes? Dependentes químicos? Assassinos? – A juíza me trouxe sarcasmo.

- Não, senhora – Bella proferiu me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Então, audiência encerrada – Disse a juíza – Os sobrenomes da Sophie podem ser modificados caso os senhores queiram, procurem por mais informações com seu advogado.

Fomos retirados dali e me preparei para ser fuzilado de gritos por Bella, mas ela me surpreendeu não dizendo nada.

- Sr. Cullen, o senhor poderia ser preso por desacato caso a juíza desejasse – Aro tentou ser delicado.

- Que seja! É tão fácil para a justiça dar uma criança para qualquer um cuidar, como se fosse um peso para o estado – Reclamei indo até o estacionamento e tendo uma Sophie agoniada no canguru – Tome, Bella.

Entreguei a bebê para Isabella e destravei as portas do carro.

- Sr. Cullen, não se preocupe quanto a isso... A assistente social estará sempre visitando-os para checar a Sophie, a justiça se preocupa com seu bem-estar – Aro disse.

- Tudo bem, desculpe pela explosão. Eu só... – Fiz gestos com as mãos indicando que minha cabeça estava um caos.

- Vão para casa, vou dar entrada nos papéis para mudar os sobrenomes da Sophie – Aro se despediu.

Bella foi no banco de trás, grudada na cadeirinha de Sophie. Fomos em um silêncio incômodo para casa.

Assim que despejei as coisas no sofá, o telefone tocou. Bella atendeu enquanto eu pegava uma cerveja na geladeira e Sophie ocupava meu lugar no sofá. Baixinha folgada.

- Ah, sim, Esme – Bella sorriu, o que mamãe queria? – Ela está conosco, agora para sempre.

Todo sentimentalismo de mãe...

- Então, Emmett, você poderia ter me avisado! – Reclamei olhando a fotografia deles pendurada com uma moldura na parede da sala – "E aí, cara, sabe o jogo do sábado? Ah, e quando eu morrer você vai ficar com a minha filha, certo?"

Joguei meu corpo no sofá fazendo Sophie pular e gargalhar, Bella continuava no telefone, agora falando baixinho provavelmente para que eu não ouvisse a fofoca dela com a minha mãe. Elas tinham virado melhores amigas. Ótimo.

Diminuí o volume da tv e fiz sinal de silêncio para a Sophie, ela repetiu meu gesto e eu quase ri, mas precisava ouvir o que Bella conversava com mamãe.

- Não acho que ele esteja muito feliz, Esme – Ela sussurrava da cozinha – Ele quase ameaçou a juíza, acho que é frustração. Eu entendo que não era esse o propósito de vida que o Edward tinha, mas ele podia ao menos tentar. Não acha?

Jogando a minha mãe contra mim, Bella? Quanta esperteza!

No início tive um pouco de raiva, ela não tinha o direito de falar isso. Eu estava me esforçando. Mas, quando parei para pensar, suas palavras realmente faziam sentido. Eu era um filho da puta que só queria descompromisso.

- A Sophie é tão apegada ao Edward, ela... – Bella parecia querer chorar – Ela encontrou a imagem de um pai, e ele não quer deixar isso acontecer. Eu sinto que ele... que ele não quer, Esme. Isso dói em mim, porque eu sei o quanto a Sophie precisa dele. O Jacob, o psiquiatra que falei à senhora, disse que é algo de suma importância para ela agora. Identificar em mim e em Edward os pais que ela perdeu.

Aquelas palavras me atingiram. Bella estava magoada, realmente magoada com meu comportamento. Eu sei, era difícil. Mas como mudar o objetivo de uma vida?

Será mesmo que a Sophie via em mim, o homem mais incompetente para assuntos familiares no mundo, a visão de um pai?

Olhei para ela, entretida no desenho, tão tranquila... ela parecia uma preciosidade. Não. Ela era uma preciosidade, uma joia. A mais preciosa para Emmett e Rosalie, e eles nos deram.

Será, Emm, que eu era a melhor opção?

A pergunta se repetiu a tarde inteira em minha cabeça, mesmo quando eu vi o rosto vermelho de Bella e aquilo me atingiu profundamente. Eu fui o motivo das suas lágrimas. Eu nunca tinha sido o motivo das lágrimas de ninguém.

Retirei minha gravata e afrouxei as mangas da camisa, mais problemas inundando minha mente. As ações de uma grande empresa perdidas, o olhar de reprovação de Carlisle, todas as minhas apostas de sucesso caindo...

Droga.

Eu precisava de ar.

**~.~**

**Sexta-feira**

Apertei as teclas do meu elevador privado e ouvi o som das gargalhadas deliciosas de Sophie, graças a Deus ela estava quietinha. Mesmo depois de ganharmos diversos olhares dos funcionários da empresa, eu estava realmente cômico, completamente vestido de terno e com um canguru rosa ajustado em mim – e uma bebê sorridente de presente dentro dele.

As mulheres me enviavam olhares sexys ou até mesmo maternais, elas realmente gostavam da visão de um homem com uma criança.

Bella estava em seu plantão de 24h e eu não achei absolutamente ninguém para ficar com a Sophie. Nem mesmo os vizinhos podiam, todos estavam milagrosamente ocupados. O resultado foi ter que trazer a baixinha para a reunião, eu não podia cancelar de maneira nenhuma na terra.

Disquei o ramal de Tyna assim que entrei no meu escritório, Sophie ficou encantada com a visão de Seattle á noite pelas enormes janelas de vidro que tomavam a parede por completo.

- Pode vir, Tyna. Estou aqui – Murmurei para o telefone.

- Dah, dah, dah – Sophie apontou para o porta-retratos com sua fotografia lá.

- Ah, você se reconheceu? – Eu sorri – Quem é a coisa mais linda do tio Edward?

Tyna entrou no momento em que peguei o porta-retratos e entreguei para a Sophie, que levou à boca.

- Oh, que coisa mais linda Sr. Cullen! – Tyna abriu seu melhor sorriso, ela era uma mãe dedicada de dois garotinhos. Philip e Kim.

- Diga "olá" para a Tyna, Sophie – Peguei sua mãozinha e fiz sinal de "olá", Tyna riu.

- Sr. Cullen, não é melhor tirar o quadro da boca dela? – Tyna perguntou parecendo realmente preocupada.

- Ah, sim – Tomei o objeto de Sophie e ela reclamou franzindo o cenho. Era tão bonitinho.

- Ela é muito linda, Sr. Cullen. Esses olhinhos tão verdes... Parecem os seus, ela parece sua filha – Tyna passou os dedos pelas bochechas de Sophie que estranhou um pouco o carinho.

- Obrigada – Agradeci pelo elogio me sentindo orgulhoso por ter a Sophie, ela realmente é uma boneca de porcelana.

Eu ia pedir para Tyna ficar com a Sophie enquanto minha reunião acontecia, eu sabia que ela iria concordar antes que eu terminasse. Ela adora crianças.

Repassamos meus compromissos e o horário que os Tailandeses chegariam. Sentei na poltrona com Sophie e a tirei do canguru, desamarrando as tralhas e a deitando no meu colo, colocando sua chupeta na boca. Ela sugou por um tempo, mas depois cuspiu.

- Você não quer a chupeta? – Eu sorri e Tyna pegou do chão, colocando na sacolinha de Sophie – Obrigada, Tyna.

- De nada, Sr. Cullen – Tyna ia caminhando até a porta – Vou aguardar os empresários, a Srta. Amanda já está ligando para alguns deles.

- Ok, obrigado – Assenti e vi ela se retirando.

Amanda, hm, acho que nossa noite vai ficar para depois. Só se você quiser levar a Sophie conosco, o que eu acho pouco provável.

Fitei a Sophie que fungava em meu blazer preto, eu já sabia o que era.

- Você quer o peito da Bella? Eu não sou a Bella, bebê – Sussurrei me segurando para não rir, a Sophie era uma comédia ambulante sobre perninhas gordas.

- Vou patentear um protótipo para os seios da Bella, isso seria uma ótima solução – Brinquei beijando o nariz pequenino de Sophie, ela bocejou – Sono? Já? Você demora tanto pra dormir, por que tem que estar com sono logo hoje? Por favor, se comporte. O titio precisa dessa reunião.

Sophie me olhava como se compreendesse minhas palavras, era realmente fascinante de observar.

Tyna me chamou, avisando que os Tailandeses já estavam na sala de reunião com a Amanda, eu deixei a Sophie com ela e rezei para que a bebê não estranhasse.

- Já volto – Beijei as bochechas de Sophie e saí, deixando-a com uma carinha incômoda.

Por favor, só uma hora. Se comporte. Por favor.

- Olá, senhores – Entrei ajustando minha gravata babada pela Sophie, eu ri disso alcançando olhares puxados para minha direção.

Amanda traduziu o que disse na língua deles e eu reparei na loira ao meu lado, suas roupas super apertadas indicava que ela estava pronta para matar. O decote em seus seios era... grande. Ual. Muito grande.

Pisquei para ela, que me devolveu com um sorriso em sua boca de batom vermelho.

- Agradeço a vinda de todos, vamos começar – Peguei os papéis da minha pasta e começamos a discutir as propostas para a construção de um estaleiro em sociedade. Eles forneceriam mão de obra e matéria prima mais baratos.

No meio da reunião recebi um telefonema do ramal de Tyna, tive que pedir desculpas e me afastar para atender.

Sophie.

- Sr. Cullen – Eu ouvi o choro de Sophie do outro lado – Tem alguma mamadeira que eu possa dar? Parece que ela está com fome.

- Sim, está no bolso do lado da mochila rosa. Mas ela comeu há pouquíssimo tempo atrás... – Divaguei meio preocupado, falando baixo e sendo encarado por vários olhos Tailandeses.

- Desculpe interromper, mas ela não para de chorar – Tyna parecia aflita – Vou tentar dar a mamadeira.

- Certo, ligue se precisar. Não fique receosa – Murmurei e tive Amanda olhando com reprovação para mim.

Desliguei e voltei a reunião.

- Você trouxe a menina? – Amanda passou as unhas pelas minhas coxas, por baixo da mesa. Arqueei em surpresa.

Os homens estavam conversando entre si em uma língua estranha, eu estava com a cabeça na Sophie.

- Não tinha com quem deixa-la, é o meu dia de cuidar dela – Sussurrei.

- Deu para ouvir os berros dela pelo telefone, Edward. Os empresários não ficaram muito contentes – Amanda reclamou.

Eu fitei-a com um pouco de incredulidade.

- E o que eu iria fazer? Deixá-la chorando até perder a voz?

- Ela iria parar em algum momento, mas essa reunião não pode esperar. A criança sim. Cadê o seu profissionalismo? – Amanda revirou os olhos.

Eu não respondi, apenas retirei sua mão da minha perna e continuamos a reunião.

Depois de um tempo discutindo, os empresários não se mostraram muito contentes com as minhas propostas de lucro. É claro que eles queriam 60% e é óbvio que eu nunca cederia a essa oferta absurda! A Cullen Inc. estava dando funcionários, local, credibilidade... Nada de apenas 40% para nós.

Então, para completar a tensão da reunião, o telefone tocou novamente. Amanda me olhava furiosa, mas eu atendi.

Sophie chorava com sofrimento ao fundo. Merda.

- Desculpe novamente, Sr. Cullen – Tyna parecia triste – Ela colocou todo o mingau pra fora, acho que não é fome. Ela quer o senhor.

Passei as mãos no cabelo, Jesus Cristo.

- Ela vomitou? – Falei alto demais – Espere, estou indo.

- O que? – Amanda quase gritou – Você está louco? Estamos quase fechando um negócio importante para a empresa!

- Eles podem esperar – Falei em tom sério e me retirei da sala de reuniões.

Quase corri até a ala do meu escritório, o que encontrei foi uma Sophie debulhando em lágrimas, vermelha e suada. Tyna a ninava com desespero.

- Sophie – Sussurrei e tive sua atenção imediata.

Ela estendeu os bracinhos em minha direção e soluçou, seus olhinhos estavam tristes.

Peguei minha Sophie no colo e sua cabecinha plantou em meu ombros, os bracinhos me apertando com força e as perninhas agitadas.

Ela parou de chorar no mesmo instante, apenas soluçava.

- Ela realmente queria o senhor – Tyna sorriu parecendo cansada.

- Estou aqui, princesa – Apertei minha bolinha – Desculpe, Tyna. E muito obrigada por ficar com ela.

Tyna se surpreendeu com o meu agradecimento e a minha simpatia, coitada. Estava acostumada com meus gritos e ordens. Eu não a culpava.

- Você já pode ir ficar com os seus filhos, Tyna – Sussurrei ninando Sophie – Boa noite.

- Tem certeza? E a reunião? – Seu semblante era preocupado. Eu assenti e fiz um gesto para que ela fosse embora.

Assim que Tyna saiu, Amanda apareceu em minha frente.

- Que diabos, Edward!? – Ela parecia furiosa, nem sequer notou Sophie – Você acabou de perder um estaleiro, parabéns!

- Não fale assim comigo, abaixe o tom – Minha voz era potente, Amanda ficou logo quieta – Isso. Agora, leve os empresários de volta para o lugar de onde saíram. Não preciso dos serviços deles e dos seus lucros altíssimos.

- Você está ouvindo o que diz? – Amanda parecia perplexa – Eles possuem o melhor preço do mercado, seria muito bom para a empresa.

- Eu sei, mas podemos achar outros fornecedores – Sussurrei – Fale baixo, a Sophie está se acalmando ainda.

- Essa garota é uma mimada, só você não percebe isso – Amanda apontou para a bebê pendurada em meus braços – Você está perdendo muito, Edward. Cuidado. Será que vale mesmo à pena? Por essa criança?

Eu fiz questão de não responder Amanda, não me importava com suas palavras. Peguei as coisas de Sophie e fomos até o meu elevador privado, eu a levaria para casa. Estava tarde.

- Edward! – Amanda me seguiu – E a nossa noite?

Ela era incrivelmente bonita, inteligente... mas suas últimas palavras me chocaram. Em outra época, eu apenas concordaria com o que ela disse e iríamos para qualquer motel, foder e esquecer os problemas. Mas, hoje, nada era igual. Eu tinha esse bebê para zelar e me importava com seu bem-estar, com o fato de que estava com fome ou precisando do meu colo.

- Não haverá noite – Olhei para Sophie - Vou cuidar dela.

Quando as portas do elevador estavam fechando, Amanda terminou com bastante raiva e frustração:

- Aproveite para tornar a sua mão a melhor amiga do seu pau – E as portas fecharam.

Eu queria prendê-la na parede e fazê-la desfazer o que disse, como ela se atreve? Você não pode foder algumas vezes com uma mulher e ela se acha dona do seu dia. Filha da puta.

Como se eu precisasse de algo para me acalmar, senti a mãozinha de Sophie tocar minha bochecha. Sorri olhando a minha bebezinha, agora tranquila e segura. Ela precisava de mim, mesmo que isso significasse mudar um pouco a minha rotina.

- Vamos, vamos para casa – Beijei seus fios loiros e seus dedinhos minúsculos, próximos a minha boca.

E a levei para casa.

**~.~**

- Edward, você pode me dizer o porquê daquela bagunça na cozinha? – Bella entrou no quarto de Sophie enquanto eu tentava fazê-la dormir há horas.

- Shh! – Reclamei e a vi colocar sua mão sobre os lábios.

Levantei da cadeira de balanço e coloquei Sophie no berço, com todo cuidado do mundo, ela deu muito trabalho para adormecer. Todo o momento do banho foi uma loucura, ela chorava fininho e parecia perdida. Sabe Deus o que a Sophie queria. Nenhum brinquedo ou objeto foi aceito, até que eu cantasse e a ninasse por horas. E ela finalmente tivesse ido ao mundo colorido dos sonhos infantis.

Bella se aproximou e plantou um beijo delicado em Sophie, se afastando e caminhando até a saída. Eu a segui e reparei que ela estava de jaleco e saltos, parecia muito sexy e bonita.

Digo... Bonita de verdade. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella vestida de médica, com os cabelos presos e óculos pretos. Será que ela sabia do meu fetiche?

Claro que não, Edward. Seu idiota. Ela te odeia. E você também odeia ela, principalmente pelo fato dela ter armado pra você e arruinado sua reunião.

- Eu vim correndo, senti que algo estava acontecendo. Consegui sair mais cedo, está tudo bem? – O rosto dela parecia preocupado, mas eu senti um pouco de raiva.

- Não, Isabella. Eu perdi um fornecimento gigantesco – Disse, furioso.

- Edward, eu não tenho culpa. Era o seu dia com a Sophie. Você quer conversar? – Ela se aproximou, eu balancei a cabeça – Desculpe, mas ela precisa de nós.

- Sim, ela precisa – Falei baixo, mas em um tom acusatório – O que acontece, Isabella, é que eu sempre tive a melhor vida que um cara poderia ter. Mulheres, noites, dinheiro. Elas pediam por mim, competiam por mim. Você nunca gostou disso, você é a pessoa perfeita para esse papel de mãe. Eu não sou! Eu sou o pior cara! Eu não sei fazer isso funcionar, entende? NÃO SEI!

Desci as escadas e Bella me seguiu.

- Como? Edward! Você estava indo tão bem! – Bella parecia assustada e quase tropeçou na escada.

- A sua reprovação de antes nunca me disse que eu estava indo bem! Você odeia o meu estilo de vida, Isabella. Você queria criar a Sophie sozinha, ou queria que eu fosse um pai para ela. EU NÃO SEI SER UM PAI! – Gritei segurando o trinco da porta, meu coração estava acelerado e toda a frustração de dias caiu sobre as minhas costas.

Eu perdi tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- E quem vai ser o pai dela, Edward? QUEM? – Bella também gritou e continuou para na escada, apontando para mim – Ela só tem a nós dois! Você precisa conseguir, não existe escolha! Sim, eu odeio a sua vida boêmia, mas já aceitei que você é assim. E nós conseguimos nos encaixar, mas você sempre tenta burlar as regras. Quer que eu fique feliz? Que eu abandone o emprego para que você possa ter suas noites de luxúria?

Eu estava fervendo por dentro, precisava de distância dela e de suas palavras duras. Então era isso? Ela achava apenas isso de mim? Um boêmio? Sem responsabilidades? Um homem sem objetivos?

Abri a porta e ia saindo quando a ouvi gritar por mim:

- Onde você vai? – Bella veio até mim desesperada, eu não tive tempo de me afetar e corri até o meu carro.

Eu precisava de distância, de ar.

- Edward! Pelo amor de Deus, não faça nada estúpido! – Bella ficou parada, observando minhas ações – Os pais da sua filha morreram em um acidente de carro!

- Minha filha? MINHA FILHA? Ela não é minha filha! – Repeti batendo a porta do carro com força e ligando o motor.

- E ela é filha de quem? – Bella murmurou logo depois que tirei o carro.

Não respondi. Apenas dirigi para o mais longe possível e o mais rápido que eu pude.

"_Ela é filha de quem?"_

A pergunta de Bella ficou martelando em minha cabeça.

Muito tempo.

**~.~**

* * *

**Depois desse capítulo intenso preciso perguntar: O que acham da reação do Edward? Por que ele explodiu dessa maneira? **

**E a Bella, será que vai suportar viver tudo isso? **

**Tentem ver por baixo dos muros de proteção do Edward, observem como ele tenta esconder seu coração o tempo inteiro. Aposto que conseguirão compreender mais dos motivos dele e reconsiderar os de Bella. **

**Só estou fazendo meu papel, indagando vocês. O próximo capítulo é tão intenso quanto esse, comentem bastante e verei se posso adiantar pra vocês.**

**Beijo e até quem sabe quando... Rs**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Quero fazer um agradecimento especial às minhas leitoras que participam do Group "Fanfics - Manuela Leal" (Antigo "RK Words") no facebook e mergulharam de cabeça nessa minha nova ideia maluca e comentam sem parar na nova história. Quem ainda não participa, é só pedir a solicitação que eu ou a minha beta (Karen Ayeska) adicionaremos.**

**Domingo à noite, dia de Fantástico, família, filminho e... #TBA!**

**See you later, **

**Enjoy, girls!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**POV BELLA**

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Horas se passaram e nada de Edward voltar. Nós discutimos feio e eu estava me sentindo muito culpada pelas palavras que utilizei a seu respeito, mesmo que fossem bem verdadeiras.

Eu queria estapeá-lo para que ele parasse de ser tão pessimista sobre si, como ele se atreve em dizer que não sabe ser bom com a Sophie? A Sophie o ama, ama tanto que até tenho um pouco de ciúmes da relação entre os dois. Ela foi a única garota que conseguiu alcançar o coração duro desse CEO arrogante.

E, a cada dia que compartilhávamos o mesmo teto, eu conseguia enxergar um pouco do Edward que Rosalie me descreveu na noite do aniversário da minha Sophie.

Isso me fez lembrar Rosalie, o que me fez chorar e procurar pelos dvd's gravados por Emmett. Em um deles, Sophie tinha acabado de nascer. Ela parecia bem vermelha e irritada, mas Rosalie era de uma paciência vítrea. Menos com Emm, claro. Eles brigaram o vídeo inteiro.

_- Não me filme, Emmet McCarty! Eu estou gorda e inchada – Rosalie gritou e ouvi o riso abafado de Emmett, segurando a câmera. _

_- Você está muito bonita para uma mulher que acabou de dar à luz, minha Rosie – Emm filmou o rosto de Rosalie, ela estava realmente inchada._

_- E você acaba de me chamar de gorda! – Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela – Seu desgraçado, filho de uma..._

_- Mãe maravilhosa que você ama – Emmett brincou tentando beijar Rosalie, que lhe deu um tapa. _

_- Idiota – Ela disse._

Eu sorri, eles eram um desastre.

Nunca achei que diria isso, mas Emmett parecia um pouco com Edward. Desastrado, brincalhão, despreocupado... Agora entendi porque ambos se davam tão bem.

E a minha Rose, ah! Tão parecida comigo, uma mulher meticulosa e preocupada, reclamona, implicante... Tínhamos várias coisas em comum.

Minhas lágrimas aumentaram quando olhei para suas fotos espalhadas pela casa, eu e Edward não tínhamos mexido em absolutamente nada.

- Merda, Rose – Sussurrei baixinho abraçando meus joelhos – Você não tinha o direito de me deixar.

E então tomei a minha decisão. Eu sabia o que faria para resolver o problema que estava tendo com Edward, alguém – em algum momento – teria que ceder de um lado. E essa pessoa seria eu.

Dei pause no vídeo quando ouvi o som de um motor sendo desligado. Ah, graças a Deus!

Fiquei parada onde estava, eram quase duas da manhã. Não queria que Edward me visse aqui chorando e preocupada com ele, mas é claro que eu estaria... Quem me ajudaria a criar a Sophie?

Ouvi o trinco da porta sendo empurrado e ele entrou, lindo como sempre. Nós tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas não era difícil admitir que Edward era um grande pedaço de caminho ruim.

E como câmera lenta, seus olhos encontraram os meus. Seu rosto parecia cansado, e eu também arriscava dizer que ele tinha chorado. Então seu casaco foi deixado em cima da mesa da sala de estar, e ele caminhou lentamente até mim no sofá da sala de televisão.

- Bella – Sua voz era rouca, meu coração esquentou – Desculpe pelo que eu disse mais cedo... Eu... Eu estava com a cabeça quente.

Sorri para a sua sinceridade e assenti, eu também devia pedir minhas desculpas.

- Quem deve desculpas sou eu, Edward – Murmurei virando os olhos para a tv onde o vídeo ainda estava congelado – Eu realmente não quis dizer aquelas palavras sobre você, me perdoe.

Senti que ele se aproximou mais, então sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

- Pensei bastante e percebi que você está correta, preciso de limites – Ele mexeu os joelhos e olhou para onde eu estava olhando – O que você está vendo?

- Ah, isso? – Apontei para a tv e sorri, apertando o botão para continuar.

Vimos Rosalie xingando diversos palavrões quando descobriu que Emmett colocou a fralda de Sophie pelo avesso, o mesmo dava fortes gargalhadas irritando ainda mais sua esposa.

- Acho que não somos muito diferentes deles – Edward murmurou e eu o olhei, seu sorriso torto estava lá. Ninguém sorria torto como Edward.

- Sim, temos salvação – Eu brinquei desligando a tv.

- Sophie não acordou com a nossa... uh... gritaria? – Ele pareceu desconfortável por estar tão próximo a mim e as luzes estarem apagadas, apenas um abajur iluminava o cômodo.

- Não – Eu continuei sorrindo – Sabe, eu estava pensando... Se vamos viver aqui, precisamos deixar essa casa com a nossa cara. Não acha?

Edward olhou ao redor concordando entusiasmado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, se eu olhar para mais uma foto de Rosalie e Emmet irei enlouquecer – Ele apontou para uma enorme, no quadro pendurado na parede – Isso é assustador, principalmente à noite.

Eu dei algumas risadas.

- Não seja tão rude – Murmurei e ganhei um sorriso dele – Mas, sim, vamos tirar essas fotos e arrumar do nosso jeito. Eu odeio aquela planta enorme na entrada, e aquele tapete vermelho felpudo do andar de cima.

- Aquela estátua do pensador é horripilante, só pode ter sido ideia de Emmett – Edward riu, provavelmente imaginando a cena de Emmett fazendo compras.

Depois de organizarmos uma reforma para o fim de semana, decidi me pronunciar. Eu precisava falar sobre a minha decisão e precisava do apoio dele, éramos um time agora.

- Edward – Eu disse olhando fixamente em seus olhos, ele ficou imediatamente sério... o que causou um arrepio involuntário que correu por minhas espinhas. Corpo estúpido – Preciso te contar algo que decidi essa noite, e você vai precisar de compreensão.

- Pode dizer – Ele parecia temeroso.

- Eu acho que não está dando muito certo essa nossa rotina dividida, você e eu quase nunca temos horário para chegar em casa e os nossos compromissos são imprevisíveis. Quem sabe quando irei precisar dar um plantão de 48h? Ou se algum paciente meu precisar de mim no meio da noite? – Liguei as luzes da sala para que pudéssemos nos enxergar.

- E no que você está pensando? – Ele afrouxou sua gravata azul marinho e eu senti que ali não era o Edward que eu conhecia, mas sim o CEO.

- Em abandonar o hospital, pelo menos por agora. No futuro, posso colocar a minha própria clínica... Eu tenho minhas economias – Sugeri tentando parecer convincente.

- O que? – Ele se ultrajou – Você está ficando maluca, Bella? De maneira alguma nesse mundo eu iria concordar com você deixando o seu emprego!

- Se for por conta de dinheiro, tenho uma poupança e posso ajudar nas despesas até lá e... – Ele me cortou.

- Bella, eu não dou a mínima para o dinheiro – Edward virou de frente para mim no sofá e, delicadamente, segurou meus ombros com ambas as mãos. Ele nunca tinha me tocado desse jeito, quer dizer, ele nunca tinha me tocado de jeito algum. Fiquei sem reação – Você não vai desistir do que ama fazer, Isabella. O mundo precisa do seu dom, da sua inteligência e cuidado com as crianças. Para isso estou do seu lado, cuidando da Sophie. Hoje foi um fracasso, deve ser porque não era para ter acontecido. Eu não preciso de migalhas na empresa. O que importa é: estamos juntos nessa. Você não vai desistir, vamos conseguir arrumar um jeito.

As palavras de Edward foram tão preciosas e bem escolhidas que lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, droga de hormônios pré-menstruais. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava me elogiando e tão bem. Quem era esse Edward?

- Eu só... – Engasguei com minha própria saliva e não me contive, foi como na noite em que Rosalie e Emmett morreram. Meus braços o envolveram forte e eu o senti sem jeito no início, mas depois ele apenas me envolveu em seus braços e passou os dedos em meu cabelo.

Eu precisava de um abraço, de alguém, de um porto seguro. E se isso significasse levantar a bandeira da paz para o Edward, que seja. Ele estava abrindo mão de muito pela Sophie, ele merecia crédito.

- Não chore, por favor – Sua voz era abafada pelos meus cabelos.

Voltei a si me afastando com calma e limpando as lágrimas com o dorso das minhas mãos, por que eu andava assim tão sentimental? Será que Sophie estava mexendo com meu cérebro?

- Vamos dormir, está tarde – Sussurrei, levantando. Edward ficou me observando, depois levantou-se e sorriu.

- Você vai continuar no hospital, certo? – Ele quis se certificar, parecia tão fofo e preocupado.

Ah, Edward... Você consegue ser fofo?

- Sim, mas só porque você prometeu que me daria uma mãozinha... – Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

Edward ficou quieto por um momento e eu entendi o sentido duplo da minha frase. Droga.

- Já disse, estamos juntos nessa – Ele bateu continência e eu ri – Boa noite, Srta. Swan.

- Boa noite, Sr. Cullen – Repeti seu gesto, arrancando-lhe gargalhadas.

Quando eu já estava no topo da escada, lembrei.

- Ei, Edward? – Ele não tinha saído de onde estava – Acorde cedo amanhã, não esqueça da nossa reforma.

Edward assentiu e o observei sair, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Ah, Edward... Pare de ser legal.

**~.~**

A reforma foi uma loucura, principalmente porque Sophie resolveu acordar e participar conosco. Tive que arranjar um jeito, então a prendi no canguru: mas em Edward, claro. E ele estava sem camisa, o que parecia bastante interessante para os meus olhos... principalmente quando combinava com Sophie.

Ela ria pulando de um lado para o outro, e até ajudou a pendurar um quadro pequeno na parede das escadas. Era sua foto, linda, vestida de vaquinha no dia do seu aniversário de nove meses.

Falando nisso, estava próximo.

- Edward, o que você acha de continuarmos a comemorar os "messários" da Sophie? – Perguntei distraída enquanto organizada os objetos desprezados em uma caixa.

- Acho muito bom – Ele fez cócegas em Sophie, que soltou gargalhadas deliciosas – Não é, sua gordinha?

Olhei para os dois se divertindo com as minhas plantinhas penduradas na entrada, Sophie adorou o colorido das pétalas.

- Oh, não me chame assim seu Edward feioso – Fiz voz de bebê, tentando imitar a minha princesinha.

- Eu sou feio, Sophie? – Ele tirou a menina do canguru e a suspendeu, ela virou a cabecinha de lado como se estivesse examinando.

- Ihhh Edward – Debochei – A Sophie tem bom gosto.

Edward pareceu ofendido e eu realmente ri, homens são tão frágeis quanto as mulheres, só não admitem.

- Faltou a nossa foto – Ele murmurou um tempo depois e se aproximou de uma foto enorme e emoldurada. Nós três.

- A Sophie está tão fofa e feliz – Tentei carregar o quadro sozinha, mas era muito pesado. O prego estava tão perto...

- Espere, Bella – Edward interviu, colocando Sophie no chão – Aqui, uma ajudinha.

Sem dificuldade alguma ele pendurou nossa foto e eu peguei Sophie no colo.

- Sua nova família, Sosso – Beijei sua bochecha rosada e ela levou os dedinhos à boca, sorrindo.

A casa parecia outra.

Corrigindo: a casa parecia, finalmente, nossa.

**~.~**

**POV EDWARD**

Estava tudo indo tão bem que nem parecia ser um fim de semana com criança. Parecia como um fim de semana normal para mim, principalmente com cabelos jogados em meu rosto e cheiro feminino no meu quarto.

Feixes de luz solar invadiam o quarto iluminando o corpo ao meu lado, nu entre os lençóis azul marinho. Seus cabelos loiros eram tingidos, dava para ver a cor castanha natural. Pensando melhor, ela ficaria muito mais bonita se seus cabelos fossem castanhos. Não chocolates como o de Bella, porque os dela eram realmente lindos, mas algo menos fingido que o loiro.

Ah, Bella... Nem quando outra mulher está na minha cama você sai da minha cabeça?

- Hmm – Ouvi um resmungo – Já está acordado? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, eu acordo cedo – Respondi beijando sua espinha – Hora de ir, gatinha.

Eu detestava ter que manda-la embora, mas após essa porta estavam Isabella e Sophie tomando café da manhã e eu não queria interromper a rotina delas com gemidos.

- Ah, Edward – Choramingou – Você já foi mais descontraído... Qual o problema?

- Nenhum, gata – Senti o cheiro doce demais de sua pele.

Por que mulheres precisam passar tantos cremes e produtos com cheiro de frutas? Elas deviam entender que era o seu cheiro natural que nos atraem, não esses produtos melequentos.

- Hm, ok – Wendy levantou exibindo seus seios pequenos. Uma simples ligação e ela estava aqui. Tão fácil...

Nos levantamos e tomamos banhos separados, eu continuei de toalha enquanto ela saía do meu quarto vestida e pronta para ir embora.

- Obrigada pela noite – Sussurrou deixando um selinho em meus lábios, puxei-a pelo pulso e lhe dei um beijo de verdade. Seu coração pulava freneticamente.

- Eu te levo na porta – Murmurei em seu ouvido e senti seus pelos arrepiarem sob minhas mãos.

Caminhamos separados até chegar a saída, pude ver de relance que chamei a atenção de Bella e Sophie gritou da cozinha. Ela tinha me visto.

- Tchau, Edward – Wendy se despediu – Ligue mais vezes.

E ela se foi.

Fechei a porta pronto para encarar minha realidade, doce vida. Bella evitou meus olhos, mas Sophie me recebeu mesmo que estivesse carrancuda.

- Que carinha de má é essa, moça? – Comentei passando o dedo pelo vinco em sua testa.

- Ela estava tentando chamar sua atenção, mas você não deu a mínima e passou com aquela... hm... mulher – Bella disse com a voz dura e continuava evitando me olhar.

- Está com ciúmes, Sophie? – Eu sorri e beijei sua testa, ela cedeu e me devolveu um sorriso – O titio tá aqui com você.

Observei que Bella estava cozinhando algo gostoso, ela sempre deixava o café da manhã a melhor refeição do dia para mim. Não sei se me acostumaria a morar sozinho novamente, a mulher tem mãos de fada para a cozinha.

- Fico imaginando como você consegue esses encontros, se é que podemos chamar de encontro – Bella debochou cortando alguns legumes – Quer dizer, você não tem saído muito por conta da Sophie e...

- Tenho meus métodos, Doutora Swan – Respondi lhe dando um tapinha na bunda que a surpreendeu totalmente e ela finalmente me olhou.

Quando digo "olhou", é porque ela realmente olhou. Tudo. Eu diria que ela estava me secando, mas sabia que Bella só se divertia comigo. Nada levado à sério, apenas procurava um defeito para alfinetar.

- Ok, vá se vestir – Ela pigarreou – E, por favor, não venha com essa mão boba pra cima de mim. Você acabou de dispensar uma, imagino o que os vizinhos devem pensar...

Eu ri. Os vizinhos deviam achar que estávamos tendo um _ménage à trois_.

- Mas é claro, Srta. Correta – suspirei correndo para o meu quarto, senão perderia meu café da manhã delicioso – E eu percebi seu olhar, Swan – Falei baixinho para mim mesmo.

Ah, Swan. Não provoque.

**~.~**

**POV BELLA**

Mais um plantão cansativo, minha cabeça estava explodindo. Todo o meu corpo pedia cama e minhas entranhas ansiavam por um banho quente, especificamente em uma banheira com espumas.

Derramei o molho de chaves sobre a mesa de jantar e procurei por Edward e Sophie, nenhum sinal deles pela casa. Havia um bilhetinho pregado na geladeira com uma letra cursiva e muito bem desenhada:

"_Oi, Bella. Não pire, ok? Eu e Sophie fomos ao supermercado, voltamos em algumas horas. Como foi o plantão?_

_Edward_"

Oh, Edward... Você realmente acha que eu iria responder para a geladeira? Tão antiquado! Não seria mais fácil mandar um sms? Ou até mesmo um tweet? Seculo XIX.

Aproveitei que eles estavam fora e fui organizar meu ritual de banho. Enchi a banheira, coloquei uma essência de macadâmia na água e sabão para fazer espuma. Tirei minha roupa e entrei na água, mas sentei em algo de borracha.

- Que merda...? – Praguejei pegando o objeto. Era o patinho de borracha da Sophie.

Deitei recostando a cabeça na beirada da banheira, finalmente relaxando. Meu dia foi longo, parecia não ter fim. Mas eu ainda estava nervosa, Jacob marcou nosso jantar. Eu me senti como uma garotinha de quinze anos e seu primeiro encontro, ele foi realmente muito cavalheiro.

Seria depois do plantão, na sexta-feira. E o pior era que eu teria de avisar a Edward. Ele debocharia de mim até o fim da conversa, eu sabia. Mas não havia saída... Eu precisava que ele ficasse tomando conta da Sophie o resto da noite.

Bufei sentindo meu corpo voltar a ficar tenso. Droga.

Comecei a me lavar e ouvi, bem baixinho, que a porta de entrada foi aberta. Não havia muito barulho, mas eu tinha certeza que era Edward com Sophie.

- Bella? – Ouvi seu grito do andar de baixo.

- Tomando banho! – Gritei de volta e ele ficou calado.

Quando meus dedos já estavam ficando enrugados, ouvi Edward tentando me chamar sem gritar.

- Bella! Bella! – Ele parecia inquieto.

- Sim? – Gritei para que ele soubesse que eu já tinha ouvido.

- Sophie está se apoiando no carrinho, ele está tentando andar! – Ele começou a gritar.

Oh meu Deus.

Sophie estava tentando dar seu primeiro passinho.

Saí da banheira e ajeitei qualquer toalha em meu corpo, correndo e tropeçando nos brinquedos de Sophie pelo caminho.

- Rápido, Bella! Ela está tentando se mover! – Edward parecia desesperado.

- Já estou indo! – Desci as escadas desesperadamente.

- Bella! – Edward gritou.

Quando cheguei perto, ouvi um choro. Ela parecia ter caído.

- Oh minha Sophie! – Disse vendo que a minha pequenina tinha caído no carpete e tinha as mãozinhas no rosto, suas perninhas gordas estavam dobradas e Edward parecia um idiota apenas olhando.

Peguei-a em meu braços, afrouxando a toalha em meu corpo. Eu estava pingando água por todo canto, mas sequer me importar.

- Está tudo bem? Machucou? – Confisquei seu corpinho, nenhum arranhão. Graças a Deus.

- Você assustou a criança – Briguei com Edward, ele encolheu os ombros.

- Você estava demorando... – Ele quis se justificar.

- Agora ela vai ficar com medo de tentar andar, Edward – Fiz cara de malvada e levei Sophie dali.

- Não foi minha culpa, Bella! – Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu subia as escadas.

- O homem mau a fez chorar, neném? – Sussurrei tendo Sophie agarrada a mim, ela colocou a cabeça no vão entre meu pescoço e ombro. Parecia triste.

Eu tinha esquecido que estava de toalha, mas parece que Edward não. Ele não tirou os olhos até que eu tivesse entrado no quarto.

- Pronto, você está segura agora – Murmurei colocando-a sobre a cama. Ela engatinhou até minha bolsa e mordeu a alça, parecia incomodada com seus dentinhos.

Aproveitei sua distração para me vestir. Edward assistia algum jogo na televisão da sala e daqui dava para ouvir. Homens.

- Você quer seu aniversário das princesas, Sosso? – Perguntei beijando seu nariz miúdo, ela não deu a mínima – Eu sei que você adora a Cinderella, sua mamãe me disse.

Sophie ficou atenta após eu ter pronunciado a palavra mamãe, aquilo me deixou triste. Minha neném sentia falta da mãe.

- Vamos lá embaixo? Ficar o seu tio doido? – Tentei distraí-la e a levei par ao andar de baixo, seu macacão de bolinhas a deixava ainda mais fofa do que o normal.

Encontrei Edward totalmente espalhado no sofá e vários brinquedos de Sophie entre ele. Eu poderia rir daquilo se não estivesse meio chateada com ele, esse sem noção.

- Aqui, coloque um sorriso na Sophie – Entreguei o pacote para ele, que sorriu – Eu estava pensando no aniversário dela, podemos fazer das princesas. E vestí-la de Cinderella, Rosalie me disse uma vez que Sophie ama a história. Ela assistiu várias e várias vezes.

- Claro, Bella – Edward foi doce, ele queria se redimir – E você vai se vestir da princesa Bella?

- Você quer ser a fera? – Brinquei – Não precisa de fantasia.

- Outch! Essa doeu – Ele riu e eu também – Na verdade, estava planejando viajar para Aspen esse final de semana...

Não sabia o que dizer, também não podia dizer não. Ele tinha liberdade para fazer o que quisesse.

- Hm, eu posso cuidar da Sophie – Falei olhando para o jogo na tv.

- Não, Bella – Ele chamou minha atenção puxando meu pulso, seu toque me deixou alerta – _Nós_ vamos viajar.

Nós? Aspen? Sempre tive uma vida confortável com meu salário recheado, mas nem tanto. Aspen é o local de férias do milionários.

- E onde iremos ficar? Você sabe como tudo é muito caro por lá, Edward... – Revirei os olhos e vi Sophie tentando pegar o cabelo do tio.

- Tenho uma casa em Aspen – Seu sorriso era enorme, ele parecia orgulhoso em dizer – Na verdade, é da minha família... Não deixa de ser minha, no entanto.

- Não é muito frio para a Sophie? – Perguntei tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia, eu não estava muito confortável em dividir a casa com sua família.

- Não estamos no inverno, Bella – Edward pigarreou – Se não quiser ir, tudo ok.

- Não, não é isso... – Tentei arranjar uma desculpa, mas não adiantaria – Seus pais vão estar?

- Sim – Ele sorriu – E você pode levar os seus também, e podemos convidar Alice e Jasper...

Minha mãe iria saltitar quando eu desse a notícia, ela sempre sonhou em estar entre a alta sociedade de Seattle. Meu pai não era muito fã de qualquer tipo de sociedade, mas ele ao menos conheceria Edward e pararia de implicar com o homem. Papai nunca aceitou que nós dois morássemos juntos, mesmo que fosse pela Sophie. Ele não era o fã número um do Edward.

- Tudo bem – Parei de resistir e concordei.

- A Sophie vai adorar, há tantos lugares divertidos para crianças... – Edward parecia animado – Você pode pedir para adiar o plantão na sexta? Podíamos pegar o avião nesse dia e...

Ah meu Deus.

Jacob.

- Não posso, Edward. Tenho compromisso na sexta – Tossi incomodada em falar sobre o assunto.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e me lançou um olhar muito, muito curioso.

- Compromisso, hmmm? – Ele parecia... intrigado?

- Sim – Devo ter ficado vermelha, droga de rubor – Tenho um jantar à trabalho.

- Trabalho? – Edward ficava cada vez mais curioso – Sei... E com quem seria?

- Você não está querendo saber demais? – Levantei do sofá meio irritada. Eu não fazia um questionário sobre sua vida pessoal cada vez que ele saía ou comia alguma mulher.

- Desculpe, Bella – Ele disse voltando os olhos ao jogo – Podemos viajar no sábado, sem problemas.

Assenti e movi minha bunda para longe dali, Edward estava pior do que o meu pai no quesito investigação.

Quando eu estava subindo as escadas, pude ouvir seu sussurro com Sophie:

- Vamos descobrir quem está tentando conquistar a Bella, Sosso? – Ele parecia divertido.

Ah, Edward. Nem pense nisso.

**~.~**

**POV EDWARD**

Então, Isabella... Você tem um compromisso.

Sophie me olhava com curiosidade e seu rostinho lívido parecia ser meu cúmplice, eu sei que ela também não permitiria que qualquer um ficasse com Bella. Não qualquer um. Precisávamos saber.

Disquei rapidamente o número de Alice e imaginei que ela me torturaria até abrir a boca e entregar a amiga. Claro que eu estava correto.

- Ali, tem alguém no hospital em que Bella possa estar... hm... interessada? – Eu parecia um idiota perguntando, mas precisava saber.

_- Edward!_ – Alice gritou em meio a risadas – _No que você está pensando? Não arruíne a noite da Bells!_

- Não vou arruinar nada, Alice. Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado... – Resmunguei – eu e Sophie apenas precisamos saber quem é.

- _Você e Sophie_? – Alice debochou.

- Sim – Grunhi – Se você não disse, vou ligar para Jasper e descobrir.

- _Eu não deveria estar te dizendo coisas que a Bella não quer que você saiba, Edward_ – Alice parecia seria agora.

- Qual o problema? Não é como se eu fosse um idiota – Vi Sophie sorrindo com o mordedor na boca e fiquei ainda mais corajoso, eu sabia que ela estava me encorajando a lutar.

- _Não vou comentar a respeito disso, mas você sabe quem é_ – Ela estava quase desligando – _Eu não deveria dizer, mas já dei a sua pista_.

- Ok, Ali. Muito útil – Suspirei.

- _Boa noite, Edward. Cuide bem das garotas_ – Ela me mandou um beijo estalado e desligou.

Joguei o telefone no sofá e observei Sophie se atirar sobre uma almofada no chão e morder com força o objeto de borracha em sua boca.

- Quem poderia ser, Sosso? – Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e beijando sua barriga.

De repente, uma luz se acendeu em minha mente. Por que eu fui tão lento?

O tal diretor do hospital... Como era mesmo seu nome? Jacob?

Senti algo diferente, eu parecia ter criado uma antipatia imediata pelo tal Jacob mesmo antes de conhece-lo. O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

Quer dizer,

O que diabos Bella está fazendo comigo?

Para isso, não havia resposta.

**~.~**

* * *

**O que acharam da decisão da Bella? E do Edward? Acham que ele está começando a se envolver ou é só solidariedade? **

**O que dizer sobre a reação do Edward em relação ao encontro de Bella? Acham que ele vai aprontar? **

**Tem cheiro de ciúme no ar! Quem entende esse CEO? Só a Bella mesmo! E as leitoras, claro! **

**Comentem e quarta-feira eu trago o próximo, tirando todas as dúvidas de vocês. Bjinhos, Manu.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Quarta-feira, dia de #TBA 3 **

**Espero que gostem do cap, nos vemos na N/A.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**POV OFF**

- _Filha! Que maravilhoso!_ – Reneé gritava do outro lado da linha e Bella afastava o telefone para poupar seus tímpanos, mesmo que um sorriso estivesse adornando seu rosto – _Não acredito que vamos à Aspen! Se o seu pai começar a implicar, juro que irei sozinha..._

Então a mãe de Isabella começou a falar sem parar, não dando sequer tempo para que Bella dissesse o restante.

- Mãe – Bella sussurrou – Mãe! – Só então Reneé prestou atenção.

- _Ah, sim, já ia esquecendo de perguntar como está a minha querida Sophie _– Agora sua jovem mãe parecia uma avó coruja.

- Ela está ótima, dois dentinhos cresceram – Bella mexeu nos pés de Sophie em meias antiderrapantes. Agora que ela resolveu escalar os móveis, precisava de proteção nos pés gorduchos – Está aqui, esparramada na minha cama, brincando com minhas roupas e se acabando de chupar a nova chupeta que Edward deu.

- _Oh, que coisa mais fofa da vovó_ – Reneé tinha uma voz patética pelo telefone – _E onde está meu querido Edward?_

Bella revirou os olhos. Ela teve vontade de dizer que Edward estava rondando a casa inteira como um cão de caça, determinado a farejar e marcar território. Ele parecia tão teimoso em implicar com o coitado do Jacob, mas também não abandonava seus inúmeros encontros com prostitutas. Era isso que essas mulheres que vinham a sua casa e passavam a noite gemendo representavam para Bella: repulsão. Bella estava arrependida em ter concordado com isso.

- O seu querido Edward está lá embaixo tentando fazer alguma merda e arruinar meu encontro – Bella debochava, realmente incomodada e Reneé percebeu que ali tinha algo acontecendo.

- _Isabella Swan!_ – Reneé riu e Bella não estava entendendo nada – _Edward está nada a mais e nada a menos que com ciúmes de você! Não seja boba, filha!_

Ciúmes? Bella se perguntou incrédula. É óbvio que Edward não sentiria ciúmes de alguém como ela, afinal ele só estava se divertindo às suas custas. Bella sabia que o que Edward queria mesmo era arruinar sua chance de ter um relacionamento, e construir uma família.

- Sem chance, mamãe – Bella suspirou e se atirou para perto de Sophie, ela parecia tão quietinha e fofa, seu macacão verde claro combinava com a cor dos seus olhinhos e a deixava incrivelmente mordível. Era como Edward a descrevia nesses trajes.

- _Está bem, Bella_ – Reneé bufou – _Se engane bastante, mas tenha um ótimo encontro. Esse tal de Jacob parece a pessoa certa para você, a pessoa que você sempre sonhou ao seu lado. Apenas... escute seu coração, querida._

- Sim, mamãe – Bella sorriu – Eu amo você, muito. E o papai também. Por favor, quero os dois amanhã conosco, certo? Edward insistiu e Esme falou que não aceita recusas.

- _É claro que sim, filha. Também te amamos e estaremos lá amanhã. Tenha uma ótima noite_ – Reneé se despediu e Bella imaginou que no momento que o telefone estivesse no gancho, o inferno seria feito na vida de Charlie para que ele a levasse a Aspen.

Ela riu de como seus pais eram totalmente diferentes, mas se amavam como nunca viu um casal se amar. Em todos os momentos, mesmo quando estavam brigando.

- E você, neném? – Bella murmurou para a pequena Sophie, que imediatamente largou a chupeta rosa e abriu um sorriso de poucos dentes para ela – Ah, que sorriso lindo. Vem aqui, quer mamar?

Bella ofereceu o seio que foi aceito tão logo seu sutiã fora afastado, Sophie relaxou nos braços dela e sugou, com força, ritmicamente. Por mais que Bella achasse ser impossível, sentiu que Sophie estava conseguindo sugar algo. Era uma sensação estranha, como se agulhas pinicassem seu seio enquanto Sophie puxava com força.

- Sophie? – Sussurrou para a menina que tinha os olhinhos fechados e o vinco em sua testa indicava concentração.

Bella, com uma suavidade vítrea, retirou a boquinha de Sophie do seu seio e viu que realmente tinha saído um líquido dali, mas era incolor e com alguns pontos de gordura. Ela sabia que, como médica, isso seria o início do leite materno. O colostro.

Será? Ela se questionou. Será que tinha conseguido produzir leite materno apenas com a força da sua ligação com Sophie?

A pequenina não quis saber de outra coisa e voltou a agarrar o bico do seio, mamando com muito mais gosto do que antes. Bella queria gritar Edward e contar pra ele, mas desistiu. Além de assustar Sophie, não iria ficar exibindo seu peito para um marmanjo.

- Você gostou, minha bebê? – Bella tinha a voz mais doce do mundo ao falar com a garotinha – Acho que a sua mamãe tá te dando uma forcinha lá do céu, enviando o seu leitinho. Ah, Sophie... Como isso foi acontecer?

Bella ainda não conseguia acreditar, mesmo sabendo que era algo totalmente possível. Ela pensou que precisava tomar algumas substâncias que ajudariam a prolactina agir mais rápido, e logo Bella estaria dando leite de verdade para sua menininha.

Ela se sentiu... completa. Agora podia dar o que Sophie tanto precisava, amor materno de verdade.

Seu celular começou a vibrar sobre a mesa de canto da cama, ela ignorou. Apenas recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros e bateu no bumbum de fralda da Sophie, ninando-a enquanto ela mamava.

O telefone de casa tocou, despertando Bella. Depois de um tempo Edward atendeu e subiu as escadas em passos fortes, parecia estar irritado com algo. Ele apareceu em sua porta, desviando o olhar assim que percebeu o que Bella fazia.

Edward tinha acabado de atender o telefone do médico irritante e malditamente educado que estava, descaradamente, cortejando Bella. Edward olhou para algum ponto no espaço e disse:

- Seu encontro está chegando – Sua voz era cortante – Deixe a Sophie comigo, eu assumo agora.

Bella não entendia a reação idiota de Edward e isso a refreou, ela iria contar sobre os últimos emocionantes acontecimentos... porém ficou quieta.

- Obrigada pelo recado – Suspirou e tirou Sophie do seio, entregando-a a Edward pouco tempo depois – Não faça essa carinha, você teve o suficiente da Bella por hoje – Bella murmurou para a bebê.

Edward pensou que nunca era o suficiente quando se tratava de Bella para Sophie, pelo menos. Ele tentou distrair a bebê com suas palhaçadas, mas a verdade é que não estava em um clima bom para piadas. Sophie fez menção de que choraria, então ele desceu as escadas com ela fazendo aviãozinho.

- Vrummmm – Sua boca imitava o som – Vamos comer algo delicioso?

Edward levou Sophie a cozinha para que ela escolhesse alguma sobremesa para bebês, e Bella ouviu tudo dando risada de como Edward podia ser bobo quando se tratava da pequena garota. Ele colocava vários potes e apontava com o polegar para cada um, esperando uma reação de Sophie. Se ela balançasse a cabeça ou até gritasse, era aquele.

Bella lembrou que tinha alguém esperando por ela e então esqueceu a bolha em que estava inserida nessa casa, pegando seu vestido vermelho amassado por Sophie sobre a cama. Ela vestiria assim mesmo, ele iria aderir ao corpo de qualquer forma.

Depois de vestida, fez uma maquiagem simples e realçou seus olhos cor de chocolate. O babyliss fez milagre em seus cachos e, após um salto, ela estava pronta para deixar o Dr. Black de queixo caído.

E até, quem sabe, outra certa pessoa com quem ela adorava implicar...

Mordeu os lábios, apreensiva, e finalizou com seu perfume doce. Seu celular e alguns cartões foram parar na bolsa carteira e a campainha da casa soou. O coração de Bella disparou e ela ouviu passos, devia ser Edward indo abrir a porta.

Para evitar uma possível situação grotesca entre os dois, causada por Edward – claro -, desceu as escadas rapidamente e deu de cara com um Jacob incrivelmente lindo. Seu smoking preto deixava claro que estavam indo a um local luxuoso, e seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado o deixavam com um charme delicioso.

Ele não tinha notado Bella ainda, estava focado em uma conversa estranha com Edward.

- Boa noite – Disse, completamente educado – Essa é a Sophie?

Sophie se agarrou a Edward quando Jacob tentou acaricia-la. Bella não se incomodou porque Sophie não era muito dada a estranhos, mas ela se acostumaria com Jacob.

- Jacob Black, não é? – Edward perguntou examinando Jacob da cabeça aos pés.

- Edward Cullen, presumo – Jacob sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo, Edward fez um movimento de cabeça devolvendo o cumprimento e deixou a mão de Jacob pairando no ar.

Isso fez Bella intervir.

- Dr. Black! – Ela murmurou e Edward se afastou com Sophie. Ele poderia ter sido mais educado.

De repente Jacob tinha olhares apenas para Bella, e ela estava incrível em seu vestido vermelho. Seu corpo era nada mais que perfeito, seu rosto dava tudo que restava para que ela se tornasse irresistível. Edward engasgou com a visão de Bella, ela nunca esteve tão linda desta maneira. O único problema ali é que ela estava vestida assim para o babaca de lapela em sua frente, ainda bem que Sophie concordava com ele.

- Bella – Jacob murmurou sedutor – Você está divinamente linda. Deslumbrante.

- Ok, vocês já podem aproveitar a noite – Edward tossiu – Sophie está muito dengosa, Bella. É melhor você ir e evitar choro durante toda a madrugada.

Jacob pediu permissão para segurar a mão de Bella e ela suspirou, aceitando.

- Boa noite, Sophie – Jacob sorriu – E a você também, Edward.

- Sim – Edward balançou a cabeça – Tenham um ótimo jantar. E não esqueça de trazê-la antes das dez.

Bella cerrou os olhos para Edward. Ele estava louco?

- Calma, Bella – Ele sorriu – Foi só brincadeira. Comportem-se!

Bella decidiu evitar Edward e beijou a cabecinha de Sophie, que começou a soluçar. Ela se despediu rapidamente e quando estavam acomodados no carro, Edward gritou:

- Usem camisinha! – E Isabella poderia facilmente socar a cara dele para sempre, mas devia parecer um ser humano controlado na frente de Jacob.

Quando estavam na rodovia, Bella se desculpou.

- Não dê importância para o que Edward diz, ele adora fazer esses tipos de brincadeiras constrangedoras – Ela sussurrou e teve um sorriso de Jacob em troca.

- É claro que eu não deixaria um babaca como ele arruinar nossa noite, Isabella – Sua voz era firme, e mesmo que Bella não tivesse gostado da parte em que ele insultou Edward, ela se derreteu.

Essa noite estava programada para ser inesquecível.

**~.~**

- Que tal um... purê de abóbora? – Edward murmurou para a bebê chorona sentada na poltrona do sofá da sala de tv – Ou você prefere batata?

Sophie soluçava e fazia caretas de descontentamento desde o instante que Bella saiu, e aquilo estava quebrando o coração impenetrável de Edward. Quem diria, uh?

- Vamos lá, Sophie Girl – Ele beijou a barriga redondinha da garota – Eu escolho pra você, tá? Purê de abóbora, uma delícia! Foi a titia Bella que fez.

Assim que o nome de Bella foi pronunciado, Sophie franziu a testa e os lábios, pronta para derramar mais lágrimas. Edward se arrependeu de citar Isabella, ele não imaginava que Sophie estivesse tão ligada a ela... Por que diabos a bebê estava assim?

Ele preparou o purê, esquentando-o no micro-ondas durante o tempo que Bella lhe ensinou dias atrás e colocou no pote de bichinhos da Sophie. A neném havia parado de chorar porque Edward a ninava no colo, sussurrando uma música em seu ouvido.

- Prontinho, vamos comer – Ele a colocou novamente na poltrona e ofereceu a primeira colher, achou que haveria resistência dela, no entanto Sophie abriu a boca e aceitou o purê – Isso, bebê, coma tudinho e depois o Edward vai dar um banho delicioso em você... e vamos dormir bem gostoso lá na caminha dele, que tal?

Edward conversava com Sophie como se ela estivesse entendendo absolutamente tudo, ele se sentia mais calmo e conformado com o fato que Bella também deveria se divertir. Só não lhe animava o fato de que seria com aquele médico babaca.

- Você é uma bebê muito bonita – Ele sussurrou enquanto Sophie se lambuzava com o purê alaranjado – Qual o seu nome?

Sophie continuou comendo e pousou as mãozinhas sobre a barriga, ela parecia quietinha demais para Edward. Sophie sempre foi uma criança cheia de energia, hoje ela estava chorosa e inerte, nada comparado com seu temperamento usual.

- Sophie, ein? – Ele riu – Você é assim tão recatada, Sophie? Sabe, alguns bebês dariam tudo para dividir esse purê de abóbora com você.

A neném continuava parada, olhando para ele, parecia molinha e seus sorrisos tão deliciosos não se revelaram essa noite.

- O que está acontecendo com a minha Sophie? – Edward parecia meio preocupado agora, então checou a temperatura da menina colocando o dorso da mão sobre a sua testa – Você está quente, mocinha.

Seu coração disparou, ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Sophie estava febril.

Ligava para Bella?

Não. O olhar de "vou matar você" que Bella lhe enviou quando foi embora encolheu suas bolas, ele não enfrentaria sua fúria por estar arruinando a noite dela.

- Vem aqui – Edward pegou Sophie e a menina descansou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, ele ficava cada minuto mais desesperado.

Subiu para o quarto da bebê, onde trocou suas roupas por tecidos mais grossos e quentinhos. Ela tinha os olhinhos quase se fechando, parecia pronta para tirar uma soneca.

Edward arrumou uma mala com fraldas, mais uma muda de roupas e preparou uma mamadeira de mingau para levar. Sophie estava dormindo em seus braços, então ele não pôde trocar a roupa. Continuou com sua calça de moletom e camiseta, pegou as chaves do carro e ajeitou a menininha em sua cadeirinha no banco detrás. Ela não acordou.

Dirigiu o mais rápido e seguro possível até o hospital mais próximo, uma chuva fina começou a cair e cada vez que olhava para Sophie pelo retrovisor, seu coração se enchia de algo estranho, grande, poderoso.

Ele estacionou na primeira vaga que encontrou e pegou a bebê, levantando o capuz de seu casaco amarelo e protegendo-a do frio. Carregou a sacolinha e entrou na emergência, dando seu nome e aguardando a chamada.

- Sr. Culen – Disse a recepcionista. Edward caminhou até lá – Trouxe a documentação da criança?

- Certidão de nascimento – Respondeu, entregando o papel xerocado que Bella lhe entregou – diversas cópias – para casos de emergência. Ele tinha que admitir, Bella era muito útil.

- Onde estão os pais da criança? – A mulher de cabelos negros e presos em um coque quis saber, ela sequer tinha olhado para Edward. Ele teve raiva disso.

Para quê toda essa palhaçada? Sophie precisava de um médico, não de questionamentos.

- Eu sou o pai dela – Edward disse, orgulhoso – Agora, por favor, preciso de um médico. Minha filha está queimando em febre.

Então a tal recepcionista olhou finalmente para ele, derretendo-se quando viu o lindo homem em sua frente. Ela iria fazer diversas perguntas sobre o porquê seu nome não constava como pai na certidão de nascimento, mas não conseguiu abrir a boca. Apontou para a sessão da triagem, e Edward foi até lá onde era aguardado por uma enfermeira.

- Olá, me chamo Quinn – Ela parecia jovem e simpática – O que temos aqui?

- É a Sophie, ela está muito quente e quieta – Edward murmurou, aflito.

Enfermeira Quinn acordou delicadamente a Sophie e tirou suas roupinhas de frio, colocando-a sobre uma maca para bebês. Sophie começou a chorar e quase Edward a pegou, mas sabia que ela precisava ser examinada.

- A febre está alta, parece ser alguma infecção – Quinn disse – Vou encaminhá-la imediatamente à Dra. Fray.

Edward assentiu e pegou a bebê, acalmando-a com sussurros. Ele se sentiu tão só, e aquilo parecia ser sério. Então resolveu finalmente ligar para Bella, foda-se que ela estava em um encontro.

Discou os números tendo uma Sophie tremendo em seus braços, tão indefesa...

- Qual o problema, Edward? – Bella tentava parecer calma ao atender, mas ela estava sem paciência. O que diabos Edward queria? Jacob estava quase beijando-a quando seu celular começou a vibrar entre eles, o que foi estranho.

- Não fique brava comigo, Bella – Edward parecia muito preocupado, Bella sabia disso só por ouvir sua voz nada semelhante a voz sarcástica ou sedutora de sempre.

Ela olhou para Jacob, pedindo um tempo. Então ele se afastou um pouco, mas continuou segurando sua cintura.

- Foi algo com a Sophie? – De repente o coração de Bella ficou pequenininho, parecia uma bola de gude.

Edward olhou para Sophie, apertou-a contra si e sentiu sua respiração descompassada.

- Não quero estragar seu encontro, mas... – Edward murmurou e Bella já estava se preparando para ir correndo até eles – Estamos no hospital, eu e Sophie. Ela está com uma febre muito alta.

A "Dra. Swan" sabia que isso poderia ser facilmente controlado em casa, com um anti-térmico e compressas de água morna, mas a Bella já tinha seus pés andando até o carro e procurando as chaves quando lembrou que hoje estava com Jacob.

- Febre? – Ela gritou – Por que você só me avisou agora?

- Achei que você ficaria chateada, só então pensei em... – Edward tentava se explicar.

- Onde vocês estão? Estou chegando aí em alguns segundos, oh meu Deus – Bella parecia muito mais desesperada do que Edward. Eles formam um casal de doidos desesperados quando se trata da saúde de Sophie.

Edward deu o endereço do hospital e desligou o celular. Sophie foi chamada para ser atendida, a Dra. Fray examinou a bebê da cabeça aos pés (mesmo que ela não tenha aceitado sair do colo de Edward em momento algum) e pediu uma coleta de sangue para saber se era uma infecção ou doença bacteriana. A menina parecia bem, apenas com febre.

- Aguarde o resultado dos exames e enquanto isso ela será hidratada, além de receber um antitérmico venal – Dra. Fray murmurou baixinho para não incomodar o sono de Sophie.

Edward ouviu pessoas falando alto lá fora e de repente a porta do consultório foi aberta com tudo.

- Eu sou médica, é claro que posso entrar aqui. Quem irá me impedir? – Bella parecia uma louca, Edward quase riu da mulher extremamente arrumada em comparação aos seus trajes casuais.

- Bella – Ele disse baixinho, em menção de silêncio.

- Oh, minha bebê – Bella ajoelhou no chão ao lado da poltrona em que Edward estava sentado, acariciando a face de Sophie – Ela está tão quentinha... Onde estão as enfermeiras? Já aplicaram o antitérmico?

- Estávamos prontos para fazê-lo quando a senhora entrou – Dra. Fray citou, sendo dura com Isabella.

Bella ignorou e ficou pendurada em Edward enquanto levavam a menina para a sala de observação médica, ela recebeu todos os cuidados e acordou quando a agulha picou seu bracinho gorducho.

- Não chora, neném – Bella murmurou – Estou aqui com você, olha. Eu e o Edward.

Sophie pediu pelo colo de Bella e Edward trocou de lugar com ela na poltrona, entregando a menina que recebeu as agulhadas sem reclamar quando era distraída pela doce voz de Bella.

Edward reparou que Jacob estava na saleta de espera e desviou os olhos quando os dois se encontraram.

- Desculpe por acabar com o seu encontro, acho que ele está um pouquinho irritado no momento – Edward brincou, segurando os pés de Sophie.

- Ele não se importou – Bella mentiu muito mal e Edward sorriu. Ela era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Claro que não – Tossiu falsamente e fez Isabella lhe dar palmadas no braço, ele se afastou e Sophie percebeu, finalmente sorrindo seu sorriso delicioso.

- Nunca mais me dê esse susto, seu pacote – Edward sussurrou e deixou Bella orgulhosa, ele soube se virar sozinho com Sophie mesmo em uma situação tão delicada.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo esperando sair o resultado dos exames, enquanto isso o Dr. Black chamou por Isabella e ela entregou Sophie a Edward para poder se retirar.

- Bella, preciso ir – Jacob tentou parecer menos desconfortável, ele sentia que estava atrapalhando um momento ali – A Sophie está melhor e você tem o Edward para te levar pra casa.

- Desculpe por... – Bella ia começar a se desculpar por ter parado sua noite bem no meio, mas foi surpreendida com os lábios bem delineados de Jacob sobre os seus. Ela não teve tempo de processar o acontecimento, quando voltou a si ele já tinha se afastado.

Um rubor invadiu seu rosto, principalmente porque Edward estava vendo tudo pelo vidro da sala.

- Eu precisava terminar isso – Jacob sorriu – Muito obrigada pela noite encantadora, Srta. Swan.

- Quem agradece sou eu, Sr. Black – Bella abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhada, havia muito tempo que um homem não a beijava.

- Ligue-me quando estiver segura em casa, tenha uma boa viagem amanhã – Sussurrou deixando um beijo na bochecha esquerda e rosada de Bella.

Ela assentiu e o assistiu ir embora com um sorriso bobo pregado no rosto. Ele era realmente o tipo de homem pelo qual esperou a vida inteira.

Quando voltou para a sala, teve comentários irônicos de Edward e conseguiu detectar algo diferente em suas palavras. Por trás de todo o sarcasmo ele escondia algum sentimento repreendido, ela não acreditava no acabara de perceber. Edward estava realmente com ciúmes de Jacob, provavelmente porque ele a tirou da Sophie.

- Não seja ridículo – Bella revirou os olhos e a Enfermeira Quinn chegou com o resultado dos exames. Sophie não tinha nada.

Dra. Fray, após saber de toda a situação emocional que envolvia a criança, presumiu que era uma resposta psicológica de perda da menina. Ela pensou que Bella não voltaria mais, assim como seus pais biológicos nunca mais voltaram.

Bella derramou algumas lágrimas e trouxe Sophie agarrada a si todo o caminho de volta para casa. Edward ficou preocupado com aquela admissão, Sophie tinha realmente se apegado não só a Isabella... mas também a ele.

E as palavras que ele disse na recepção do hospital nunca pareceram tão certas. Ele estava realmente determinado a ser um pai tão bom quanto Emmett foi para a Sophie, ele queria que ela se orgulhasse dele e falasse a seu respeito na escola e em qualquer lugar que ela frequentasse. Ele queria ser alguém melhor por ela e para ela.

Quando finalmente estavam na calmaria de casa, Bella trocou seu vestido por moletons e ninou Sophie boa parte da madrugada, tendo Edward em seu encalço. Eles mediam a temperatura da menina a cada meia hora e graças a Deus ela não teve mais febre.

- Obrigada por cuidar dela tão bem – Bella sussurrou quase adormecendo na poltrona de amamentação com Sophie nos braços, dormindo. Edward estava sentado no chão, aos seus pés.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Levantou, pegou a pequena Sophie e colocou-a com delicadeza no berço, ligando a babá eletrônica ao seu lado.

- Durma com os anjinhos – Beijou os cabelos ralos da bebê que tinha um bico fofo nos lábios.

Depois, foi até Bella e a ajudou a levantar. Ele ia pegá-la no colo também, ela parecia extremamente cansada, mas resolveu apoiá-la com os braços. Levou-a até seu quarto, puxou os lençóis da cama e riu quando ela se jogou sem cerimônia no colchão. Cobriu a mulher que tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena no rosto, se afastando na ponta dos pés.

Desceu as escadas e foi finalmente para o seu quarto que não parecia nem um pouco aconchegante como o de Isabella, e deitou-se na cama enorme de casal. Edward adormeceu pensando em como teria enormes chances de se redimir com Bella nesse fim de semana e não iria desperdiça-las.

**~.~**

A manhã de sábado era calma e tinha passarinhos cantarolando lá fora.

Isabella acordou cedo e se perguntou como tinha vindo parar na cama, completamente coberta e com as luzes apagadas.

Edward.

Como ele podia ser tão diferente do homem arrogante que ela conheceu a vida inteira? Será que Rose tinha mesmo razão?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e foi rapidamente ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Quando saiu, checou uma Sophie dorminhoca e sem febre. Ela tinha dado um grande susto nos dois noite passada.

Fez suas malas e as de Sophie, organizando as mudas de roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal. Após tudo arrumado, colocou as malas no corredor e desceu para preparar o café da manhã. O voo sairia depois do almoço.

Quando o cheiro do café sendo coado invadiu o ambiente, ouviu passos em direção à cozinha e sorriu quando Edward adentrou o cômodo, sem camisa, e com sua cara de sono insubstituível. Ele coçou a cabeça e sorriu torto, mexendo com Bella.

- Bom dia – Murmurou – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia – Bella retribuiu ao colocar talheres no balcão e tirar as torradas do forno – Dormi sim, obrigada por ontem à noite...

Edward deu de ombros e foi se retirando, provavelmente indo checar Sophie.

- Ela está dormindo como um anjo, Edward – Bella murmurou – Venha tomar café, não temos muito tempo. Já fez as suas malas?

- Malas? – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Essas coisas que fazemos quando vamos viajar – Bella revirou os olhos com a expressão perdida de Edward, ele sentou em um banco alto e colocou os cotovelos no balcão, fitando ela.

- Eu nunca fiz minha malas, minha secretária sempre organizou tudo para mim – Ele pegou uma torrada e mordeu.

- Coitada da sua secretária... – Bella também pegou uma torrada – Mas hoje você não a tem, então se apresse e vá arrumar sozinho.

- Sim, senhora – Edward fez continência, ele adorava isso.

Tomaram café em silêncio e Sophie acordou, fazendo Bella subir para pegá-la e mandar Edward adiantar seu lado. Ele estava meio perdido entre suas roupas, não sabia exatamente quantas calças ou camisas levar. E gravatas? Tyna sempre colocava gravatas e alguns ternos caso ele precisasse...

Bella invadiu o quarto com uma Sophie totalmente sorridente em seu colo, pedindo pelo tio. Ela tinha os cabelos arrepiados e uma careta de sono em seu rosto angelical.

- Oi, Sophie – Edward sorriu em meio a sua bagunça e Bella entregou Sophie que se atirava na direção dele.

- Que confusão é essa, Edward? – Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e parecia muito linda para Edward com sua cara de confusa.

- Eu, bem, estou tentando... – Edward encolheu os ombros temendo por críticas de Bella sobre como ele era tão irresponsável que sequer sabia fazer suas próprias malas, mas ela não disse nada.

Bella sentou em sua cama e começou a separar e dobrar suas camisas, calças, gravatas, ternos e até cuecas boxer. Ele tentou pará-la, mas ela disse que eles nunca sairiam de casa se não terminasse tudo isso à tempo. Então ele concordou, assistindo a bela mulher aprontar suas malas e seu peito se encheu de uma sensação boa.

Ah, Bella, o que você está fazendo comigo? Edward se perguntou.

Ele aproveitou o tempo livre para brincar com Sophie, fazê-la sorrir e contar que seus avós estavam ansiosos para ficar com a netinha deles. Bella sorriu escondido para as palavras doces de Edward, e se sentiu bem por estar cuidando das coisas dele.

Lembrou-se da noite passada e do beijo roubado por Jacob. Ela não queria processar todos os acontecimentos agora, mas algumas afirmações do médico a deixaram em grande dúvida. Ele tinha falado justamente o que a assistente social tinha mencionado para ela e Edward.

O futuro deles, agora, estava entrelaçado. Eles tinham que ser cuidadosos para manter a relação o mais amigável possível, pois Sophie precisava disso. No entanto, não deviam confundir amizade com qualquer outro tipo de sentimento ou presença física.

Bella sabia que estava bastante arruinada, pois já havia se acostumado com a presença de Edward. E vice-versa.

Ambos estavam trilhando caminhos que nem eles mesmos sabiam onde iriam chegar.

Será que Bella conseguia viver sabendo que Edward não abandonaria seus hábitos mulherengos? E será que Edward conseguiria viver com Bella mantendo um relacionamento sério?

A vida deles era uma enorme confusão, como as roupas de Edward se encontravam outrora.

E eles escolheram se apoiar um no outro por causa de Sophie.

Mas era apenas por Sophie?

Aspen responderia todas as perguntas não ditas a Edward e Bella. Eles só não sabiam que a confusão de antes se tornaria ainda mais...

Complexa.

**~.~**

* * *

**Bem vindos ao lugar que mudará tudo: Aspen! Quais são as suas apostas para o que vai acontecer lá? Hum?**

**E o que acharam da reação da minha doce Sophie? E o Edward finalmente aceitando seu ofício? **

**Acho que alguém se afetou com um beijinho hoje... E outra pessoa também ficou se mordendo de ciúmes haha**

**O próximo capítulo está emocionante! Comentem para tê-lo, beijão! 3**

**Manu;**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Desculpem a demora, a Manu aqui tomou Margaritas demais em um restaurante mexicano e acabou esquecendo das coisas... hehehe**

**Boa leitura! Segurem os corações, porque eu caprichei!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Aspen**

**Uma semana antes do aniversário de 10 meses da Sophie.**

**POV BELLA**

Acho que eu estava até agora de boca aberta, impressionada com a beleza da cidade e todas aquelas montanhas cobertas de folhagem amarela, vermelha e verde. O outono por aqui é tão lindo quanto o inverno.

Edward alugou um carro quando saímos do aeroporto e eu levava uma Sophie adormecida no banco do fundo, em meus braços. Admirada com a paisagem e quase babando, tive uma surpresa quando entramos em uma rua completa por casas gigantescas e luxuosas, parecidas com casas de filmes Hollywoodianos. Edward dirigia em um silêncio confortável, parecia habituado com os caminhos.

Quando estacionamos próximos a uma mansão, pousada em um enorme campo verde e rodeada por lindas árvores, pensei que Edward estava delirando. Aquela era a casa da família dele?

Meu. Deus.

Eles são definitivamente muito ricos.

Só de pensar que a minha mãe já estava lá dentro, meus olhos viraram fora de órbita. Ela provavelmente estava flutuando em seu maior sonho. Reneé adorava uma certa extravagância.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando Edward abriu a porta para mim, ajudando-me a sair com Sophie no colo. Senti o frio me arrepiar e como reação imediata, Edward envolveu os braços em torno de nós duas. Ele estava quente.

- Você precisa de um casaco? Acho que a Sophie está quentinha o suficiente nessa montanha de roupas, mas você está com frio – Ele sussurrou perto demais do meu ouvido, arrepiando-me ainda mais. Dessa vez por outros motivos.

Pare, Isabella.

Apertei Sophie nos braços e assenti, vendo que duas pessoas estavam esperando por nós na entrada da casa. Vários empregados se encarregaram das malas e Edward passou seu casaco de couro sobre meus braços, me impregnando com seu cheiro.

Esme sorriu docemente para nós dois, seus olhos brilhavam. Carlisle também parecia extremamente feliz, se aproximando e me cumprimentando.

- Olá, querida – Ele sorriu torto, assim como Edward fazia. Maldita genética.

- Olá, Sr. Cullen – Respondi tímida. Carlisle era tão bonito que intimida as pessoas com sua presença marcante.

- Nada de senhores por aqui – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos – E como está a princesa mais linda do vovô Carlisle?

Edward murmurou para que o pai falasse mais baixo, eu ri de sua reação. Nós já estávamos transformados em maníacos por controle quando se tratava de Sophie.

- Que sono delicioso – Carlisle beijou a têmpora da Sophie que suspirou, sua mãozinha segurando firme no nó da minha camiseta – Vovó Esme está morrendo para ficar com você, acorde mocinha.

- Pai – Edward resmungou – Não acorde a bebê, ela chorou muito no voo.

- Olá, filho! – Carlisle abraçou Edward, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Agora eu existo – Edward resmungou e recebeu outro tapa do pai.

- Ah, que maravilha! Vocês dois – Esme esfregava as mãos umas nas outras e sorria – E a minha netinha.

Esme parecia completamente maravilhada ao beijar as bochechas de Sophie e me abraçar com vontade.

- Mãe, devagar – Edward estava novamente muito protetor – Não esmague as duas.

- Vão colocar a Sophie no berço, está frio aqui fora – Ela era puramente maternal e me beijou nas bochechas também, passando para apertar Edward – Meu lindo filho, você está cuidando bem das minhas garotas adoráveis?

- Claro, mãe. Não vê? Elas estão bem vivas – Edward revirou os olhos e eu subi as escadas da entrada, sendo recebida pelos meus pais.

Reneé estava bem arrumada e feliz, já Charlie não parecia muito confortável em suas roupas de sair. Mamãe sempre o obrigada a se vestir bem quando estavam visitando alguém e ele odiava, mas seu sorriso foi bastante feliz quando me viu e paparicou sua Sophie. Parecia o avô mais babão do mundo.

- Preciso colocar a Sophie no berço, mãe – Respirei fundo, ela estava pesando.

- Oh, querida! – Esme sussurrou vindo da cozinha, só naquele momento tive ideia da dimensão da casa.

Era completamente enorme e luxuosa. Tantas salas e decorações. Parecia uma casa saída de uma revista.

- Venha, Edward vai lhe mostrar o quarto – Esme continuou – Veja bem, estou reformando alguns quartos de hóspedes no andar de cima e seus pais ficaram com um dos últimos disponíveis. Se não houver problema, só sobrou um quarto.

- Sem problemas, Esme – Eu sorri. Ela estava sendo tão boa comigo que não havia problema em exatamente nada.

Espere, só um quarto? Pra mim e Sophie, certo?

Fiquei divagando enquanto subíamos as escadas e passávamos pelo corredor cheio de quadros antigos e objetos caros. Quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto, quase desmontei.

Era enorme.

A cama de casal tinha um dossel que parecia ter sido tirado de um filme de época. Jane Austen, quem sabe?

As janelas tinham uma vista incrível para o campo lá fora, havia uma pequena sala isolada com televisão e sofás, e ali perto um cantinho dourado e rosa que julguei ser o cantinho da Sophie. O berço estilo Moisés com certeza foi feito à mão, e o trocador, a cômoda, os travesseiros... tudo lindo e muito bem pensado. Esme fez aquilo com um carinho palpável.

- Imaginei que a minha mãe daria um jeitinho – Edward sorriu torto – Quer que eu a coloque?

Eu assenti e ele pegou Sophie gentilmente dos meus braços, fazendo os nossos roçarem timidamente no processo. Sophie foi colocada no berço sem mover um músculo e parecia perfeita para aquele ambiente. Uma boneca.

Só então percebi que os travesseiros e os lençóis estavam bordados com seu nome e com uma coroa dourada.

- Uma princesa – Murmurei, sorrindo – Sua mãe não existe, Edward.

- Ela está muito feliz de tê-las aqui, somos tão solitários... – Sussurrou terminando de cobrir Sophie com o lençol rosa bebê.

- Solitários? – Um vinco se formou em minha testa e Edward se aproximou.

- Sim, nossa família é pequena. Sou filho único – Ele deu de ombros.

- Que bom que a sua mãe está feliz, ela merece – Eu sorri e fui até a cama, sentando e sentindo como era macia – Onde fica o seu quarto?

Edward dobrou os braços em frente ao peito e ficou sem jeito, dando dois passos à frente e ficando em minha direção.

- Bella, desculpe – Ele parecia incomodado – Mas minha mãe falou sério sobre a reforma, só restaram três quartos para ocupar. Vou ter que ficar aqui.

De repente, uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça. Edward compartilhando o mesmo quarto comigo?

Meses atrás eu enlouqueceria, armaria uma barraca no campo e dormiria lá dentro apenas para evitar a sua presença. Mas a verdade era que isso já não me incomodava mais, cada dia se tornava mais fácil conviver com Edward.

- Eu posso dormir no chão, você não precisa sair daqui – Ele parecia bastante preocupado com o meu silêncio – Desculpe, Bella. Eu sei que você não suporta isso, mas...

- Não tem problema – O interrompi – Nós moramos na mesma casa, não é muito diferente compartilhar o quarto. Com você dormindo no chão, é claro.

Fiz uma piadinha e pensei que ele iria rir, mas sua testa franziu e sua cabeça balançou em um sinal positivo.

- Que tal deixarmos a Sophie dormindo e irmos lá pra baixo? Jasper e Alice chegam daqui a pouco...

- Só espero que eles não precisem dormir aqui, eu sinceramente não quero traumatizar a Sophie – Eu levantei terminando de vestir o casaco dele e respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro de perfume masculino e banho.

Hmmm, delicioso. Nariz traidor.

- Não, isso nunca – Edward finalmente sorriu e meu trabalho foi cumprido. Eu adorava vê-lo sorrir – Vamos, vou deixar a babá eletrônica ligada.

Andei na frente, esperando por ele.

Sentindo que esse seria um longo final de semana.

**~.~**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella estava tentando me deixar sem cérebro com aquela calça preta, apertada, rodando para cima e para baixo com Alice. Elas fofocavam como duas menininhas e eu ia fazer uma piada quando Charlie me olhou, fazendo um movimento com os olhos para que eu o acompanhasse.

Estremeci, ele era intimidador com seu bigode e fama de chefe de polícia. Vamos lá, Edward. Não seja um covarde.

O segui reparando que Jasper me lançou um olhar brincalhão e fez sinal de quem cortava a própria garganta. Eu ri, aliviando a tensão.

- Sr. Swan – Falei respeitosamente.

- Edward – Ele entregou a mão para que eu segurasse e a apertou fortemente enquanto me cumprimentava. Voltei a estremecer – Espero que não esteja o incomodando.

- De maneira alguma, Sr. Swan – Respirei em lufadas, meu peito subindo e descendo.

- Como vai tudo com a Sophie? E a Bells? – Charlie parecia mais amigável quando pronunciou o apelido tosco de Isabella. Não gosto de como Bells soa, aquele panaca do Jacob a chamou assim no hospital. Idiota.

- Tudo ótimo, estamos nos adaptando – Respondi sorrindo e me lembrando da Sophie sapeca que tinha em casa.

- Espero fervorosamente que sim – Ele levantou os olhos – Não quero que falte o respeito com a minha filha, rapaz. Ouvi falar da sua nada agradável reputação, mas espero que saiba separar as coisas quando está em casa com a minha neta. Ela merece um pai de verdade.

Senti que aquilo bateu direto no meu coração e doeu. Ele estava me chamando de irresponsável? Tudo bem, eu não era o melhor homem do mundo... Mas estava me esforçando bastante. Bella reconhecia isso.

- Sr. Swan, eu... – Gaguejei. Droga, Edward, seja homem – Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor. Respeito muito a sua filha e amo a Sophie, nunca irei desampara-la.

- Eu sei que não, meu filho – Charlie sorriu diabolicamente e parecia organizar táticas de caça em sua cabeça. Tremi.

- Oi, papai! – Bella apareceu do nada e me puxou pelo braço, seu toque foi inesperado e muito bem vindo naquele momento – Edward, eu estava pensando... Pai, você se importa se eu roubar o Edward por alguns instantes?

- Já acabei com ele, Bells – Chefe Swan sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

Bella me puxou pelo corredor e entramos no que julguei ser uma das salas de estar, a lareira já estava ligada porque o final de tarde chegou.

- Desculpe, o que meu pai disse? – Ela parou no meio da sala e seus olhos pareciam arregalados, assustados. Tão formidável que até esqueci que ontem ela esteve nos braços daquele babaca.

- Nada que você deva se preocupar, apenas umas verdades – Eu disse tentando parecer indiferente.

Bella franziu o cenho e mordeu os lábios, eu sabia que era preocupação, mas para mim parecia bastante sexy. Quando foi que eu comecei a achar tudo que ela fazia sexy? Qual o meu problema?

- Alice e Jazz nos convidaram para ir a uma casa noturna que inaugura hoje no centro, pensei que você fosse querer... – Bella parou no meio da frase.

- É um empreendimento que financiamos – Eu respondi orgulhoso – Vai ser uma estreia e tanto, você devia ir.

- Vou ficar com a Sophie para que você possa ir, sei que precisa de um tempo sozinho. Ontem você me ajudou e tudo mais... – Ela fez gestos no ar e reparei que seu cabelo estava mais claro.

- Você pintou o cabelo? – Perguntei cético, ela me olhou como se eu fosse um extraterrestre.

- Não...? – Parecia confusa – Acho que é o clima daqui.

Pude ver um sorriso leve em sua boca e adorei ter sido o motivo pelo qual ela sorria, ou seja o que for.

- Não precisa ficar com a Sophie, minha mãe adoraria tomar conta dela por algumas horas – Eu murmurei me aproximando sem perceber – Aí nós quatro podemos ir, quero te apresentar o lugar. É fantástico.

- Ok, tudo bem – Ela respondeu de volta, dando dois passos para trás – Não sei se é muito bom deixar a Sophie, mas...

- Garanto que a minha mãe vai ligar se ela tiver qualquer coisinha – Respirei fundo lembrando da superproteção da mamãe.

- Preciso arranjar uma roupa – Ela divagou passando por mim e caminhando em direção a saída.

_Você fica linda em qualquer roupa. _

Eu diria isso se não parecesse tão estúpido, mas só a aconselhei que decidisse com Alice e com certeza achariam algo. Bella assentiu e se afastou, eu fiquei olhando a madeira queimar e pensando aonde queria chegar com todos esses sentimentos estranhos dentro de mim.

Eu seria o Edward de sempre? Ou mostraria a Bella que podia ser um cara legal e respeitável?

Sim.

Era esse o meu novo objetivo: mostrar que eu era muito mais do que um mulherengo e que podia não ser um prepotente nas horas vagas.

Já era noite quando minha mãe organizava a mesa para o jantar, mas nós não iríamos participar essa noite. Jasper estava vestido, assim como eu, esperando pelas mulheres que pareciam ir a um casamento e não a uma simples boate.

Eu tinha certeza que Alice demoraria muito mais do que Bella, porque além de cuidar de si mesma ela cuidava de todos. Ela escolheu a minha roupa e eu não pude recusar, sabia que com Alice não existia a palavra "não". Acabei nesses jeans um pouco apertados e camisa polo que tinha uma gravata amarrotada combinando. Alice e seus looks.

Meu cabelo estava uma confusão como sempre, o que mais importava agora não eram eles. Era Isabella Swan descer as malditas escadas.

Ouvimos passos e saímos do sofá, parecendo dois bananas, para ir até a ponta da escada. Alice desceu os degraus para a minha grande surpresa, porque eu jurava que seria Bella. Ali estava muito bonita, seu vestido prata era justo e bem desenhado. Não preciso dizer que Jasper ficou babando como um cão sem dono.

Revirei os olhos e subi as escadas, passando por Alice e sua expressão foi de confusão. Eu estava impaciente.

Andei pelos corredores infinitos dessa casa gigantesca e sem utilidade, eu preferia mil vezes a minha casa pequena onde eu, Bella e Sophie moramos. É aconchegante e prática. É algo que posso chamar de lar.

Segurei na maçaneta dourada da porta de madeira escura e ponderei, Bella podia estar nua ou fazendo algo inapropriado... A imagem me deixou desconcertado por dois segundos, mas fiz questão de apagar imediatamente da cabeça. Eu definitivamente não precisava de uma barraca armada nessa calça apertada até o juízo.

Abri a porta sem cerimônia e tive uma surpresa. Bella ainda estava vestida casualmente, deitada na cama e recostada em muitos travesseiros. No entanto não era esse o real motivo da minha surpresa, e sim a bebê em seus braços. Sophie estava com olhinhos pregados e agarrada ao seio de Bella, mamando freneticamente.

Bella tinha um sorriso indescritivelmente lindo no rosto, ela parecia maravilhada. Não, muito mais do que isso. Ela parecia mãe, e ficava linda dessa maneira.

Não era necessário vestido, ou maquiagem, ou qualquer outra coisa artificial. Apenas seu sorriso e seu carinho com Sophie a deixavam a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Parei de pensar quando ela desviou o olhar para mim, finalmente me notando parado e embasbacado na porta. Eu já tinha visto aquela cena antes, mas era sempre uma sensação diferente... E boa.

Isso era positivo, certo?

- Edward – Bella sussurrou e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, caminhando em sua direção – Eu queria ter dito antes, mas você estava sendo um babaca.

- Sou famoso por isso – Sussurrei no mesmo tom baixo que ela, e ouvi seu riso delicioso.

- Ontem a Sophie conseguiu mamar – Ela continuou – Mamar de verdade.

- De verdade? – Perguntei confuso, sentando-me ao seu lado na cama macia.

- Sim – Bella sorriu – Está saindo leite.

Eu olhei para Bella como se ela estivesse falando que a terra iria explodir em cinco segundos, aposto que ela estava sorrindo da minha expressão também.

- Leite? – Eu perguntei completamente chocado – Isso é possível?

- Se ela soltasse, eu te mostraria – Bella riu – Hoje saiu bastante, acho que o remédio está funcionando.

- Você está tomando remédios para fabricar leite? – Sussurrei e me aproximei mais, passando os dedos nas costas miúdas de Sophie que respirava ritmicamente.

- Para ajudar – Bella explicou – Eu já estava fabricando antes, acredito que por fatores psicológicos. Eu conversei com Jacob a respeito, ele disse que é totalmente possível...

Tentei ignorar o fato de que ela estava falando o nome daquele imprestável e beijei os cabelinhos de Sophie. Bella percebeu que não me senti confortável com a pronúncia e só então reparou em como eu estava vestido.

- Você está... hmmm... – Ela corou – Garboso.

- É mesmo, Dra. Swan? – Encostei a cabeça no corpinho de Sophie para sentir seu cheiro e o de Bella também, mas é claro que ela não saberia disso.

O cheiro de Bella misturado com leite e Sophie eram uma combinação relaxante e perfeita.

- Bonitinho, quis dizer – Ela debochou em meio a risinhos.

- Estamos esperando por você – Sussurrei – Tem muito tempo que ela está mamando? É tão gostoso sentir a Sophie assim, tranquila, calminha. Parece um milagre.

- Tem um tempinho – Senti que Bella moveu uma mão das perninhas de Sophie e ia passar sobre meus cabelos, mas parou quando estava bem próximo e voltou a tocar Sophie – Pegue ela, vou me arrumar.

Eu saí frustrado do meu cantinho feliz e antes disso tirei a gravata, sentindo que estava bem estúpido com ela.

- Por que você vai tirar? – Bella perguntou parecendo distraída com um fio de cabelo da bebê.

- Estou parecendo um palhaço – Resmunguei.

- Eu achei bonito – Bella falou meio rouca e senti que aquilo era um grande avanço para ela, me elogiar. Bella era durona.

Deixei a maldita gravata no lugar, não era isso que ela queria?

Abaixei para pegar Sophie e reparei como Bella a tirou do seio com delicadeza, e finalmente seus olhinhos verdes se mostraram pro mundo. Assim que ela me viu, pediu colo. Tive um vislumbre do seio rosado da Bella e desviei o olhar, eu não podia ser tão cafajeste com ela. Não com ela.

Sophie me fitou com sua boquinha suja de algo branco e eu limpei com o dedão, levantando-a no ar.

- Não, Edward! Ela vai golfar em você! – Bella gritou em meio a risadas – Coloque-a para arrotar em seu ombro, vou me arrumar no closet.

- Sim, senhora – Falei colocando Sophie na posição que Bella mandou, batendo em suas costas – Quero ouvir um arrotão, Sosso.

Bella saiu dali sorrindo, rebolando sua bela bunda, assim como ela. Revirei os olhos e compreendi que estava definitivamente fodido se continuasse a ver Bella dessa forma, ela nunca foi tão atraente antes. Que droga estava acontecendo comigo?

Fiquei um bom tempo rodando para lá e para cá com Sophie e finalmente ela arrotou forte, com vontade. Eu ri.

- Como uma coisinha tão pequena consegue arrotar tão alto? – Sussurrei trazendo-a para meus olhos e mexendo em seu nariz com o meu.

Nunca fui muito bom com crianças, mas com Sophie sempre era mais fácil. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente em meus braços e suas ações são totalmente esperadas, já estava acostumado com suas manias.

Deitei na cama de costas, colocando Sophie sobre minha barriga, deitadinha de bruços e a cabecinha virada para o closet. Bella parecia quieta demais, não havia um barulho sequer.

Sophie começou a cheirar seu paninho, sua mania de sempre. Eu sabia que era um sinal de "sono à vista". Bati em seu bumbum e cantarolei uma canção apropriada para ela.

- When she was just a girl, she expected the world... But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep... – Cantarolei baixinho em seu ouvido - And dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise... Every time she closed her eyes.

- Isso, feche os olhinhos, minha princesa – Beijei seu ralos cabelos e senti sua respiração ficar ritmada. Suspiros profundos e um sono gostoso.

Levantei a cabeça à procura de Bella e, para minha surpresa, ela estava parada na soleira da porta que dava para o closet e parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Apenas seus olhos tinham foco, eu e Sophie.

Fiquei tímido de repente, ela me flagrou em um momento íntimo.

- Você gosta de Coldplay? – Seu sorriso cresceu e sua voz era rouca, só então eu olhei para o seu corpo.

Essa mulher deve definitivamente estar querendo me fazer para no hospital com crises de saco roxo. Homens entenderão.

Bella estava incrivelmente linda em um vestido dourado, justo e perfeito para suas curvas fartas. O caminho por suas pernas parecia não ter fim, e aqueles saltos foda-me combinavam perfeitamente com o que a minha mente processava.

Seus olhos estavam ainda mais lindos com a maquiagem que os destacava e sua boca em um batom vermelho que...

Cristo.

Preciso de um banheiro.

Urgente.

- Edward? – Bella voltou a me chamar, eu parecia realmente perdido.

- O-oi? – Gaguejei como um maricas. Qual o seu problema com uma mulher bonita, Cullen?

- Sobre Coldplay... – Ela sussurrou e eu só podia notar como seus lábios eram sensuais ao mexerem naquele batom.

- Ah, sim. Coldplay – Tossi para me recompor e juro que vi o início de um sorriso se formando em seus lábios – Gosto de Coldplay. Na verdade sou bem eclético...

- Você pode me contar sobre a sua lista essa noite – Bella caminhou em minha direção e eu pensei que iria morrer.

- Essa noite? – De repente tudo apagou da minha mente – Ah, claro, a boate.

Bella riu pegando sua bolsa carteira em cima de uma mesinha de canto e acariciou Sophie em cima de mim, seu rosto carregava uma expressão de mãe desolada. Ela não queria deixar a Sophie aqui, eu via em seus olhos.

- Boa noite, meu amor – Sua voz continha um amor que nunca vi igual.

- Vou coloca-la no berço, pode descer. Alice deve estar descabelando o Jasper pelo nosso atraso monumental – Respirei fundo tentando organizar meus pensamentos e reclamando comigo mesmo por ser tão fraco quando o assunto é mulher. Ou Bella, o que era muito pior.

Com cuidado, levantei com Sophie e a levei até o berço de balanço, colocando-a ali. Ela adorou dormir aqui, tirando pelas horas que dormiu hoje. Devia ser o clima ou a viagem que a cansou tanto.

Justo quando eu estava me virando para mandar Bella descer novamente, vi que ela estava segurando a maçaneta pronta para ir sem mim. Não foi isso que me afeto, no entanto. A grande fenda em seu vestido mostrava toda a pele de suas costas e terminava pouco antes da linha do seu bumbum.

Acho que engasguei, porque ela se virou e me olhou preocupada.

- Edward? – Sua expressão era de real preocupação e eu quase ri da minha estupidez, mas então dei a pior desculpa do século.

- Apenas engasguei com a minha própria saliva – Chutei-me mentalmente por seu tão idiota e reparei que Bella tirou sua cara de preocupação para uma cara de divertimento.

Então a senhorita Bella estava se divertindo às minhas custas, hm?

Eu nunca vi esse lado felino e seguro de Bella, pra mim ela sempre seria séria e comportada.

Ela virou-se novamente, abrindo a porta e pedindo que eu levasse a babá eletrônica até minha mãe. A cretina saiu rebolando em seu vestido "foda-me com força" e os saltos a deixavam ainda mais irresistível.

Por um momento achei que ela estava tentando me provocar, mas por que? Ela me odeia, não? Ou eu perdi alguma coisa?

Mas se ela queria jogar... Ah, Isabella Swan...

Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

**~.~**

**POV BELLA**

Meu coração ainda estava aos pulos, mesmo que estivesse sentada no banco do passageiro com Edward dirigindo e mantendo um conversa com Jasper e Alice. Ainda me sentia queimar por dentro e cada momento que olhava para o homem ao meu lado tinha certeza de que eu estava ficando totalmente maluca.

Ele não era o tipo de homem certo pra mim, nós não combinávamos em nada. Ou combinávamos? Apenas no temperamento teimoso.

Edward estava muito gostoso em sua roupa de hoje e eu juro, eu juro que se não fosse Edward e seu ego inflável eu totalmente puxaria a sua gravata e faria coisas das quais me arrependeria mais tarde.

Só de pensar em coisas impróprias meu coração acelerou novamente e eu acho que nunca me senti assim em toda a minha vida. Não sabia o que era farejar um homem, provoca-lo e, mesmo com a pior reputação do universo, eu precisava admitir que as mulheres tinham motivos para querê-lo.

Maldito Cullen. Maldito.

Ele sabia que eu estava provocando e jogava em dobro com olhares intensos, toques que iam ao limite da proibição e...

Nossa. Quando sua mão quente e grande tocou em minhas costas achei que teria uma síncope. Choques correram daquele pequeno local e invadiram meu corpo inteiro. Edward sabia o que estava fazendo, ele era um jogador experiente... E isso me deixou receosa. Eu não sabia muito bem por onde estava andando, mas ele sim. Ele sabia a receita perfeita para conquista uma mulher e leva-la para a cama. Eu fui a única exceção. A única que não saiu nos encantos fajutos desse homem.

Eu reafirmava para mim mesma que não estava caindo, não estava. Apenas sua visão tão delicada com Sophie me deixa mole e sua gentileza comigo, seu cavalheirismo tão inadequado com sua função de CEO babaca...

Ah, Edward. Pare de tentar ser diferente do cretino que sempre conheci.

Mal percebi que entramos no estacionamento da boate, só saí dos meus devaneios porque ele abriu a minha porta e ofereceu a mão para que eu saísse. Tão doce...

E por que seu sorriso torto tem que ser tão lindo?

Eu odeio você, Cullen.

Seus olhos, infinito azul esverdeado ou verde azulado, me levaram silenciosamente para o interior de sua mente. Ele parecia ter pensamentos sujos agora, eu sabia porque seu sorriso mudou de doce para safado. Esse é o Edward Cullen que conheço.

Alice me puxou quando subimos de elevador até o andar da boate lotada, ela começou a falar que tinha certeza sobre mim e Edward. Eu balançava a cabeça chamando-a de louca, mas ela sequer ligava. Alice colocou na cabeça que eu e Edward estávamos transando.

Como diabos isso daria certo? Havia uma criança no meio, droga! E Edward não sabe manter suas mãos longe de outras mulheres, eu jamais transaria com um cara poligâmico.

Meu olhos reviraram quando vi várias mulheres praticamente seminuas dançando em balcões com vidros para protege-las de toques não desejados. Pareciam carne sendo vendida no frigorífico, patético.

Observei que Edward nem notou esse detalhe, seus olhos me procuravam enquanto Jasper sussurrava algo para ele. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti tudo aquecendo dentro de mim. O que esse homem quer?

Resolvi que precisava de uma bebida. Tequila, talvez?

Alice foi comigo ao bar gigantesco, vários homens musculosos serviam bebidas e pensei que aquilo era uma seleção de modelos e não de bar man.

- Uma dose de tequila, por favor – Pedi sorrindo torto e recebendo uma piscadela de volta.

- Duas, gato! – Alice gritou sobre a música alta.

- Se Jasper ouvir o que você acabou de dizer... – Eu ri, Alice parecia bêbada antes mesmo de ingerir álcool.

- Bella, relaxa! Estamos em uma boate chiquérrima e você tem um CEO milionário bem de olho em suas pernas – Alice gritava, divertida – Aproveite!

Revirei os olhos e recebemos nossas doses de tequila, junto com limão e sal. Sem cerimônia, bebi e esperei por Alice. Ela já tinha virado e já estava caminhando pela multidão.

A ardência quente do álcool consumiu minhas entranhas. Quando senti meu corpo começar a pegar fogo, uma mão pousou sobre minhas costas. Jurava que era Edward, mas quando virei era um cara barbudo e de cabelo arrumadinho.

- Oi, linda – Sua voz tentava parecer sensual, mas só tentava.

- Hm, oi – Respondi meio afetada pelo álcool e procurando pelo meu CEO insuportável. Quem irá me salvar?

- Então, o que você acha de... – Ele foi interrompido quando outra pessoa, muito mais alta, tirou sua mão de mim e me agarrou possessivamente nos braços.

- Não toque nela, estúpido – A voz de Edward. Ah, Edward. Seu filho da puta gostoso e prepotente do caralho – Cai fora, ela está acompanhada.

O cara saiu como um cachorrinho e pediu mil desculpas. Quando estávamos mais confortáveis, me virei e fiquei frente a frente com ele. Tinha que levantar a cabeça para ver seu rosto, e que visão...

- Por que você expulsou o pobre rapaz? – Perguntei fazendo um biquinho, Edward sorriu torto.

Não sorria assim.

- Ele estava tocando em você – Ele disse como se aquilo fosse um pecado capital, eu gargalhei.

- E isso é ruim pra você? – Perguntei tendo que inclinar-me até seu ouvido por conta da música alta.

- Você quer dançar? – Edward não respondeu. Fiquei intrigada.

Dei de ombros e imaginei que seria uma tragédia dançar com esses saltos, principalmente música agitada.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas os saltos não irão atrapalhar – Ele pareceu ler a minha mente. Quando foi que Edward passou a me conhecer tão bem?

Assenti e fui levada para a pista redonda, lotada. A música eletrônica teve uma leve pausa e outra música começou a tocar, eu não estava acreditando que esse tipo de música tocava em baladas.

Viva la Vida explodiu na pista, casais se apertaram e começaram a dançar juntos, no ritmo tranquilo da batida.

Edward pediu minha permissão com o olhar e eu dei, sem dizer nada. Sua mão tocou levemente minhas costas e a outra segurou uma das minhas mãos. Dançamos devagar, ele era um ótimo dançarino e sabia como guiar alguém.

- Edward – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti seus pelos arrepiarem, sorri com o que eu estava causando. Seria o mesmo para ele do que era para mim? – Como uma música feito essa pode estar tocando aqui? Pensei que as pessoas viessem para pular.

- Hmm – Edward engoliu em seco – Eu posso ter subornado o dj.

- O que? – Afastei meu corpo e olhei em seus olhos.

- Sei que você adora essa música, já te vi cantando enquanto aspirava o tapete da sala – Ele falou para se autodefender, parecia tão fofo e me senti meio Chefe Swan sendo assim tão durona com ele o tempo inteiro.

Corei em mil tons de vermelho e agradeci pelas luzes diversas da boate disfarçarem, o que eu menos precisava agora era Edward debochando da minha vergonha por cantar enquanto limpo a casa.

- Obrigada – Falei colocando meu rosto timidamente em seu ombro e sentindo sua respiração aumentar.

- É uma música muito bonita, confesso – Ele murmurou um tempo depois, quando a música já estava no fim.

Só depois, quando estávamos sentando na área vip e Alice e Jasper chegaram, comecei a pensar direito. Edward estava me observando tanto assim? Como ele gravou meu gosto musical tão especificamente?

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e fui pedida para mais uma dança, dessa vez com Jasper. Edward não gostou muito, então pediu a mão de Alice. Dançamos músicas antigas e legais, e depois fui parar nos braços fortes de Edward quando Jasper me virou precipitadamente.

Edward me enganchou em seu corpo, de modo que cada pedaço meu estava colado a cada pedaço dele. Senti uma onda de desejo me invadindo, algo que acentuava com a música sensual remixada. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro e minha respiração parou. Ele me segurava tão firme que achei ser impossível cair mesmo que quisesse.

Continuei a dançar no ritmo, mexendo os quadris e enlouquecendo Edward. Eu queria leva-lo ao limite e ver como ele reagiria. Virei de costas e senti ele totalmente colado em mim, nossas respirações falhando e suas mãos agarradas a minha cintura.

Sem pensar muito, deslizei minhas mãos por seu pescoço e deixei que meus dedos enterrassem em seus fios dourados. Tão macios e sedosos. Eu pensei tanto e por tanto tempo como seria a sensação, mas não era nada comparado a tê-lo sobre meu poder.

- Bella – Suas palavras eram súplicas – Você bebeu?

- Uma dose de tequila – Gritei para que ele me ouvisse – Por que?

- Você está tão... – Edward não encontrou as palavras e abaixou a cabeça, arrependido de ter falado.

Nos afastei da música alta e da pista de dança, indo para um corredor perto dos banheiros. Ele encostou na parede e eu me aproximei, meus saltos próximos demais de seus sapatos envernizados.

- O que, Edward? – Perguntei.

- Não consigo mais, Bella – Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos, os deles queimavam e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

Toquei seu rosto com meus dedos sentindo a pele macia e perfeitamente barbeada. Nunca toquei seu rosto antes, era tão novo e tão diferente. Tão bom.

- O que você não consegue mais? – Eu estava enfeitiçada, completamente entregue e o bico que seus lábios faziam me deu vontade de beijar.

Que diabos...?

- Eu preciso fazer algo – Edward sussurrou e tirou minhas mãos de seu rosto, causando algum sentimento estranho dentro de mim.

Foi quando suas próprias mãos adornaram meu rosto e seus olhos caíram sobre minha boca que eu percebi o que ele faria.

Será que eu podia suportar?

- Faça – Respondi observando suas ações.

- Você pode se arrepender – Ele parecia desolado e até um pouco triste.

- Não – Murmurei sem conseguir controlar minhas palavras.

E não precisei dizer mais nada, seus dedos ásperos roçaram meus lábios e ficaram sujos de batom vermelho. Meus olhos se fecharam quando senti todas as minhas defesas caindo como um muro, todas as minhas conclusões e todos os meus preconceitos.

Eu nunca quis tanto que alguém me desse algo dessa maneira.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus e pude ouvir seu gemido de rendimento. Eu também estava rendida e estava muito fodida, mas todos os meus pensamentos coerentes foram apagados. Apenas seus lábios contra os meus, ferozes, deliciosos...

Imiscui meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando e ouvindo mais gemidos. Fui colocada contra a parede e não pude evitar de gemer também. Sua língua pediu passagem e se encontrou com a minha, tudo parecia pegar fogo em cada maldita célula do meu corpo.

Suas mãos correram por meu corpo, depositando cada esforço naquele beijo. Cada canto da minha boca foi visitado, meu corpo inteiro virou gelatina em seus braços.

Esse homem sabia beijar.

O que estava acontecendo com meu autocontrole?

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eram respostas para depois. Agora eu só precisava de uma única coisa e uma única pessoa:

Edward. E seus lábios.

**~.~**

* * *

**Acabou acontecendo o que vocês tanto esperavam! E então...? O que acham que vai acontecer depois? Hahaha Até eu ficaria louca para saber!**

**Esses dois fazem uma confusão enorme na cabeça de qualquer um!**

**Contem-me tudo, não encondam-me nada! **

**Bjs e até o natal! Merry Christmans! **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Rock!**

**Feliz natal! Hohoho**

**Esse aqui é o meu presente pra vocês, agora post só quarta que vem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu provavelmente estava em um dos meus melhores sonhos, ou piores pesadelos. Nunca na história da minha vida eu diria que Bella corresponderia daquela maneira, mas ela fez muito mais do que eu pensei que faria.

Nunca estive tão absorto nas mãos de uma mulher. Nunca estive tão fraco e desejoso. Nunca estive tão receoso e com medo do que ela diria a seguir.

No entanto, Bella me surpreendeu. Ela sempre me surpreendia.

Sua boca era feroz contra a minha, suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo daquela maneira entre a dor e o prazer. Era algo que nunca experimentei antes, estar tão entregue e não dominar. Ser dominado.

Minha vontade era de enfiar as mãos pela fenda do seu vestido e tocar sua pele por baixo, sentir como ela era ainda mais macia em pontos íntimos. Eu, de repente, nunca desejei tanto ter uma mulher em especial na minha cama. Seus cabelos esparramados em meu travesseiro, seu lindo sorriso quando solto piadas, seus gemidos doces enquanto puxo seu cabelo e tomo sua língua com a minha.

Perguntei se ela tinha bebido muito, só podia ser esse o motivo de sua entrega. Bella jamais faria isso em sã consciência. No entanto, ela bebeu pouco. Acho que me preocupou mais ainda saber que ela estava bastante ciente dos seus atos.

Fomos interrompidos por tosses e resmungos. Eu e Bella não paramos, ela estava levantando delicadamente sua perna para aderir ao meu quadril quando senti cutucões em minhas costas, resmunguei e ouvi a voz de Alice.

Droga!

- Vão a um motel, vocês estão atrapalhando a entrada do banheiro – Ela estava risonha demais.

Bella pareceu ter tomado um choque e me empurrou abruptamente, limpando os borrões de batom que eu acabei de fazer. Ela ficou tão deliciosa assim, de lábios inchados e cabelos bagunçados. Perfeita.

- Alice – Bella se ajeitou e não me olhou nos olhos, segurando a mão da amiga e partindo.

Eu fiquei parado como um grande idiota, completamente sujo de batom e com os cabelos ainda mais loucos. Tive que entrar no banheiro e arrumar a bagunça que Bella fez.

_Isabella. _

Seus lábios são tão macios, tão deliciosos. Essa doce mulher sabe muito bem o que faz, e eu achando que ela seria apenas mais uma solteirona desinteressante.

Quando saí a sua procura, encontrei-a enchendo a cara. Já havia uns cinco copos vazios e ela virava mais um, eu impedi segurando sua mão e ela me olhou com raiva.

- Só porque deixei você me beijar não significa que agora é o meu dono, idiota – Ela falou entredentes, desvencilhando a mão do meu aperto e virando a dose de... vodca?

Suas palavras me trouxeram memórias de momentos antes, quando a tinha imprensada na parede e sobre o poder dos meus toques. Ah, Bella. Não faça essa carinha.

- Bella, não beba tanto... – Sussurrei perdido em seus olhos chocolate – Você vai sentir uma dor de cabeça filha da puta quando acordar.

- Foda-se – Murmurou se virando para o bar – Mais uma, por favor! Já te disseram que você é uma delícia?

Eu estava olhando para Jasper e Alice na boate quando ouvi as palavras de Bella para o garçom, me virei com os punhos fechados e furioso. Que merda era aquela?

- Isabella! – Gritei, agora era eu que estava bravo.

Bella me olhou e piscou os olhos como uma gatinha, ela estava tentando me deixar maluco. Eu tenho certeza que sim.

- Você está com ciúmes, bebêzão? Por que não procura uma loira como aquela que levou lá em casa para afogar sua raiva? – Ela me fez rir com seu comentário bêbado e sincero – Eu ouvi todos aqueles gemidos insuportáveis, acho que não vou permitir mais essas suas visitas.

- Vamos pra casa, você já está falando besteira – Eu ri e a segurei pelo braço, sua pele macia e branca me deixou desejoso por mais toques.

- Edward, não sou um bebê – Bella fez um biquinho de birra.

- Não, você é uma bêbada que precisa de mim – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-a arrepiar. Eu queria dizer que ela é linda e acabar com toda essa palhaçada, mas não seria legal porque essa é Isabella Swan e não uma mulherzinha qualquer com a qual eu transo eventualmente.

Essa era a mãe da minha filha, e por mais que não tivéssemos o melhor relacionamento do mundo, não aproveitaria dela bêbada dessa maneira. Nós éramos adultos, podíamos fazer isso funcionar racionalmente. Eu só esperava que ela quisesse.

- Não preciso de você, seu CEO arrogante e... e... – Bella articulou com as mãos no ar enquanto procurava a palavra – E gostoso.

Ela realmente não estava sã.

- É muito bom saber que você me acha gostoso, mas eu queria que você dissesse isso estando sóbria – Comentei puxando-a para meus braços e a apoiando em mim.

Passei por Jasper e Alice, avisando que estávamos indo. Alice piscou para mim e eu revirei os olhos, teria uma ótima noite ao som dos vômitos de Bella.

Andamos mancando até o elevador e Bella praguejava, falava palavrões e ficava irritada com minhas risadas. Cada vez que ela se irritava, ficava mais bonita. Então eu a irritaria para sempre.

- Meus pés... – Bella gemeu e eu fitei seus pés, pareciam inchados – Sapatos idiotas.

Sem pedir permissão, coloquei o braço por suas coxas e a levantei em meu colo no estilo noiva. Bella gritou protestando, eu ignorei.

Procurei por meu carro e, quando o avistei, tentei resgatar a chave no bolso da calça. Era impossível com Bella em meu colo.

- Bella, você pode pegar as chaves para mim? – Pedi tentando despertá-la, ela já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

- Hã? – Bella levantou a cabeça e me fitou, nossos rostos bem próximos. Só eu pude perceber o quanto aquilo mexeu comigo, ela estava bêbada demais para notar – Ah, sim. Onde?

- No bolso – Murmurei e senti sua mão tateando em meus bolsos da frente – De trás.

Bella enfiou as mãos em meus bolsos e tateou minha bunda sem cerimônia, rindo quando achou finalmente as chaves.

- Aqui! – Ela levantou como se fosse um tesouro – Achei!

- Certo, você não está nunca mais autorizada a beber daquela maneira – Sussurrei quando a coloquei no banco da frente e fechei seu cinto de segurança.

Ela respondeu algo, mas eu já tinha fechado a porta. Entrei no meu lado e dei a partida no carro, observando como o vestido de Bella subiu demais. Quase mostrava sua calcinha.

Tentei abaixar pra ela enquanto dirigia, não deu muito certo. Fui atrapalhado pela direção e por seus tapas e seus xingamentos de "tarado", "aproveitador", "filho da Esme".

Eu ri com o último. Bella é uma bêbada bonitinha.

Quando chegamos em casa, peguei a dorminhoca no colo e subi as escadas. Todos estavam dormindo, tudo estava silencioso. Abri a porta do nosso quarto com algum esforço, tendo Bella completamente inerte e caída em meu ombro. Observei que Sophie não estava no berço, minha mãe devia estar dormindo com ela.

Sorri para o encanto que Sophie causa nas pessoas, todas querem leva-la para casa.

- E agora, Bella? Você vai dormir assim? – Murmurei quando a deitei sobre a cama, ela parecia um pequeno ponto no colchão imenso – Bella?

Ok, por experiência eu sabia que ela não acordaria. Eu nunca acordava depois de dormir após uma bebedeira.

Bella se virou repentinamente na cama, ficando de bruços e me deixando ainda mais fodido porque essa posição suspendeu completamente seu vestido dourado. Uma calcinha de renda branca mostrava a curva perfeita de sua bunda, desviei o olhar pensando em um jeito de não processar a imagem.

Merda fodida.

Era impossível, eu já estava automaticamente excitado. Como uma mulher bêbada, adormecida e inteiramente odiável poderia despertar isso em mim?

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Vire-se, Bella. Acorde, me dê um tapa, faça alguma coisa. Só não fique se exibindo para mim dessa maneira quando nem posso tocá-la sem que você saiba.

Tudo bem, Cullen. Seja um homem forte.

Virei o rosto e ela continuava lá, parada na mesma posição. Procurei pelo zíper do vestido, era lateral. Abaixei bem devagar para não machuca-la e tentei retirar o tecido de seu corpo com delicadeza. Não vire agora, Bella. Eu não vou aguentar, por favor, você está sem a merda de um sutiã.

Quando eu já estava terminando, Bella resmungou baixinho e virou seu corpo. Seus seios rosados estavam úmidos e mancharam os lençóis da cama, devia ser leite. Ela estava com os dois braços para cima, o corpo jogado e as pernas escancaradas em minha direção. Era uma visão malditamente linda e sexy. Seus seios são tão bonitos e caberiam perfeitamente na palma da minha mão.

Antes que eu estivesse duro, balancei a cabeça e comecei a procurar suas malas pelo quarto. Abri e baguncei tudo à procura de uma camiseta confortável para dormir. Achei uma camiseta longa com o símbolo de sua universidade, não pude deixar de imaginar a Bella universitária. Tão inocente, inteligente, bonita e sexy.

Levantei seu corpo com delicadeza e permaneci com os olhos entreabertos, não podia ficar olhando para sua nudez mais nenhum segundo. Consegui vestir sua camiseta e a abaixei nos travesseiros, puxando os lençóis para cobri-la.

Missão cumprida.

Fiquei um bom tempo observando seu rosto sereno e adormecido, imaginando como seria quando ela acordasse. Será que ela lembraria de algo? Seus lábios ainda estavam um pouco manchados das nossas atividades, ela parecia adorável.

Por favor, não esqueça. E não me mate.

Foquei esse pensamento em minha mente, eu não estava nem um pouco preparado para enfrentar essa avalanche de novos sentimentos e reações. Não queria sequer processar os acontecimentos de hoje à noite.

Deitei ao seu lado e acabei adormecendo, caindo em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Esperava que Bella não me acordasse com um balde de água fria no rosto.

**~.~**

**POV BELLA**

Abri os olhos devagar, piscando para focalizar. Eu estava deitada na cama do meu quarto em Aspen, e onde estaria Edward?

Apenas em mencioná-lo no pensamento, todas as lembranças de ontem à noite me aqueceram a memória. Os copos de tequila, a dança sensual, as mãos grandes e quentes de Edward em meu pescoço, sua voz rouca em meu ouvido e seus lábios macios e duros contra os meus.

Fechei os olhos novamente, perdida. Em que droga eu estava me metendo? Por que perdi o controle daquela maneira?

Quando me virei na cama, tive uma surpresa. Edward estava dormindo profundamente, ainda com a roupa da noite passada e ao meu lado. Seu rosto parecia sereno, sua boca entreaberta me trazia outras memórias quentes que eu gostaria de ter esquecido. Esse é o mulherengo de Seattle, o homem com o qual me decepcionei outrora e prometi nunca me envolver. E por que o coração não obedece os desejos do cérebro? Por que insiste em quebrar as regras, imposições?

Cada vez que eu via Edward interagindo com Sophie, sentia que ainda havia chance para ele. Cada vez que ele se tornava um homem doce, sentia que não poderia aguentar estar sob o mesmo teto que ele.

E então, com meu real consentimento, ele me beijou. E nunca senti algo tão poderoso em toda a vida, nunca. Seus toques me enviaram para outro plano, outra dimensão. Esse homem sabe beijar.

Sua beleza é uma grande placa que diz: "Se afaste, Bella."

- Merda – Praguejei baixinho – O que vou dizer pra você? – Olhei para ele e examinei o quarto, Sophie deve estar com Esme.

Quando me sentei na cama, percebi que não estava com a mesma roupa. Eu vestia uma camiseta da minha universidade e somente calcinha na parte de baixo. Não lembro de ter me vestido.

- Edward! – Gritei instantaneamente, clareando minha mente.

Ele se mexeu, tremendo. Pareceu ter tomado um susto.

- Acorde, Edward! – Levantei da cama me enrolando nos lençóis – Seu cafajeste!

Praguejei ainda mais, sentindo minha cabeça explodir de dor. Gritar piorava. Tequila desgraçada.

- Bella? – Ele abriu um dos olhos e sua voz era bastante rouca, arrepiando meus pelos malditos. Corpo traidor – Pare de gritar, ainda é cedo.

- Cedo o caralho! – Joguei alguns travesseiros em seu corpo e observei ele se levantar, mexendo no cabelo e ficando ainda mais bonito – Você se aproveitou de mim ontem à noite, seu filho de uma...?

- Epa, epa – Edward levantou os braços, seu rosto de sono era até formidável. No entanto, neste momento, quero empalhar seu rosto e colocá-lo na parede do meu consultório – Você estava completamente bêbada, quem iria vesti-la?

- Eu poderia muito bem dormir da maneira que estava – Minha voz fervilhava de raiva, coloquei as mãos na cabeça tamanha era a dor e acabei deixando os lençóis caírem. Graças a Deus minha camisa era grande o bastante para cobrir minha calcinha de renda branca.

- Só quis ajudar – Ele se aproximou – Você está com dor de cabeça, não é? Espere um minuto.

Sentei na cama e fechei os olhos, mas ouvi Edward se movendo no quarto e falando no ramal.

- Genevive? – Sussurrou – Traga um copo com água para o terceiro quarto, por favor? Aqui é o Edward.

Aguardamos um momento até que minha raiva foi diminuindo e Genevive trouxe a água, eu nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Sei que não teria coragem de permanecer calada se observasse a cara de pau do Edward.

Só de imaginar que ele viu meus seios e a minha calcinha enquanto eu não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo...

- Aqui, tome – Ele me entregou um comprimido e a água – Aspirina. Vai melhorar.

Tomei e entreguei o copo, não estava nem um pouco preparada para ouvir suas defesas.

- Bella, eu sei que não fui muito respeitoso ontem à noite, mas eu juro que fechei os olhos – Edward tinha uma expressão malditamente fofa e eu me segurei para não perdoá-lo – Eu jamais me aproveitaria de você. Por favor, acredite.

Meus olhos percorreram seus olhos, nariz, bochechas e parou em sua boca. Era impossível esquecer o gosto dos seus lábios, a dominação completamente diferente do que foi com Jacob. Edward era duro, sabia o que estava fazendo. Imaginar que ele sabia fazer só me deixava mais arrependida, pois eu era apenas mais uma.

- Esqueça sobre ontem à noite, eu também farei questão de não repetir minha irresponsabilidade – Murmurei demonstrando um falso arrependimento.

Eu não podia fazer isso, nós não estávamos e nem nunca estaríamos prontos para viver algo tão louco. Nunca abriria mão dele para outras mulheres, assim como não queria complicar a situação com a Sophie. Não podíamos misturar as coisas.

- Você lembra de algo sobre ontem à noite? – Edward limpou a garganta, parecia incomodado.

Ah, Edward. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe.

- Só que bebi demais – Menti miseravelmente mal, mas Edward não me conhecia o suficiente para saber como eu não sabia mentir em hipótese alguma.

- Apenas das bebidas? Nada mais? – Sua voz era de decepção, eu diria. Ele queria que eu dissesse que nunca um homem me beijou daquela maneira? Queria que eu afagasse o seu ego para depois me dispensar como sempre fazia com as outras?

Não.

- Não, não me lembro – Respondi escondendo meu olhar do seu – Existe algo importante que eu deva lembrar?

Ele passou a mão no rosto e nos fios desgrenhados e dourados de sua cabeça, parecia frustrado. Desculpe, Edward. Eu não posso ser mais uma pra você, e ainda tem o Jacob... Ele, que espera pacientemente por mim e compreende a minha vida.

- Nada importante – Sua voz era dura – Vou... vou pegar a Sophie enquanto você toma um banho e se troca – Edward se levantou e saiu do quarto como um raio.

Não imaginei que ele reagiria dessa forma, pensei que estaria satisfeito em não me ter jogando meu corpo aos seus pés. Era isso que ele esperava? Que eu estivesse correndo atrás do magnífico CEO?

Eu não podia negar que sua presença me afeta, que sua voz me deixa mole e que apenas vê-lo é o suficiente para esquecer da ética, do passado e do que ele realmente é.

Como eu faria para esquecer um dia a experiência incrível de ter seu corpo imprensado contra o meu? Eu senti sua ereção, senti como ele ficou animado apenas quando nos beijávamos.

Pensar não estava ajudando.

Balancei a cabeça tentando dispensar todas essas memórias quentes e direcionando minhas forças para os pés, caminhando até o banheiro e pronta para tentar esquecer que já experimentei do meu veneno pessoal.

Edward Cullen.

Quando eu já estava de banho tomado, dentro de um vestido soltinho e tomado o café da manhã, Esme abriu a porta do quarto trazendo uma gordinha mau humorada.

- Socorro para a vovó! – Esme disse, sorrindo – Sophie querendo a Bella.

- Meu amor! – Murmurei abrindo os braços e festejando, assim que Sophie me viu seus olhos se encheram de brilho e suas perninhas começaram a balançar – Vem aqui!

- Ela não parava de fungar o peito do Edward – Esme riu e eu imaginei a cena.

- Neném quer mamar? – Peguei o meu pacote gordo e loiro no colo, mordendo suas mãozinhas e recebendo gargalhadas – Obrigada por tudo, Esme.

- Imagina! Eu e Reneé disputamos pela Sophie a noite inteira – Esme sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e ficou observando quando abaixei a alça do vestido e entreguei o seio a Sophie – Então você está mesmo produzindo leite?

- Sim – Sorri e beijei a testinha da minha pequenina – Tomo alguns remédios que auxiliam na maior produção, mas eu comecei bem antes com a ajuda dessa mocinha.

- Edward parece radiante, Bella – Esme pousou a mão em minha perna – Ele está mais gordinho, corado e bem cuidado. Sei que você é a razão disso.

Corei instantaneamente. Ela tinha que falar sobre Edward agora? Hoje?

- Ele também me ajuda muito – Não era mentira, Edward mudou bastante em função da Sophie.

- Eu sei, vocês dois estão se dando muito bem – Esme tinha segundas intenções na voz, então eu ignorei. Entre mim e Edward só existia Sophie e um beijo que eu faria questão de apagar da cabeça.

- Uhum – Sussurrei curtindo a sucção da Sophie e olhando ela inteirinha. Parecia saudável, seus cabelos e rosto tinham mais cor desde que perdera os pais. Ela estava muito melhor do que antes, e isso era o motivo da minha vida agora. Fazer a Sophie feliz.

Esme continuou conversando comigo, então minha querida mãe se juntou ao clube e Alice chegou minutos depois, devastada e com uma cara de que foi muito bem comida durante a madrugada. Ela mantinha um sorriso ridículo no rosto e suspirava quando citávamos o nome de Jasper.

Todas as mulheres ficam tão ridículas assim quando estão apaixonadas?

Eu estava ouvindo todas falarem enquanto amamentava Sophie, mas nada realmente era processado por mim. Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, precisamente no andar de baixo, onde um homem charmoso e cafajeste estava me evitando.

O que eu faria com esse problema que eu mesma criei?

**~.~**

**Dia seguinte, campo de golfe.**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella e Sophie estavam sentadas há alguns metros de mim em uma toalha para piquenique, as duas sorriam e observavam os homens jogarem. Carlisle e Jasper estavam mais a frente, eu apenas batia forte demais nas bolas e despejava minha frustração em cima do jogo.

Por que ela não lembrava? E por que estava sendo tão difícil esquecer?

Joguei o taco no gramado e caminhei em direção às duas, pegando um morango da cesta de frutas e tendo Bella me observando atentamente. Ela andava meio estranha, querendo manter diálogo enquanto eu tentava evita-la. Isso estava ficando pior do que antes, quando éramos meros inimigos.

Sophie tentou sair do colo de Bella e engatinhar em minha direção, apontando para o morango que eu mordia. Sorri e olhei para Bella, tentando perguntar se podia dar. Peguei ela olhando para minha boca e sorri ainda mais, tentando imaginar por qual motivo ela estaria de olho em mim.

- Ela pode comer? – Sussurrei levantando o morango. Bella assentiu. – Você quer, pequena Sophie? Vou dar pra você.

Peguei a bebê no colo e lhe dei o morango, rindo da sua careta enquanto provava. Acho que ela prefere os peitos da Bella, o que é bastante compreensível. Bella tem seios lindos, mas imagino que Sophie não ligue muito para a estética e sim para o líquido que sai dele.

Bella levantou e caminhou até onde eu estava antes, pegando o taco do chão e posicionando a bola. Ela vestia uma calça completamente colada ao corpo, revelando suas pernas grossas e desenhando seu bumbum. Engasguei quando ela abaixou para lançar.

Droga, Bella. Não faça isso comigo.

A situação se tornou pior quando ela gemeu porque a bola não foi muito longe, mas Sophie gargalhou para comemorar. Ela estava quietinha observando Bella jogar, assim como eu.

- Você gostou, neném? – Bella murmurou em sua voz doce. Eu nunca pensei que atribuiria tantos elogios e qualidades à essa mulher.

- Ela está adorando o show – _E eu também._ Porém jamais falaria isso em voz alta – Tente bater no centro da bola, ela terá um alcance maior. O melhor ângulo é 45° graus.

- Claro, professor Cullen – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e eu sorri, completamente perdido.

Não só estava fodido pelas próximas horas que ela estaria tentando jogar golfe, mas por todos os momentos que passaríamos juntos. Eu nunca veria Bella da mesma maneira e não sabia se eu devia ficar feliz ou triste.

Bella seria minha morte.

- A sua mamãe é linda, não é? – Beijei a minha Sophie e seus bracinhos me envolveram – Prometo ser um papai legal pra você, princesa. Você aceita?

Tive um sorriso sem dentes como resposta.

Pareceu ser um sim.

Sophie dormia em seu berço enquanto Bella terminava de fechar as nossas malas para partirmos amanhã cedo, de volta para Seattle. Aspen e todo seu encanto deixaria de existir... E eu esperava que contribuísse para o meu esquecimento dos eventuais acontecimentos com Isabella Swan.

Continuei de onde havia parado o capítulo do livro semana passada, analisando as apostas para o mercado e as novas tecnologias. Não era a melhor leitura do mundo, mas era o meu trabalho.

Eu lia calmamente na varanda do quarto, sentado em uma espreguiçadeira e tendo a linda paisagem de Aspen enoitecendo quando Bella abriu a porta de vidro e se sentou na espreguiçadeira ao meu lado, com seus óculos pretos e um livro nas mãos.

- "O futuro do mercado mundial"? – Bella sussurrou lendo a capa do meu livro, ela fica linda de óculos e com qualquer porcaria que coloque no corpo – Fazendo o dever de casa, Sr. Cullen?

Não me chame de Sr. Cullen, Srta. Provocadora.

- Preciso colocar comida dentro de casa, Dra. Swan – Murmurei e tive o prazer de receber seu sorriso em troca.

- Como se você não tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar milhares de família durante anos à fio – Bella voltou os olhos para sua leitura.

- Não desmanche a magia de um homem trabalhador – Resmunguei – Imagino que esteja fazendo o mesmo, Anatomia, talvez?

- Não, guardo leituras de estudo para fazer no conforto de casa – Ela me fitou e sua expressão se tornou receosa quando vi o título do livro.

– "Madame Bovary"? Um clássico. – Eu disse.

- O que você sabe sobre clássicos? – Bella parecia interessada em meu conhecimento do livro.

- Posso não ser o melhor homem na sua escala de perfeição, Bella, mas aprecio a literatura e o cinema como qualquer outro – Sussurrei um pouco magoado.

- Não, não quis dizer isso – Ela fechou seu livro e se sentou ereta, cruzando as pernas – É só que... é difícil achar um homem que se interesse por romances e histórias que não envolvam ficção.

- Aprecio a ousadia da personagem, Emma Bovary, e sua luta para encontrar a felicidade mesmo que não significasse obedecer aos padrões da sociedade – Disse o que me lembrava da obra, sempre passei meu tempo vago na França perdido em seus clássicos – Eu tenho a edição original desse livro, em francês. Posso dar a você.

- Você está blefando? – Bella sorriu – Só é vendido na França e deve ter custado uma fortuna, nunca aceitaria algo assim.

- Eu fiz doutorado em Finanças e Relações Internacionais na Université de Paris, tinha bastante tempo extra para bisbilhotar a biblioteca – Pousei o livro no peito, ganhando a admiração de Bella.

- Não sabia do seu gosto por leitura, mas sei que é formado com honras em Oxford e tem diversas especializações pelo mundo – Sua voz demonstrava um certo orgulho que me encheu o peito – Um magnata.

- Quais são suas leituras favoritas? E sua cinematografia? – Perguntei entusiasmado em conhece-la melhor. Moramos sob o mesmo teto e sequer sabemos de nossas preferências intelectuais.

- Gosto de romances, como uma boa mulher – Ela piscou, eu quis ir até sua cadeira e pousar a cabeça em seu colo só para escutá-la falar sobre si mesma – "Lolita" foi o meu primeiro livro escandaloso, até hoje Charlie sequer desconfia que o li no ensino médio.

- Você não ficou chocada com a pedofilia quase explícita? – Entreabri a boca, impressionado com o vasto conhecimento de Bella.

- Não – Ela sorriu – Naquela época eu era tão curiosa que comprei um dvd pornô no nome de uma amiga minha, só para entender a cabeça dos homens.

Bella estava com as bochechas vermelhas agora, e eu achava especial que mesmo depois de ter virado uma mulher tão esclarecida ela não tenha deixado suas manias de menina de lado.

- Hmm – Sussurrei achando bastante interessante o rumo da conversa, jamais imaginei Isabella Swan e pornografia juntas – Não culpe os homens, culpe seus hormônios. Na adolescência parece que vamos explodir a qualquer momento.

- É verdade, eu tive um namorado na época da escola e, você sabe, foi bem difícil para mim não ficar chocada com as coisas que ele queria fazer – Bella ainda corava em mil tons de vermelho e eu achei melhor tomarmos outro rumo na conversa, caso contrário eu mostraria a ela o que fizemos ontem a noite e não conseguiria me controlar.

- E quando a medicina surgiu para você? – Perguntei me sentindo um pouco estúpido por tentar desvendá-la e não dizer nada sobre mim em troca.

- Quando uma criança morreu atropelada em minha frente, na rua da minha casa, e eu não pude fazer nada para salvá-la – Sussurrou agora meio saudosamente triste e eu quis aplacar sua dor.

O que está acontecendo com você, Cullen?

- Nunca se pode salvar o mundo, Bella – Disse tentando confortá-la.

- Não diga isso, você também gosta de dar uma de super herói às vezes. Esme me contou que quando Emmet quebrou a perna, você quase matou o cara que colocou o pé para ele tropeçar – Reparei como Bella tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, e quis imediatamente desfazê-lo. Preferia seus cabelos soltos.

- Fúria adolescente – Justifiquei minhas atitudes sempre precipitadas quando se tratam de pessoas da família.

- Eu diria grande coração – Bella sorriu e se levantou, mostrando suas lindas curvas em um vestido colado ao corpo – Vou checar a Sophie e deixar você ler.

- Homens como eu não são bons em usar esse órgão do corpo – Disse me voltando para a leitura, sem querer falar sobre o assunto. A perda de Emmet e as lembranças ainda eram fortes para mim.

- Se você diz... – Ela se afastou e quando estava fechando a porta da varanda, sussurrou: - Não precisa dormir no chão, tem espaço o bastante para nós dois na cama.

E com essas últimas palavras, ela se foi.

Eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de atravessar o caminho, contar sobre a noite na boate e desfazer todos esses sentimentos que me rondavam agora. Quem sabe tendo um pouco de Bella eu não parava de pensar sobre ela o tempo inteiro?

Acabei passando o tempo inteiro imaginando a hora de me juntar a ela na cama, mesmo que fosse para dormirmos distantes.

E eu realmente comecei a cogitar a hipótese de que estava ficando louco.

**~.~**

* * *

**Vocês acham que eles dois vão se aguentar? Acham que isso pode dar certo? **

**O que acham que vai acontecer quando eles voltarem para Seattle? **

**Acho que os sentimentos do Edward e da Bella estão se confundindo... É só um palpite!**

** Se gostaram desse capítulo, vocês não podem esperar para o próximo que está muito melhor!**

**Bjs, até quarta!**

**Manu;**


	11. Capítulo 10

**1º de Janeiro de 2014. Um ano novo repleto de realizações é o que a autora que vos escreve deseja a suas leitoras maravilhosas!**

**Eu não posso afirmar ainda que esse é o meu capítulo preferido porque não finalizei a história, mas digamos que ele é um forte candidato.**

**Leiam com amor e, claro, com a mente aberta a possibilidades!**

**Como sempre, nos vemos lá no final. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Aniversário de 10 meses da Sophie;**

**Seattle**

A nova casa de Bella, Edward e Sophie estava repleta de flores e balões de gás coloridos. No jardim haviam mesas decoradas, o clima de tarde era delicioso e perfeito para comemorar os 10 meses da princesa Sophie.

Edward com o seu tamanho exagero, julgado por Isabella, mandou trazer _macarons _coloridos diretamente de Paris que estavam agora enfeitando a mesa repleta de doces finos. Tudo parecia delicado e muito bem pensado. Alguns _macarons rosé_ foram usados em um arranjo para mesa por Bella e deram um toque especial à linda festa.

"Princesa Sophie" estava escrito sobre o dossel de entrada da casa, assim como em vários pontos da comemoração. Alice desenhou uma roupa especialmente para Sophie vestir e Bella quase morreu de amores quando terminou de arrumar a bebê, ela ficou adorável no vestido rosa bufante, estilo princesa. Alice ainda completou o visual pregando lacinhos nos ralos fios loiros da menininha.

_Link do vestido de Sophie (retire os asteriscos):_

_http*:*/*i00. .com*/*wsphoto*/*v0*/*1143375336*/*2013-new-year-Girl-princess-Dress-hot-pink-girls-floral-infant-party-dress-baby-cloth-6*pcs*.*jpg_

Bella vestia calça jeans clara que desenhava seu corpo com perfeição, e uma camisa social preta com bolinhas rosa, combinando com Sophie. Seu cabelo estava solto e algo que dizia para ela que Edward adoraria esse fato.

Desde que voltaram de Aspen, a distância entre os dois que parecia menor, voltara a ser a de antes. Bella não sabia explicar, mas Edward estava tentando manter o afastamento de outrora entre os dois. Ela só não entendia o porquê.

- A princesa da tia Alice – A baixinha de cabelos curtos pronunciou, tirando Bella de seu transe e pegou Sophie no colo – E você, Bella? Já se resolveu com o pai da criança?

- Hm? – Bella parecia meio perdida quando perguntou, sem entender o que Alice dizia.

- Estou me referindo a Edward, Bella – Alice suspirou e deixou que Sophie brincasse com a sua corrente da torre Eiffel – Eu vi aquele beijo, e não me pareceu algo solto no ar. Vocês estavam conectados, se beijavam como se ansiassem um pelo outro mais do que tudo ao seu redor.

- Você virou algum tipo de tarada agora? – Bella revirou os olhos, rindo e tentando evitar o assunto, mas azar o dela que Alice a conhecia tão bem.

- Isabella – Alice foi dura – Não ignore as minhas perguntas. Vocês conversaram sobre o assunto?

- Não completamente, mas sim – Bella não estava mentindo, só omitindo algumas partes.

- O que pretendem fazer? Ficar juntos e encarar o que quer que seja que estão sentindo um pelo outro ou ignorar isso? – Alice observou como Sophie estava calma, nem parecia a criança agitada de meses atrás. Bella e Edward realmente fizeram um bem enorme à ela.

- Juntos? Eu e Edward? – Bella riu, debochando – Você está se escutando, Alice? Estamos falando de Edward Cullen, um homem que rejeita compromissos como rejeita a própria falência de sua empresa. Ele sequer cogita algo assim, Ali. E eu também não. Não com ele.

- Vão evitar a evidente atração entre vocês? Bella, eu duvido que o Edward tenha ficado inerte – Alice suspirou, realmente tentando extrair tudo que podia de Isabella – Vocês transaram?

- Não – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e Alice sabia que ela queria, assim como Edward também. Que situação complicada! Dois adultos que se desejam e não dão o braço a torcer.

- Você quer – Ela afirmou e Bella imediatamente balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando enganar a si mesma – Eu conheço vocês, sei que estão se evitando. A única coisa útil que posso dizer para você é um alerta: vocês não vão conseguir evitar o que sentem para sempre.

- Eu não sinto nada, muito menos Edward – Bella se virou, pronta para sair do quarto e receber os convidados. Incluindo Jacob. – Ele é um homem bom, mas acho que nunca será capaz de ter algum sentimento por uma mulher. Pode até querer transar comigo, mas aposto que é só isso. E eu não sou esse tipo de mulher.

- Tudo bem, Bella – Alice se deu por vencida – Vamos descer, essa garotinha precisa colocar ordem na festa, não é Sosso?

Sophie colocou uma mão na boca e a outra apontou para Bella, pedindo por ela.

- Nahhh, mahhh – Sophie balbuciou e o coração de Alice saltou dentro do peito. Ela estava mesmo tentando falar aquela palavra?

Bella não percebeu, devia estar acostumada com as palavrinhas desconexas de Sophie.

- Vem, vamos dar beijinho nos seus convidados – Bella sussurrou e pegou a princesa no colo, ajeitando o vestido para que ela continuasse completamente mordível.

A doutora Swan desceu as escadas seguida por Alice, tendo vários olhares em cima da pequena em seus braços. Muitas pessoas bateram palmas e vieram felicitar a pequena, então Bella nem quis imaginar que loucura Edward aprontaria para o aniversário de um ano da Sophie. Ele realmente é completamente louco pela criança, ela não podia negar.

- Que linda, bebê da vovó – Reneé já estava chorando – Como você cresceu em apenas um mês! Seus papais estariam tão orgulhosos...

- Mãe, por favor – Bella pediu com a voz embargada, não queria trazer à tona lembranças dolorosas.

- Nada de lágrimas, hoje é dia de alegria – Esme beijou as bochechas rosadas de uma Sophie séria que observava a reação triste de Bella. Ela sentia como sua nova mamãe estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, a ligação entre as duas deixava isso claro como papel.

- Como você está adorável! – Carlisle murmurou e ganhou um sorrisinho torto de Sophie, Bella suspirou porque a menina já consegue imitar o lindo sorriso de Edward e isso derrete Isabella por completo, mesmo que ela queira negar.

- Onde está o papai? – Bella sussurrou para sua mãe.

- Ele teve uma emergência na delegacia, não pôde vir – Reneé enxugou os olhos com lenços de papel – Mas mandou o presentinho para a neta.

Bella assentiu e pediu licença, levando Sophie para o jardim na frente da casa e deixando-a encantada com tantas cores. A menina queria pegar todos os balões mais altos e deixou Isabella em uma encruzilhada. Ela não alcançava.

Então um cheiro conhecido invadiu suas narinas, ela conheceria aquele perfume até mesmo no leito de sua morte. Era o perfume maravilhoso de Edward Cullen, misturado ao seu cheiro de banho tomado e cabelos ao vento.

- Pronto, aqui – Sua voz era rouca e deliciosa, como sempre. Ele entregou um balão da mesma cor do vestido de Sophie e fechou o cordão em sua mãozinha minúscula – Como vocês estão lindas...

Bella pensou que o elogio era apenas para Sophie, mas percebeu o plural. Edward nunca foi de elogiá-la, muito mais de criticá-la. Ela não sabia dizer se sua respiração estava normal ou se seu coração sofria de disritmia no momento.

Edward reparou como Isabella estava mais bonita só pelo fato de corar as bochechas, Sophie parecia um acessório completamente perfeito para ela. As duas foram feitas para estarem juntas, ele sabia disso. E também sabia que mesmo tentando, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o sabor dos lábios de Isabella Swan. Era como uma droga para ele, e o magnífico CEO ultra inacessível se tornou um homem à mercê de uma única mulher sem nem mesmo tê-la levado para a cama.

Nesse momento, era o seu maior e mais poderoso sonho. Mesmo que ele tentasse evitar e esconder, mesmo que ele tentasse tocar ou pensar em outra mulher.

- Obrigada – Bella tossiu antes de responder, incomodada com a observação minuciosa de Edward e sua presença imponente. Ele roubava a cena, pelo menos para ela.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, sempre como um pós-foda. Ela não queria nem imaginar como eles ficariam se fossem realmente puxados por seus dedos, enquanto seus lábios não desconectavam e enquanto cada ponto de seus corpos não se desgrudavam.

Qual era o motivo dessa obsessão doentia por um homem que pensou um dia odiar os hábitos?

Ele estava vestido com uma blusa branca de malha fria por baixo do terno azul marinho, quase da cor dos seus olhos indefinidos. A calça jeans apertava nos lugares certos, Bella nem quis imaginar o que haveria por baixo dali.

Quase em um transe, ouviram seus nomes serem chamados. Mais convidados estavam chegando.

Bella e Edward não desviaram o olhar por um minuto sequer, só quando Alice cutucou Bella e sussurrou que o médico tinha acabado de chegar... que finalmente os dois pararam de se observar.

- Médico? – Edward murmurou se inclinando para pegar Sophie no colo e Bella escondeu o rosto, evitando-o a todo custo. Depois de ajeitar o vestido de Sophie, caminhou em direção ao estacionamento de carros e sumiu entre as árvores.

- Jacob – Alice murmurou inclinada a fazer com que Edward desse logo seu primeiro passo e evitasse que Bella não se aprofundasse demais com o Dr. Black. No fundo, Alice sabia que os dois sempre foram feitos para ficar juntos.

Edward sentiu suas entranhas sendo perfuradas e um sentimento horrível invadiu seu corpo. Ele estava furioso, não entendia como Bella poderia se atrever a convidar esse homem para algo tão íntimo como o aniversário da bebê deles.

Sophie sentiu como Edward estava ficando raivoso e, como o anjinho que era, deitou a cabecinha no ombro dele e respirou forte, suas mãozinhas no rosto de Edward tentando acalmá-lo. Alice ficou surpresa de como Sophie parecia entender a situação e tentava evitar que o suposto mais novo pai explodisse.

- Você quer esse moço aqui, Sophie? – Edward perguntou para a garotinha que fez uma careta engraçada e ele tomou como um não – Eu sei que não quer, vamos tirá-lo da sua festinha.

- Edward, não faça isso – Alice segurou o braço do amigo – Você vai magoar a Bella se continuar com essas atitudes precipitadas. Pense em como ela se sente toda vez que traz uma mulher nova para casa e não dá nenhuma satisfação.

- Ela nunca disse nada, foi ela quem permitiu – Edward deu de ombros – Eu apenas não suporto o suposto altruísmo desse médico babaca.

- Ciúmes – Alice murmurou, rindo.

Edward se questionou se aquilo que estava sentindo era um doloroso ciúme, mas preferiu ignorar. Ele só não gostava do homem e Bella precisava enxergar o idiota com quem estava se envolvendo.

Só de pensar nele tocando em Bella, seus punhos fechavam. E foi quando eles entraram no jardim, sorridentes e de braços dados que Edward resolveu se retirar. Ele não suportou aquela visão.

Alice correu atrás dele, mas permaneceu calada. Edward pensou que era perfeito, ele não queria ouvir nada nem ninguém agora.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso e ele checou o visor, era uma mensagem de Tyna perguntando o número da casa e dizendo que já estava dentro do condomínio com Philip e Kim em seu encalço.

Edward carregou Sophie para fora, à procura de sua secretária que carinhosamente acolheu o convite. Ele avistou o carro de Tyna e balançou o bracinho de Sophie, chamando-a. Quando estacionado, desceram os garotos sorridentes e acompanhados pela mãe. Uma loira muito bonita e competente, a única mulher da empresa na qual Edward não teve coragem de jogar o seu charme. Ela era extremamente respeitada por ele, assim como Isabella.

- Que garotinha mais linda, Sr. Cullen! – Tyna sorriu segurando a mão dos meninos, cada um trazia um pacote de presente nas mãos.

- Aqui você me chama de Edward, Tyna – Ele respondeu ajoelhando e fazendo Sophie interagir com as crianças – Olha só, Sophie, dois marmanjos visitando você.

- Eles são ótimos partidos – Tyna falou em sua voz de mãe orgulhosa e bajuladora.

- Oi, bebê – Kim murmurou e sorriu, seus olhinhos puxados e cabelinhos loiros o deixavam ainda mais bonito – Esse presente é pra você, eu escolhi uma fantasia de mulher maravilha para que você possa dominar o mundo comigo.

Tyna revirou os olhos e Edward ficou surpreso com a esperteza do garoto.

- Quando ela tiver 40 anos talvez domine o mundo ao seu lado, garotão – Edward bagunçou o cabelo do menino e ele deu um legal – E você, Philip? O que diz para me convencer?

Philip colocou uma mão na boca e entregou o presente, tímido. Ele parecia alguns anos mais novo que Kim e Edward sabia que não falaria agora, só depois que estivesse desinibido.

- São apenas lembrancinhas, espero que goste – Tyna disse.

- Não precisava se preocupar – Edward insistiu e sentiu que alguém estava se aproximando dali.

- Imagina, eu me apaixonei por essa garotinha aqui – Tyna fez menção de pegar Sophie no colo, que foi de bom grado pois já conhecia a mulher – Ela é a bebê mais linda que eu já vi na vida.

- Sim, ela é – Bella respondeu ao fundo, dando um susto em Edward. Sua voz era grossa e ela parecia... chateada?

- Vamos entrar, Tyna – Edward foi mais doce do que o necessário e depois se dirigiu às crianças – Vocês também, rapazes. Há brinquedos e doces lá dentro, se divirtam.

Edward se virou e quase riu da expressão sombria no rosto de Bella. Ela tinha os braços cruzados sobre os peitos, empinando-os ainda mais. Só Edward se atentaria a esse detalhe estando Bella tão furiosa.

- Essa é a famosa Dra. Swan? – Tyna foi completamente simpática e Bella percebeu isso, mesmo que estivesse com ciúmes por ela estar carregando sua neném e sendo bajulada por Edward. Provavelmente uma de suas conquistas recentes, esse cafajeste – Vou levar os meus filhos a uma consulta essa quarta, já marquei com a sua assistente.

- A Gail me avisou, não sabia que seria você – Bella sorriu falsamente e Edward percebeu.

- Essa é Tyna, minha... – Edward ponderou, ele não queria falar que era a sua secretária – Uma grande amiga.

O coração de Bella deu pulos desenfreados, ele iria dizer que essa era a sua namorada?

E por que isso doeu tanto dentro dela? Por que?

- Uhum – Bella tentou esconder sua decepção – Por favor, vamos para dentro.

Edward indicou a entrada para Tyna, tocando em seu ombro quando ela foi andando. Sophie se jogou em direção à Bella e pelo menos por isso ela se sentiu melhor, sua neném estava do seu lado.

Tyna entregou a criança a ela, que deitou em seu colo e parecia cansada de tudo aquilo. Bella imaginou que Edward soube escolher bem, Tyna era uma mulher muito bonita e pomposa. Seu corpo, sem dúvidas, é mais formoso que o de Bella e seus cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis traduzem o padrão europeu. Além de seus lindos filhos, mostrando como Edward adora crianças.

- Está na hora de bater parabéns – Bella sussurrou para Sophie, que estava parada apenas olhando para a adorável mulher que a tinha nos braços – O que você tanto me olha hoje, querida?

Então entraram no jardim e Bella foi arrastada por Jacob que estava sentado na mesa com Jasper, Alice e Reneé. Ele mantinha uma conversa com sua mãe, tentando claramente ganha-la com seu charme. Mesmo que ele fosse bonito, Bella se sentia estranha quando estava ao seu lado. Não era a mesma sensação que Edward provocava em sua mente e corpo, ela precisava admitir.

Jacob transmite uma calmaria, estabilidade e amor puros. Nada comparado as chamas, ao calor, a instabilidade e aos poderosos sentimentos que Edward transmite apenas em olhá-la nos olhos.

- A festa está linda, Isabella – Jacob murmurou em seu ouvido, eles estavam sentados nas cadeiras brancas da mesa decorada. Sophie empurrou o rosto de Jacob, reclamando com balbucios – E você também, Sophie. Não precisa sentir ciúmes.

Jacob, como um ótimo psiquiatra, sabia o que os outros estavam sentindo apenas por suas reações físicas. E ele sabia que Sophie não era sua melhor fã, mas tentaria fazer isso mudar. No entanto, era Bella que não estava muito conectada a ele desde que voltou de Aspen.

- Não faça assim, Sosso – Bella tinha sua voz materna – Titio Jacob. Carinho.

Ela tentou fazer Sophie acarinhar o rosto de Jacob, mas a bebê achou liso demais. Edward tem o rosto pinicando, que faz cócegas em suas mãozinhas delicadas. Ela prefere cócegas.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – Jacob beijou o ombro de Bella e ela tentou reagir melhor ao gesto de carinho, mas não sentiu nada importante como gostaria.

- Sim – Forçou um sorriso maravilhoso – Pode ficar com ela um pouco? Vou na cozinha terminar de decorar o bolo e trazê-lo para cantarmos parabéns.

- Claro que sim – Jacob sorriu e abriu os braços para receber uma Sophie emburrada – Sorria, linda menina. Você tem olhos tão bonitos!

Bella saiu de fininho rezando para que a garotinha não chorasse, ela não parecia a melhor amiga de Jacob no momento.

Quando chegou à cozinha, ninguém estava por lá. Terminou de encaixar as dez velinhas no bolo de dois andares e enfeitou as bordas com alguns _macarons_ coloridos.

- Posso comer um? – Ela arqueou em surpresa quando ouviu a voz de Edward e já estava pronta para bater na mão dele.

- Não – Respondeu emburrada, querendo que ele saísse dali. Sua presença causava um frenesi que Bella gostaria de evitar no momento.

Edward olhou pela janela da cozinha e percebeu algo que o desagradou no jardim, Bella sabia por ver sua expressão.

- Por que você deixou a Sophie com o seu querido médico? Agora ela está chorando – Edward parecia furioso.

Bella se aproximou e viu que nem mesmo Reneé ou Alice conseguiam fazer Sophie parar de chorar. Ela queria sair do colo de Jacob a qualquer custo.

Edward saiu correndo da cozinha em direção ao jardim, quando ele chegou tomou Sophie sem delicadeza alguma dos braços de Jacob. Por que diabos ele estava agindo dessa maneira? Sua namoradinha não estava aqui? Bella podia ter quem quisesse, ora.

Ele balançou a pequena que parou de chorar assim que deitou em seu colo, chamando a atenção dos vizinhos que estavam na festa. Bella mexeu a cabeça, triste com a reação de Sophie.

Edward trouxe Sophie até a cozinha, onde Bella aguardava segurando o bolo. Assim que chegaram no cômodo, Sophie apontou para Bella e fez um bico charmoso com os lábios miúdos.

- Por que a minha neném estava chorando? – Bella sussurrou e deixou o bolo em cima do balcão, limpando as mãos em um pano e pegando Sophie no colo.

Ela reparou que seus braços roçaram nos de Edward, e a cara dele não estava muito boa.

- A Sophie não gosta do seu namorado, não deixe ela aos cuidados dele – Edward resmungou passando o dedo na cobertura do bolo – Estou aqui para cuidar dela.

Bella ia bater na mão dele, para que ele parasse de roubar o bolo... mas ficou encucada com seu comentário ciumento. Ela queria entender o motivo desse ciúme sem sentido.

- Ele não é meu namorado – Bella disse entredentes, e era a pura verdade. Ela e Jacob não tinham nada oficial, pelo menos ainda – E qual a porcaria do seu problema?

É claro que Edward percebeu como Bella estava furiosa, mas ficou feliz em saber que não tinha oficializado as coisas com o Doutor Bundão-Black.

- Eu é quem te pergunto, Isabella – Edward se aproximou, sua voz era precisa e firme. Ele estava a um passo de Bella, podia sentir seu perfume delicioso de lírios do campo – Qual o seu problema com a Tyna? Você podia tratá-la melhor.

- Vão você e as suas prostitutas para o inferno – Bella quase cuspiu na cara de Edward, assustando Sophie que ameaçava chorar.

- Não fale assim da Tyna! – Edward sussurrou como se estivesse gritando – Ela é minha...

- O que? – Bella murmurou, interrompendo as palavras que Edward diria a seguir. Maldição! Ela não queria ouvir – Por favor, vamos bater o parabéns da Sophie. Eu já cansei de brigar com você.

Edward queria dizer a Bella, queria acabar com aquela droga que rondava entre os dois. Ele não sabia o que fazer pela primeira vez na vida, estava em um labirinto sem encontrar a saída.

- Certo – Sussurrou, derrotado.

Ele carregou o bolo e os dois caminharam para a sala como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não estivessem fervilhando de ódio e outros sentimentos inacabados dentro de si.

- Parabéns pra você... – Edward cantarolou e Bella veio logo atrás, batendo as palmas de Sophie com as suas próprias mãozinhas – Parabéns pra você...

Todos cantaram juntos e se juntaram em direção ao jardim.

- Parabéns pra Sophie... – Bella também se juntou ao canto.

- Parabéns pra você! – Todos finalizaram assobiando e batendo palmas mais fortes, Sophie estava perdida nas próprias gargalhas e Edward agradeceu a Jasper que estava filmando tudo, como de costume.

Depois do bolo partido, sorrisos e desejos de felicidade, Sophie começou a ter sono. Ela coçava os olhinhos e puxava o tecido do vestido incomodada. Edward, por hábito, aprendeu que era um sinal claro de 'hora da soneca'.

As pessoas iam se retirando devagar, os filhos de Tyna não paravam de correr no gramado e pular na cama elástica montada por Jasper e Carlisle. Edward sentiu a distância do pai, ele estava chateado com os recentes acontecimentos na Cullen Inc. e até mesmo um pouco decepcionado com o declínio do filho.

Edward estava fazendo o máximo para recuperar os milhões que perderam com um simples contrato, mas é claro que Carlisle não admitia seu esforço.

- Soninho, gatinha? – Edward murmurou e Tyna o pegou no flagra, ela jamais imaginou que seu chefe turrão e emburrado viraria esse homem completamente doce. Já cansou de vê-lo gritando com os funcionários, exigindo, dando ordens e nunca um "obrigado". Depois que Sophie passou a fazer parte de sua rotina, Edward dizia mais "obrigado" do que dava ordens na empresa.

- O senhor é um amor com essa garotinha – Tyna falou de coração partido, ela morria de pena da pequena Sophie. Órfã tão cedo! – As garotas do financeiro nunca acreditariam se eu contasse.

Edward sorriu ternamente para Tyna e deixou que Sophie descansasse a cabecinha em seu peito coberto pela camisa social. Estavam na sala de estar, espiados por Bella diretamente da sala de televisão. Ela sentiu algo muito, muito ruim quando viu os dois, Tyna e Edward, interagindo. Eles parecem perfeitos um para o outro, Bella pensou.

- Pode tirar esse vestido dela para mim, por favor? – Edward pediu tentando fazer Sophie se sentir melhor, o vestido cheio de filós por baixo estava incomodando a baixinha.

- Claro – Tyna sorriu e desabotoou o fundo delicadamente, puxando o tecido do corpo quase adormecido da menina.

Bella sabia que não deveria estar ali olhando, e sim no jardim conversando com Jacob e se distanciando de Edward. Mas foi mais forte do que ela, muito mais.

Ela invadiu a sala de estar exagerando no rebolado com as pernas, os saltos a deixando mais poderosa. Edward levantou o olhar, capturando o de Bella. Ambos pararam suas respirações e Tyna pôde sentir a tensão exalando no ar. Esses dois estavam tendo algum tipo de relação, ela podia deduzir. Era palpável pela forma que se olharam.

- Não deixe-a dormir agora – Bella sussurrou tirando os olhos de cima de Edward e pousando-os em Sophie – Vou dar de mamar a ela.

Tyna sentiu que estava atrapalhando algo, então fez questão de se retirar.

- Com licença, Sr. Cullen – Ela sussurrou e Bella ficou estática, olhando para a loira.

Sr. Cullen? Era alguma formalidade ou um... fetiche? Bella evitou pensar na segunda opção.

- Vamos lá para cima – Edward murmurou para Bella – Se despeça dos seus amigos antes.

Bella sabia em quem ele estava pensando quando disse "amigos". Claro, Edward. Muito maduro da sua parte.

Ela não deu ouvidos ao seu comentário idiota e subiu as escadas na frente dele, que também subiu com Sophie. Entraram no quarto da menininha, onde Bella sentou na poltrona de amamentação e resolveu não pensar demais, retirando sua blusa de botões e ficando apenas de sutiã. Era rendado e preto, levantando os seios como duas taças. Edward quase fechou os olhos, era tentação demais para um pobre homem como ele.

- Traga ela aqui – Bella sussurrou bem baixinho e se Edward não estivesse ficando louco, jurava que sua voz soara sexy.

Ele levou a pequena, depositando-a no colo de Isabella e reparando como seus seios estavam maiores e pareciam inchados. Mesmo assim ainda lindos.

- Eu vou... – Edward apontou para a porta, perdido – Vou me despedir dos convidados.

Bella sorriu interiormente, vitoriosa. Ela não sabia que tipo de jogo estavam jogando, mas ela sabia que estava vencendo. Assentiu e se arrependeu, lembrando da loira lá em baixo.

Edward já tinha ido, era tarde demais. Ela então retirou o sutiã e ofereceu o seio a Sophie, que mesmo com os olhos fechados começou a fungar e capturou o bico já no formato certo para seus pequenos lábios.

- Isso, meu amor – Bella sussurrou e respirou tranquila só de ouvir a sucção ritmada de Sophie.

Já era noite, a maioria dos convidados tinham ido embora. Era só questão de tempo para estar sozinha, ela e Edward. E poderia tirar a limpo essa história de relacionamento sério.

Depois de quase uma hora e revezamento de peito, Sophie terminou caindo em um sono profundo. Bella queria dar um banho na garota, mas seria impossível. Ela riu quando colocou a bebê para arrotar e ouviu um estrondo saindo de sua boquinha minúscula. Como um bebê tão pequeno pode fazer sons tão horríveis?

Pousou a criança no berço, ligando uma música ambiente, uma sinfonia que Edward colocou no pen drive de "Músicas da Sophie". Bella revirou os olhos, sempre exagerado.

Quando saiu do quarto abotoando a camiseta social teve a surpresa do silêncio imperando no ambiente. Todos deviam ter ido embora, mesmo sem despedidas. Era óbvio que Edward estava envolvido nisso, ele jamais deixaria alguém entrar no quarto de Sophie e vê-la seminua. Uma parte de Bella gostou disso, outra parte ficou furiosa. Ele não tinha direito algum sobre seu corpo.

Bella estava caminhando pelo corredor do andar de cima, buscando por alguém e ouviu passos nas escadas. Seu coração saltou enlouquecidamente dentro do peito quando viu quem era, os olhos azuis buscando por ela. Edward.

- Edward – Bella sussurrou se odiando por estar tão perdida em seu olhar – Precisamos conversar.

Edward terminou de subir as escadas e quando ouviu as últimas palavras de Bella, não teve dúvidas. Ele estava disposto a acabar com a confusão em sua mente e por este motivo, se aproximou em passos largos e segurou os pulsos de Isabella, fazendo-a arquear em surpresa. E ele não esperou por seus protestos, empurrando-a na parede mais próxima. Bella abriu a boca em um "O", ainda com as mãos próximas aos botões de sua blusa.

- E eu preciso falar algo para você, Isabella – Edward tinha a voz dura, decidida. Bella estava quase se desfazendo com seu toque firme que enviava choques elétricos por seu corpo – Você precisa saber o que aconteceu naquela noite em Aspen.

Bella se odiou por ter omitido os fatos, mas não conseguia pensar claramente tendo o corpo de Edward tão próximo ao seu. Era como na noite da boate, ela sentiu cada músculo dele perfeitamente retesado e contra os seus. Ela podia sentir e ouvir sua respiração forte, seu coração acelerado. Ele reagia da mesma forma?

- Eu lembro – Então ela sussurrou tão baixo que não achou que Edward seria capaz de ouvir, mas ele ouviu – Lembro de_ cada_ mísero detalhe.

O coração de Edward se aqueceu com o que Bella falou, ela não tinha esquecido. Ela tinha... mentido? Por que?

- Por que você mentiu? – Ele falou um pouco alto demais, apertando o corpo de Isabella mais forte contra a parede do corredor.

- Isso importa? – Bella tinha os olhos fixos nos de Edward, escapulindo para sua boca. Ela reparou como ele tem lábios carnudos e lembrou da sensação de beijá-lo. Tão bom.

- Você se arrependeu? – Edward afrouxou o aperto nos pulsos dela.

Ele levantou o queixo de Bella, colocando os lindos olhos chocolates de volta aos seus. Bella mordeu o lábio, Edward percebeu por reflexo e sabia que ela estava completamente corada nesse momento. Ele a conhecia tão bem... e tinha a sensação de que nunca poderá prova-la devidamente.

- Responda, Isabella – Só na voz de Edward o nome de Bella saia tão sexy, ela não queria ouvir mais na voz de qualquer outra pessoa – Você se arrependeu?

- _Não_ – Bella falou, decidida.

Foi a deixa que Edward precisava.

Então suas mãos fizeram seu caminho até o pescoço de Bella, arrepiando-a. E seus lábios, famintos, violentos e sedentos encostaram sem delicadeza nos lábios dela.

Eles jamais imaginaram que o destino poderia ser obra disso, mas sim o acaso. Ambos foram separados por um terrível acidente anos atrás e agora outro acidente os uniu.

Dessa vez, quem sabe, para durar.

**~.~**

**A cena continua no próximo capítulo...**

* * *

**Eu não quero apanhar, por favor. Rs.**

**Garanto que a espera por saber o que irá acontecer vai valer muitíssimo à pena! **

**Agora... reviews? Sugestões? **

**Quero saber o que a cabecinha de vocês pensa a respeito desses dois.**

**Beijos, até quarta que vem! **

**Manu**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Eu vi que tem muita gente aqui enviando reviews e que não está lá no meu grupo do facebook! Entrem e fiquem por dentro das fotos que são mencionadas aqui (muitas outras também), além de previews e indicações de fanfics/one shots. **

**Digite na barrinha de pesquisa do facebook assim: Fanfics - Manuela Leal **

**Clique na solicitação para participar e eu vou te aceitar. **

**Agora deixa de falatório e vamos ao que interessa: CAPÍTULO 11! Especialmente para todas que ficaram roendo as unhas com o capítulo passado e as que quase me mataram por telepatia.**

**Foi feito para vocês, garotas! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**POV EDWARD**

Não aguentei ficar mais nenhum segundo olhando para aqueles lábios rosados e entreabertos sem tocá-los com os meus. Sendo assim, quebrei os milímetros de distância e tratei de beijá-la com fervor. O gosto da boca de Bella é uma especiaria inestimável, ela sabia como me guiar e fiquei surpreso que não estivesse relutando.

Dessa vez estávamos sóbrios, debaixo do nosso teto, com nossos corpos colados e nossas bocas lutando por espaço. Deliciosa.

Pedi passagem, encontrando nossas línguas que começaram a dançar sensualmente. Nosso beijo era barulhento e meu coração nunca bateu tão forte desse jeito.

Guiei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, encontrando suas curvas adornadas pela calça jeans colada. Gemi sofregamente quando senti que ela arqueou, encontrando minha ereção com um empurrão de seu ventre. Ah, Bella. Não vou aguentar parar se você continuar assim.

Seus dedos puxavam meu cabelo como se dependessem dele para viver. Imprensei-a mais forte contra a parede, como se isso fosse possível. Eu queria colar Bella em mim, não podia sequer descrever a dimensão do que eu sinto ao colocar meus lábios sincronizados com os seus.

- Bella – Murmurei como um pedido, ela tentou se livrar do meu aperto e pareceu estar voltando a si.

- Quem era aquela mulher? – Ela perguntou com a respiração entrecortada e os lábios inchados, os cabelos bagunçados por meus dedos. Tão malditamente sexy.

Não consegui processar suas palavras e tentei voltar a beijá-la novamente, mas meu peito foi empurrado por suas mãos pequenas e delicadas. Tive uma visão melhor dela ao me afastar alguns centímetros, sua blusa de botões ainda um pouco aberta me dava uma visão da curva de seus seios perfeitos e minha boca encheu de água, eu queria devorá-los.

- Edward – Bella protestou ainda com as mãos em meu peitoral – Quem era aquela loira oxigenada?

Eu sorri torto com o tom de ciúmes em sua voz e fiquei com uma vontade ainda maior de possuí-la por inteiro. Isabella, meu vício.

- Tyna? – Sussurrei segurando seus pulsos delicados e sentindo resistência quando tentei me aproximar – Minha secretária.

Bella arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo, parecia estar ficando com raiva. Eu esperava que não fosse de mim.

- Você está fodendo com a sua secretária, seu cretino? – Bella berrou aos sussurros, apontando para meu rosto como uma acusação – E eu me deixando envolver!

- Claro que não! – Quase gritei, era com isso que ela estava preocupada? Com quem eu estava fodendo?

Percebi como sua respiração foi se tornando mais compassada, seus peitos subindo e descendo agora com um ritmo calmo. Deslizei minhas mãos por baixo do tecido que cobria seus braços, sentindo arrepios no mesmo.

- Não estou com ninguém, Isabella – Sussurrei diretamente em seu ouvido. Queria dizer que, na verdade, desde Aspen quem estava permeando meus sonhos era uma certa doutora mandona – No momento quero estar com você. Só você.

Subitamente virei seu corpo, deixando-a surpresa, de maneira que seus seios fossem espremidos pela parede em nossa frente. Bella virou a cabeça de lado, jogando seus lindos cachos em mim. Cheirei seu cabelo, impregnando-me com seu delicioso aroma de lírios do campo.

Bella parecia não querer pensar muito, então eu me aproveitaria de seu momento relapso. Precisava sentir pele contra pele, boca contra boca. Precisava provar dela nem que fosse apenas uma vez, só para aplacar meu desejo doentio.

Ela é o modelo de mulher perfeita para um homem que a merece. Esse homem não sou eu.

Preciso ter um pouco de Bella antes de deixa-la ir, mesmo que seja a decisão mais difícil que tomarei na vida. A mulher mexe comigo apenas com um olhar, além de ser dona de um corpo incrível.

Minha Bella.

Hoje à noite mostrarei para você o que é ser adorada por um homem, fazendo-a sentir um prazer que nunca experimentou antes.

Eu quero que você vicie em mim como eu sei que sou viciado em você.

**~.~**

**POV BELLA**

Não, não é correto o que estamos fazendo.

Eu já tinha repetido isso para mim mesma alguns milhões de vezes. No entanto, eu só queria mais.

_No momento quero estar com você. Só você. _

Suas palavras me causavam arrepios e minha parte racional se afundava cada vez mais, dando lugar ao descontrole. Eu estava totalmente entregue.

O toque de Edward era como choque elétrico, realizando milhares de sinapses em meu cérebro por segundo. Eu estava perdida nele, perdida em seu cheiro, perdida em seu sabor.

Nesse momento, seu corpo me imprensava por trás na parede do corredor e eu não me senti suja por isso. Não me senti suja por estar aceitando seus toques, seus beijos, sua voz. Me senti mais mulher.

Nunca um homem me tocou dessa maneira. Eu precisava, ao menos, me aproveitar das sensações causadas por ele.

- Bella – Edward respirou meu nome e eu senti meu centro completamente molhado. Só a voz desse homem me causa arrepios incontroláveis, sensações que nunca saberei descrever – Eu preciso da sua permissão.

Ele agia tão doce comigo, tão... contido. Eu não sabia discernir qual era o homem que conheci anos atrás desse que estava querendo me possuir agora. Tão diferentes... Mas eu prefiro a nova versão do meu CEO.

Senti seus beijos delicados percorrendo meu pescoço e subindo em direção à orelha, ele chupou o lóbulo e eu gemi em resposta. Queria sair desse corredor, jogá-lo na cama e pedir para que ele me tratasse como qualquer outra mulher.

E eu sei que ele não faria isso.

- Hmm – Virei meu corpo lentamente, encontrando seus olhos em brasa. Sua expressão de desejo me enviou sensações deliciosas que subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo, parando em meu baixo ventre.

Peguei sua mão e pousei sobre minha camisa. Eu estava permitindo, eu estava deixando todas as minhas barreiras imaginárias para trás. Nesse momento eu só queria uma coisa: Edward.

Não me permiti pensar em mais nada.

Seus lábios ferozes tomaram os meus e eu retribuí, nossas respirações arfantes e nossos corpos pegando fogo.

Minhas mãos procuraram por sua camisa, retirando os botões sem delicadeza alguma. Logo eu tinha seu peitoral definido sobre meus dedos e podia descrever como era bom sentir sua pele na minha. Cada sensação sendo ampliada, cada olhar aumentando meu desejo.

Edward desceu os beijos por minha clavícula, fazendo círculos molhados com sua língua por ali. Nunca pensei que aquela seria uma zona erógena, mas o que eu sentia dizia completamente o contrário.

Ele desceu a boca e alcançou o topo dos meus seios, seu sorriso torto me deixando ainda mais molhada – se é que era possível. Puxei seus fios com mais força, ouvindo seu gemido de dor e satisfação.

- Suba em mim – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, segurando minhas duas pernas e eu dei impulso para subir em seu colo.

Pude sentir sua ereção dura batendo diretamente no ponto perfeito para mim e gemi, arqueando as costas para trás e inclinando meus seios para seu deleite.

Entramos na porta mais próxima e Edward me pousou na cama, ficando em cima de mim. Nos olhamos por longos e intermináveis segundos, cada célula do meu corpo incendiando.

Olhei para os lados e reparei que estávamos no quarto de Emm e Rose, os lençóis brancos e deliciosos me lembravam de épocas felizes. Fiquei tensa e Edward sentiu, dirigindo beijos por meu pescoço.

- Relaxe, baby – Só precisei ouvi-lo me chamando assim que derreti por completo, circulando seus quadris novamente com minhas pernas e impulsionando para encontrar seu sexo com o meu, cobertos por camadas de jeans – Ah, Bella – Ele gemeu.

- Por favor, tire – Minha voz saiu rouca, eu já não aguentava mais sentir tanto tesão e estar tão vestida.

Edward sorriu atingindo meu coração e seus dedos começaram a desabotoar lentamente minha camiseta preta de bolinhas rosa, revelando meu sutiã combinando.

- Preciso dizer que eles são lindos – Edward sussurrou olhando meus seios com admiração e eu puxei seus lábios para os meus, sugando-os.

Agora eu entendia a obsessão das mulheres por este homem completamente e fodidamente irresistível.

Mal podia esperar para senti-lo quente dentro de mim.

**~.~**

**POV OFF**

Edward e Bella estavam envolvidos em uma áurea impenetrável, não conseguiam pensar em qualquer outra coisa além do que estava acontecendo naquele exato instante.

Ele atendeu ao pedido dela, terminando de tirar sua blusa e desabotoando sua calça jeans, deslizando-a por suas pernas grossas e delineadas. Edward ajoelhou para retirar os saltos dos pés de Bella enquanto ela assistia a tudo com os cotovelos pregados na cama e completamente desejável.

Ela se sentou direito e puxou Edward, trazendo-o junto a si. Suas mãos hábeis desfizeram o cinto e retiraram sua calça escura, revelando seu membro quase explodindo dentro da box. Bella passou a língua pelos lábios e Edward não suportou aquela visão, suspendendo-a para que estivesse equiparada a si.

Ele desabotoou o sutiã dela com delicadeza, fazendo-o cair em cima do monte de roupas. Os belos seios rosados de Bella invadiram sua visão e ele não pensou duas vezes, abaixando a cabeça para devorá-los sem cerimônia. Sua língua fez o contorno do bico, enrijecendo-o.

Bella arqueou o corpo e prendeu os dedos novamente em seus cabelos, gemendo. Ela nunca se sentiu assim, queimando por dentro e por fora. Os homens que fizeram isso antes nunca chegariam perto da maestria de Edward e sua língua poderosa.

Então, Bella sentiu um sorriso presunçoso dele se formando em seu peito e abaixou o olhar para onde ele estava. É claro que esse era o momento ideal para vazar leite, ela pensou.

Suas bochechas foram preenchidas de rubor e Edward achou aquilo muito adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava completamente duro só de olhar para a beleza descomunal de Bella, jamais imaginaria estar ligado a ela dessa maneira íntima.

- Não fique envergonhada – Ele sussurrou e limpou as gotas brancas com a própria língua, de repente tornando o ato íntimo demais para Bella. Tinha um sabor azedo e adocicado ao mesmo tempo, Edward não conseguiu entender a obsessão de Sophie e acabou sorrindo, encantando a mulher em seus braços.

Ela não esperou mais, abaixando sua cueca box branca e revelando o que tanto queria, o objeto de seu pleno prazer. Edward era acima da média, grosso e rosado na ponta, Bella apertou seu cumprimento sem cerimônia e surpreendeu Edward, que gemeu profundamente.

- Bella – Sua voz era sofrida, Bella sorriu.

- Aqui – Ela sussurrou tomando coragem, tentando ficar desinibida.

Edward olhou para as mãos pequenas dela envolvendo seu membro e sentiu que explodiria a qualquer momento, então a situação piorou quando Bella fez menção de abaixar a cabeça. Ele não suportaria se ela o chupasse, não mesmo.

Ele delicadamente empurrou Bella na cama, visualizando a linda mulher com os cabelos castanhos espalhados nos lençóis brancos e com o peito arfante. Seu membro ficou mais duro ainda quando Bella abriu a boca e o chamou com apenas um olhar.

Edward ajoelhou no chão e começou a beijar os pés de Bella, fazendo-a arquear. Ele percorreu suas duas pernas aos beijos e parou em sua calcinha de renda preta. Podia visualizar o seu objeto de desejo por baixo da renda, rosado e pronto para ele.

Retirou a calcinha sob os olhos curiosos de Bella e pensou que estava sonhando quando tocou entre os _lábios_ dela, tão pegajosos e molhados. Para ele.

- Tão molhada, Bella – Murmurou ouvindo os gemidos abafados dela, que tapava a boca com as mãos e tinha os olhos revirando, fora de órbita.

Sem falar mais nada, levantou e fez o caminho até o corpo de Isabella, pousando delicadamente em cima dela, retirando as mãos de sua boca e tomando seus lábios com vontade. Ele podia sentir a fricção deliciosa de seu sexo com o dela, Bella não ajudava em sua concentração estando inquieta e se esfregando nele.

- Camisinha? – Ele perguntou quando soltou os lábios dela – Vou precisar descer até o meu quarto.

Bella resmungou, não queria que ele saísse dali antes de dar-lhe um orgasmo. No entanto, ficou irritada que ele tivesse um estoque de camisinhas em seu quarto, o que lhe fez lembrar que esse era Edward Cullen.

- Eu tomo pílula – Bella disse, ainda arfante e quente, sentindo Edward perto demais de onde ela o queria.

Percebendo como Bella estava começando a pensar demais, Edward não pediu permissão e a invadiu com uma estocada forte, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gritar de surpresa e deleite. Tão delicioso.

Já faziam anos que ela não sabia o poder dessa sensação, apenas vivia com a companhia periódica de seus próprios dedos. Edward era muito mais grosso, quente e gostoso.

- Ah! – Ela gemeu quando ele foi e voltou novamente forte. Edward pôde perceber como Bella era apertada demais, criando um resistência para que ele aprofundasse, o que era o sonho de qualquer marmanjo.

- Coloque as pernas ao redor de mim – Edward disse roucamente e colocou os fios suados de Bella para o lado, querendo ver seu rosto de satisfação.

Quando Bella ouviu sua voz, se apertou inteira e fez o que ele mandou, sentindo-o ir ainda mais fundo e sem querer abandonar a sensação nunca mais.

Edward tinha certeza que jamais esqueceria da expressão de prazer no rosto de Bella, a maneira como ela estava arranhando suas costas com as unhas curtas e como seus pés acarinhavam sua bunda e músculos da perna.

Bella sentiu que estava perto, o que era intensificado pelos outros atributos de Edward, como beijar seu pescoço e o mínimo espaço atrás de sua orelha. Além de sugar seus lábios e beijá-la sensualmente enquanto metia profundamente dentro dela.

- Estou... – Bella suspirou e Edward passou os dedos em suas lindas coxas, parando no contorno do seu bumbum.

- Ainda não – Ele respondeu, delicado. E foi parando as estocadas até torná-las malditamente lentas. Isabella choramingou, reclamando, e Edward sorriu cheio de tesão aplacado.

Bella se sentiu poderosa com o sorriso dele e trocou as posições, ficando por cima e exibindo seu lindo corpo para que ele apreciasse a vista. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Bella jogou os cabelos para trás e segurou o membro de Edward, deslizando devagar em sua entrada e fazendo-o gemer sem vergonha. Ela adorou estar sendo o motivo de seu descontrole e então começou a cavalgar freneticamente, subindo e descendo com rapidez.

Edward apertava o bumbum de Isabella e a ajudava, impulsionando seus movimentos. Ele nunca viu algo tão bonito e erótico ao mesmo tempo, a visão de Isabella subindo e descendo em seu pau o fez perder a noção e o controle, saindo de si. Ele se sentou fazendo com que os seios de Bella roçassem em seu peito toda vez que ela dançava provocando seu delírio, seu prazer.

- Linda – Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais e sentindo suas paredes forçando o aperto. Ela estava se aproximando da libertação e ele queria intensificar o momento para que Bella jamais esquecesse – Isso, baby, assim, pode vir...

Edward levou um dedo até o botão rosa imiscuído de pequenos nervos acima da abertura de Bella, onde seu membro deslizava. Ele pressionou o local e Bella envolveu os dois braços no pescoço dele, apertando com força enquanto sua boca estava entreaberta em um gemido sem som.

Bella veio forte, descompassada, sentindo seu consciente e inconsciente caírem em uma queda livre deliciosa e infinita. O orgasmo partia do vértice entre suas pernas e irradiava por todo o seu corpo, era fantástico e quase palpável. Incrível, assim como Edward.

Observar o deleite dela foi a deixa que Edward mais precisava, então ele colocou Bella por baixo novamente e deu mais duas fortes estocadas, deixando seu líquido quente invadi-la enquanto sussurrava seu nome.

- Ah, Bella! – Ele mordeu o ombro de Bella, que tinha suas mãos apertando o bumbum de Edward com vontade.

Bella sorriu entorpecida pelo orgasmo, ainda flutuando e respirando com força. Edward caiu em seu corpo, fundindo a cabeça ao ombro da mulher cheirosa. Eles tinham cheiro de suor e sexo, e nada parecia mais perfeito para o momento.

Depois de alguns minutos calados e saciados, Edward moveu a cabeça para os seios de Bella e suspirou com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto. Bella acariciou os fios dourados e gemeu incomodada quando ele se retirou de dentro dela, deixando um vazio no lugar.

Ela pensou que ele levantaria da cama, vestiria suas roupas e pediria desculpas por ter quebrado algum tipo de limite que os dois impuseram. No entanto, Edward ficou onde estava e surpreendeu Isabella quando puxou os lençóis da cama para cobri-los, trazendo o corpo dela para si.

Bella fechou os olhos, estava cansada e esgotada de tudo que aconteceu. A única coisa que conseguiu sentir foram os dedos de Edward passeando por seus cabelos antes de sumir em um sono profundo.

**~.~**

Edward despertou se sentando em um susto, ele sonhou que Isabella tinha fugido com Sophie nos braços após a agitada noite. Respirou tranquilo quando sentiu a perna dela enroscada na sua e seu corpo nu coberto pelo lençol branco, os cabelos espalhados como cascatas pelo travesseiro.

Ele não sabia explicar o que sentiu ao ver aquela mulher deitada ao seu lado, compartilhando a mesma cama e tantas outras coisas. Só pensou que estava sendo diferente de todas as outras vezes com todas as outras mulheres. Ele queria que Bella ficasse como nunca pensou que quereria.

Deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu a respiração dela bater em seu rosto, então arriscou tocar sua face lívida, tranquila enquanto dormia. Sua pele é tão branca e sedosa que trazem imagens de algumas horas e delícias atrás.

Edward saiu da cama, cobrindo Bella direito e vestindo sua boxer preta. Observou como o quarto estava preservado, a cama enorme com dossel lembrava o quarto em Aspen. Não havia quadros com fotos dos dois, com certeza Isabella tinha providenciado a retirada. Mas havia fotos de Sophie, então Edward lembrou que deveria checar a bebê.

Ele saiu na ponta dos pés para não despertar Bella, não queria que tivessem um conversa sobre o que aconteceu e não queria que ela se arrependesse tão fácil.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Sophie e imediatamente ouviu resmungos, a garotinha estava acordada. Olhou para o relógio em forma de coroa pregado acima da cômoda dourada, eram três da manhã.

- Você está acordada, Srta. Sophie? – Edward murmurou e a menina logo procurou pelo som, familiarizada.

- Dah dah – Sussurrou e começou a chorar.

- Não, não – Edward foi até lá, pegando a princesinha só de calcinha e fralda, o rosto amassado e triste – Shiii, não chore.

Sophie abaixou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e ele sabia que só poderia existir um motivo para a neném estar acordada a essa hora: fome. Então foi à procura de alimento.

Tentou dar salgadinhos, biscoitos, suco, até mesmo o leite materno de Bella que estava guardado na geladeira, mas Sophie rejeitou tudo e começou a chorar, chupando o dedo.

- Tudo bem – Edward suspirou – Vamos pedir socorro a Bella.

Ele subiu as escadas devagar, ninando a bebê e tentando acalmá-la. Entrou no quarto e viu a luz do abajur acesa, e Bella sentada com a coluna recostada em travesseiros. Ela tinha os cabelos bagunçados, a boca inchada e a expressão de quem foi muito bem fodida. Bella estava acordada porque nutria o terrível sentimento que ele tinha usado e abandonado ela, voltando para seu quarto. No entanto ele estava ali.

Edward sorriu presunçoso e Bella pousou os olhos na neném chorona em seus braços. Sophie apontou para o que ela já reconhecia como sua mamãe e pediu colo, fazendo com que seu querido Edward se aproximasse e sentasse muito próximo a Bella, entregando a bebê.

- Ela estava acordada, tentei de tudo um pouco para fazê-la comer... – Edward murmurou beijando os pés gordos da garotinha sapeca que já estava toda sorridente nos braços da mulher em sua frente, linda e perfeitamente nua por baixo dos finos tecidos brancos. Pensar nisso acendeu Edward por completo.

- Fome, Sophie? – Bella sussurrou baixinho, beijando o nariz empinado da criança e fazendo o homem com o qual acabara de transar ganhasse ainda mais admiração pelas diversas facetas da Doutora Swan – Eu te dei mama pouco tempo atrás.

Ela corou lembrando que logo depois foi atacada no corredor e agora estava aqui, sem roupas e entregue.

- Tenta dar de novo, acho que ela viciou em peito – Edward brincou fazendo cócegas na barriguinha de Sophie, que riu.

- Abaixa pra mim, por favor? – Bella pediu inocentemente que ele abaixasse o lençol para ela dar de mamar a bebê, mas Edward sentiu algo quente em suas veias.

Ele assentiu e abaixou o tecido, revelando os lindos seios dela que trouxeram lembranças de quando estavam em sua boca. Ela posicionou Sophie, que mamou com força e agarrou o dedo de Edward, encostando-o no seio de Isabella – que encontrou no olhar dele um pedido para aproveitarem o momento sem discutir os seus reflexos.

Edward encostou a cabeça logo abaixo de onde Sophie estava acolhida, próximo ao ventre de Bella e ouviu a sucção da bebê, sentindo pela primeira vez na vida em uma paz celeste.

Depois muito tempo, ele arriscou depositar um beijo leve na barriga lisa de Bella e a fez estremecer sentindo sua barba pinicar.

- Edward – Ela sussurrou, a voz dividida entre um pedido e uma repreensão.

- Ela dormiu? – Ele quis saber, levantando e vendo que Sophie estava com os olhos fechados.

- Parou de sugar, acho que já está dormindo – Bella tirou a menina delicadamente do seio, Sophie ainda ficou com a boca na mesma posição de antes e fez os dois rirem.

- Ai, Sophie – Edward comentou passando o dedo nos lábios da pequena e fechando-os – Ela é louca por você.

Bella ficou vermelha quando ouviu o que ele disse, mas sorriu mesmo assim.

- Deixe que a coloco no berço – Ele pegou a bebê com bastante habilidade e Bella continuou com o sorriso no rosto. Edward mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo, nem parecia o mesmo – E você... – Ele se aproximou do seu rosto, encostando o nariz no seu e tendo a bebê entre os dois – Não saia daqui.

A ordem dele pareceu tão deliciosa que Bella não pensou, apenas encostou os lábios de leve nos dele e viu sua expressão de surpresa. Depois desceu a cabeça e beijou a testa de Sophie, desejando-lhe boa noite.

Edward demorou alguns segundos para voltar carregando a babá eletrônica e com os cabelos completamente detonados pelo dedos de Bella, tão sexy.

Ele retirou os lençóis dela e começou um caminhos de beijos, acendendo a linda mulher novamente para uma segunda rodada. Isabella gemeu e seus pensamentos começaram a evaporar quando ele tocou _naquele ponto_ com a própria língua.

E passaram o resto da madrugada perdidos um no outro.

**~.~**

A campainha da casa tocava insistentemente há muito tempo e Bella sentou-se na cama, tentando arrumar a desordem dos seus cabelos e observando o homem charmoso ao seu lado. Era como um sonho, ou um pesadelo.

- Edward! – Ela o sacudiu checando o relógio, dez da manhã – Acorda!

- Hm? – Ele abriu os olhos, perdido. Bella tentou não sorrir de sua expressão – O que aconteceu? Onde? Sophie? Você?

- A campainha – Bella murmurou, agora rindo.

Edward olhou para baixo e voltou com um sorriso torto no rosto, então Bella lembrou que estava nua e começou a ficar vemelha, o que era mais do que adorável para Edward.

- Tarado – Bella lhe deu um tapa no braço – Vá atender, vou pegar a Sophie.

Ele assentiu e levantou, caminhando nu pelo quarto e dando a Bella uma visão magnífica de seu corpo bem definido. Ela já estava salivando, mas foi quando Edward ia saindo do jeito que estava para atender a porta que Bella se manifestou:

- Edward! Você vai atender a porta assim? – Ela riu.

Ele voltou, sorrindo, vestiu a calça jeans da noite passada sem cueca e foi saindo, pedindo para a pessoa lá em baixo esperar.

Bella levantou, observou o lindo quarto e se olhou no grande espelho em frente à cama, vendo como o ombro tinha uma marca de mordida e as pernas estavam arranhadas. Edward, claro.

Ela corou e balançou a cabeça, vestindo a lingerie e as roupas, indo em busca de Sophie. Quando já estava balançando a bebê no alto, que gargalhava, Edward entrou no quarto com uma expressão de que recebera uma notícia terrível.

- A assistente social – Ele disse.

- O que? – Bella parou, estática. A casa estava parecendo um caos.

- Ela está aqui para fazer um visita e algumas perguntas – Edward pegou Sophie do colo de Bella e beijou seus cabelos ralos.

- Que tragédia – Bella gemeu – Olha só o nosso estado... E a casa?

- Eu não vejo nada de ruim na sua aparência – Ele soava sexy, Bella rolou os olhos.

- Por favor, Edward – Ela reclamou.

- Posso pedir que ela volte outra hora – Edward murmurou – Quem sabe suborna-la?

- Você acha que uma assistente social aceitaria suborno? Sério? – Bella parecia sem paciência, Edward também não ajudava com suas soluções de magnata.

- Então vamos descer – Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Sophie para Bella passar.

- Você é um gênio – Bella debochou e recebeu um tapa na bunda, e gostou disso.

- Caladinha – Edward sussurrou apertando a cintura dela e Bella, antes que se desfizesse em seus braços, acelerou os passos e desceu as escadas.

Sra. Muller esperava por eles, já com cara de entediada.

- Bom dia! – Bella tentou parecer simpática e percebeu o olhar de reprovação da assistente.

- Olá, senhores – Disse Muller, uma mulher de média idade e parecendo uma real funcionária pública – Podemos começar a nossa entrevista?

- Claro – Edward colocou sua voz séria, algo que Bella tinha quase esquecido que ele utilizava – Sente-se.

- Como está a Sophie? Comendo bem? Dormindo bem? – Perguntou.

- Ela come de tudo, mas atualmente tem preferido mamar – Bella disse em um tom orgulhoso, o que trouxe um sorriso nos lábios de Edward.

Sophie mexia nos botões da camisa dele e Bella pôde perceber que seu batom rosa tinha manchado o tecido branco ontem à noite, será que a Sra. Muller perceberia?

- Fiquei sabendo, parabenizo a senhora – Muller observou com olhos de águia a interação diferenciada entre Edward e Bella – E quanto a vocês dois? Como se veem no futuro?

- Eu pretendo expandir a minha empresa, já estamos com um projeto em New York que estará pronto em breve – Edward comentou e Bella o fitou com curiosidade, ele nunca tinha dito nada sobre esse projeto de expansão da Cullen Inc.

- Meu sonho é montar a minha própria clínica pediatra especializada, com plantão 24h – Bella murmurou o que Edward já tinha conhecimento.

- E onde a Sophie estaria inserida? – Muller arqueou as sobrancelhas que davam um pouco de medo.

- Ela continuará na nossa rotina – Bella deu de ombros, o mundo sem Sophie já não fazia sentido para ela.

- Não vi vocês mencionando sobre um futuro juntos... – A assistente, sabiamente, questionou: - O que pensam em fazer quando a Sophie estiver maior? Vão continuar criando-a juntos? Ou separados.

- Juntos...? – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e se olharam.

- Você tem dúvidas, Edward? Ou quer que eu a crie sozinha? – Bella se sentiu magoada com a incerteza dele.

- Claro que não, quer dizer, nós temos que... – Edward começou, mas Bella interrompeu.

- Eu sei que não tínhamos planejado o que aconteceu, mas... – Bella olhou para as próprias mãos, começando a ficar vermelha.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu tinha planejado – Edward agora parecia magoado também.

- Certo, certo, certo – Sra. Muller levantou os branços e pediu que parassem – Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui!

Edward e Bella se olharam, depois voltaram-se para a Assistente Social sentada em sua frente.

- Você dois estão transando! – Muller colocou as duas mãos na cabeça – Ah, não.

Um minuto de puro silêncio se passou, apenas Sophie balbuciava e tentava migrar para o chão.

- Na realidade, Sra. Muller, aconteceu há apenas algumas horas e... – Edward estava sério, ele não podia fugir disso. Até mesmo Muller tinha notado, como as pessoas de fora não notariam?

– Ainda sequer tivemos tempo para conversar sobre isso – Bella sussurrou sem querer dirigir o olhar ao homem sentado a seu lado.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Muller parecia um pouco desesperada, esse não era para ser o seu caso mais complicado – Sexo em situações como essas podem ser um horror! Um grande problema! Já pensaram como vai ser para a Sophie? Relacionamentos assim não são bons para uma criança, ela precisa de algo sólido. Ela precisa de pais! Por isso, decidam logo o que tiverem que decidir... Ou continuam separados como estavam ou se casam, não sei.

- O que? – Bella berrou.

- Absolutamente não! – Edward também.

- Foi só um momento, Sra. Muller. Nem sequer há sentimentos envolvidos... Foi imprudente da nossa parte, mas iremos resolver da melhor maneira – Bella respirou fundo ao falar.

- Espero que sim – Sra. Muller levantou da poltrona e foi andando em direção a saída – Nenhum juiz concordaria com essa situação. Se querem ter a Sophie, pensem direito a respeito do que levaram os dois a se aproximar. Com certeza não se tratou apenas de sexo casual, não tornem a minha vida tão difícil!

Muller balançou a cabeça resolvendo deixar esse caso para quando estivesse voltando de férias de algum lugar inóspito.

- Claro que sim, Sra. Muller – Edward levou a mulher até a porta, Sophie pendurada em seu colo como um macaquinho.

Depois de fechar a porta, voltou em direção a sala e avistou Bella de cabeça baixa, as mãos no rosto .

- Bella? – Sussurrou.

Ela levantou a cabeça e mostrou sua expressão de preocupação, não sabia o que fazer. Estava dando tudo errado só porque tomou uma decisão precipitada, só porque se deixou levar pelos desejos do seu corpo. Ela admitia que estava sendo egoísta.

- Não sei como isso pode piorar – Ela choramingou.

Edward se juntou ao seu lado, colocando Sophie em seu colo e beijando o ombro de Bella, enviando arrepios por seu corpo inteiro. Quantas sensações inexplicáveis esse homem a causa! Ela queria que eles tivessem tentado antes de tudo ficar tão complicado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward a envolveu em seus braços – Nós vamos ficar com a Sophie, eu prometo. Ninguém vai tirá-la de nós.

Bella escondeu o rosto em seu peito, sentindo cheiro de Edward. Puro Edward.

O que aconteceria com eles dali em diante?

Edward sabia que nunca conseguiria esquecer do calor dela,

Bella sabia que nem mesmo Jacob ocuparia sua mente da forma como Edward começara a ocupar.

Ambos tinham um longo caminho de espinhos para seguir e não sabiam como manter a ligação que tiveram na noite passada intacta.

Será que eles tentariam? Será que valeria a pena?

**~.~**

* * *

**Eu amo esse capítulo, é como acender um chama lá dentro do coração. Esses dois trituram meu cérebro, mas vale a pena cada segundinho de sufoco.**

**E então...? O que acharam da Sra. Muller? Ela é legal, vocês vão ver lá na frente. **

**Ah! E, hm, qual a impressão da primeira vez de Edward e Bella? Superei as expectativas? **

**Quero saber tudinho nas reviews, ein? Beijão! **


	13. Capítulo 12

**Olá, minhas queridas leitoras fiéis! E bem-vindas minhas novas leitoras! Continuem comentando e solicitando participação no group do Facebook. LEMBRANDO: Fanfics - Manuela Leal.**

**Agora: preciso falar que também amo esse capítulo? :3 **

**Boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu nunca pensei que as coisas seriam tão difíceis quanto estavam sendo. Bella era definitivamente uma incógnita para mim e cada dia que passávamos sob o mesmo teto ficava mais estranho evitar a nossa ligação. Eu não sei o que ela sentia, nós estávamos ignorando uma conversa civilizada durante toda a semana.

Os afazeres com a Sophie e o trabalho nos ajudavam a enganar a nós mesmos. Isso era o pior, porque eu não conseguia digerir o fato chamado Jacob. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, Bella não se afastou dele. E isso queimava minhas veias, torturava minha mente.

- _Sr. Cullen, Amanda acabou de chegar da Tailândia com boas notícias_ – Tyna sussurrou pelo ramal – _Ela deseja falar com o senhor._

- Mande-a entrar – Fui ríspido, não estava com muita vontade de atender aos pedidos do mundo lá fora, muito menos da vadia da Amanda.

Ouvi quando a porta foi aberta e o som de saltos sacolejando invadiram a minha sala, a sala da presidência. Olhei para cima, vendo como Amanda parecia muito mais bonita e exagerou no decote de sua blusa vermelha.

- Cullen – Ela sussurrou sedutoramente e aquilo me causou repulsa.

- Seja rápida, estou ocupado – Olhei para as planilhas abertas na tela do computador e indiquei para que ela sentasse.

- Graças a mim, temos o estaleiro restabelecido – Amanda disse com muita afirmação própria, eu ri.

- Graças a você? – Perguntei – Você não fez nada a mais do que o seu trabalho, Amanda.

- Qual o seu problema? – Ela bateu na minha mesa e eu pulei com o susto.

Eu não tenho problema algum, só não quero ser incomodado por falsas altruístas que se prostituem por migalhas.

- O que você deseja? Um aumento? – Minha voz era entediada.

- Por que você está sendo esse bundão? Tem algo a ver com a vadia que anda comendo? – Ela falou entredentes – Eu sei que você e aquela tal de Isabella Swan estão tendo um caso, Tyna disse que vocês se olham como se estivessem apaixonados.

Fiquei furioso, aliás, a palavra furioso não chegava nem perto do que senti com as palavras mesquinhas pronunciadas por Amanda.

- Quem diabos você pensa que é para chamar Isabella de vadia? – Esmurrei a mesa e ela arqueou, surpresa – Nunca, ouviu? Nunca mais direcione suas palavras imundas para mim quando se tratar dela. Nunca. E agora saia da minha sala.

Amanda fez uma cara de desafio e eu me arrependi de cada instante meu desperdiçado com uma vagabunda feito ela.

- Lembre-se que vadia são aquelas que aceitam ser comidas em qualquer parede, por qualquer pessoa – Sussurrei quando ela demorou a dar seus passos – Não esqueça de colocar o seu nome na sua própria lista, Srta. Yale.

- Você vai se arrepender do que está fazendo, Edward – Ela segurou a porta – Você nunca vai conseguir dar o que ela precisa, porque você é um homem vazio. Sem coração.

E com essas palavras Amanda se retirou da minha sala, deixando-me reflexivo.

Eu realmente não merecia Bella, mas queria merecer. Eu queria poder sanar todas as suas necessidades, queria ser melhor não só para a minha Sophie... Mas para Bella também.

Nós precisávamos de uma conversa.

Imediatamente.

Disquei o número do seu celular e esperei tocar duas vezes para ouvir a voz que perseguia meu sono todas as noites essa semana.

- _Oi_ – Ela murmurou receosa, eu sabia que poderia estar vermelha também.

- Bella – Soltei o ar que segurava e relaxei na poltrona, afrouxando minha gravata – Preciso que venha ao meu escritório. Agora.

-_ Bom dia, Edward_ – Bella se apropriou de um tom sarcástico – _Obrigado por me ignorar a manhã inteira e agora querer dar ordens._

Gemi internamente. Por que você tem que ser tão complicada, Bella?

- Bom dia, Bella – Murmurei tentando soar mais doce – Como está a Sophie?

- _Saiu com Alice, estão fazendo compras_ – Eu sabia que ela tinha acabado de revirar os olhos e queria toma-la nos braços imediatamente.

- Você deixou aquela louca levar a nossa bebê? – Tentei não rir de mim mesmo.

-_ Ela cuida bem da Sophie, você sabe_ – Bella adquiriu sua voz rouca e sensual, a voz que noites antes sussurrava coisas sujas em meu ouvido.

- Preciso que você venha, Bella – Sussurrei implorando – Por favor?

- _O que você quer de mim?_ – Ela perguntou suspirando.

_Quero você. _Eu pensei._ Aqui, agora, em todos os lugares._

- Precisamos conversar, você não acha? Resolver esse impasse entre nós dois? – Resmunguei agitando um lápis em meus dedos frenéticos.

-_ Impasse?_ – Eu sabia que Bella estava mordendo o lábio inferior agora e eu morria de vontade de estar ao seu lado nesse momento –_ E por que só depois de uma semana inteira você resolve conversar?_

- Você está correta, como sempre – Suspirei – Eu só preciso de você aqui. E aí nós podemos discutir o que você quiser.

- _Vou me vestir e estarei aí, Edward_ – Bella parecia ter se dado por vencida – _Mas só porque realmente precisamos conversar._

- Avisarei a minha secretária, fico no 12º andar... Sala da presidência – Respondi animado, Bella estaria aqui em poucos minutos e eu mal podia esperar para vê-la.

Isso é estranho devido ao fato que foi ela quem preparou meu café da manhã, mas tudo estava mudado agora. Eu estava decidido a esclarecer nossa situação, eu precisava admitir que ela era o que eu mais desejava.

Nem mesmo tê-la em meus braços, seu corpo tomado pelo meu e sua respiração descompassada foi o suficiente para mim. Eu queria muito mais de Isabella Swan.

Talvez tudo que ela pudesse me dar.

**~.~**

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que fiquei surpresa com o telefonema de Edward e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em uma das suas últimas frases: _Eu só preciso de você aqui._

Estremeci ao me olhar no espelho do enorme elevador, não sei o que estava se passando na minha cabeça quando vesti essa calça preta coladíssima e uma blusa de alcinhas azul escura. Edward gostava de me ver com azul, eu sabia disso porque todas as vezes que seus olhos se demoravam demais em mim eram quando eu estava vestida de azul.

Arrastei os meus saltos pelo corredor do 12º andar, impressionada com a visão de Seattle no fim da tarde pelas janelas de vidro do prédio. Tudo aqui cheirava a muito, muito dinheiro. As lindas mulheres loiras e os homens engravatados me traziam a um mundo estranho e requintado, lembrando-me de que eu realmente moro com um CEO.

Assim que avistei uma placa indicando "Presidência", uma loira alta e com um decote profundo nos peitos passou por mim com olhos de águia. Fiquei intimidada sim, mas só porque ela não parava de me fitar.

Tyna me recebeu com um grande sorriso no rosto e eu me soquei por tê-la julgado tão mal na festa de aniversário da Sophie. Ela era apenas uma secretária honesta ganhando seu salário para sustentar as crianças.

- Olá, Srta. Swan – Ela disse balançando a cabeça, parecia animada.

- Tyna – Murmurei observando a enorme porta de madeira escura próxima à mesa onde ela estava sentada, com a cara no computador.

- O Sr. Cullen está em uma reunião, mas pediu que a senhora entrasse e ficasse à vontade – Tyna me enviou até a sala da presidência, abrindo a porta e um mundo novo para os meu olhos – Ele volta em instantes.

_Então você vai me fazer esperar, seu cretino?_

Observei a sala enorme e a vista não era nada comparada com o que vi outrora, pelos corredores. Era muito maior e muito mais imponente. Os arranha-céus realmente perfuravam as nuvens e tudo cheirava a negócios por ali.

Tyna me deixou à vontade e eu aproveitei para observar o lugar ao qual Edward Cullen pertence. As cores neutras dos móveis e a organização mostravam muito de sua personalidade, mas os papéis espalhados em sua mesa me deram uma sensação gostosa no peito. Ele tem uma porção de defeitos, mas é definitivamente um homem de trabalho duro.

Caminhei até lá, tocando o vidro grosso da mesa e observando seus rabiscos em blocos de notas, sua caligrafia perfeita impressa neles.

Cheguei perto da enorme janela de vidro atrás de sua mesa, onde eu parecia poder cair na imensidão da grande cidade e que me causou um sentimento estranho. Eu nunca pensei que estaria nesse lugar, justamente esperando por esse homem. O homem que me deu incessantes orgasmos em uma noite totalmente diferente de todas as outras noites na minha vida.

Só de pensar nas lembranças do seu toque, meu coração acelerava. Fizemos questão de nos evitar a semana inteira e não sabíamos, definitivamente, o que estávamos fazendo ou onde estávamos querendo chegar. E, no entanto, uma necessidade absurda de seu corpo era sentida por mim. Todos os meus pensamos eram sobre aquela noite.

Fiquei tão absorta que não ouvi barulho algum, apenas senti dedos percorrendo a fenda em minha blusa, logo abaixo de onde terminava a queda dos meus cabelos. Arrepios cortaram minha pele e instantaneamente virei o rosto para o lado, sentindo a presença dele.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo? – Perguntei, rouca. Não sabia controlar minhas ações quando estávamos juntos, sozinhos.

- Há alguns poucos minutos, estava observando você – Ele respondeu perto demais do meu ouvido direito.

- Estou aqui, agora podemos conversar civilizadamente? – Dei dois passos para o lado, me afastando de seu corpo. Eu não saberia pensar coerentemente.

Assim que me virei, encontrei seus olhos com os meus e senti minha pele em brasa.

- Sim – Edward passou a mão por sua barba mal feita e eu queria senti-la pinicando minhas coxas. Sou muito maníaca por isso? – Sente-se aqui no sofá.

O sofá de couro foi apontado para que eu me sentasse, mas me demorei observando sua gravata que combinava com o tom da minha blusa e como seu terno era bem cortado para o seu corpo. Apertando nos lugares certos.

- Você está muito bonita, Srta. Swan – Edward murmurou parecendo estar rouco, eu me sentei e cruzei as pernas esperando por ele.

- Obrigada – Suspirei e observei-o caminhar até sua mesa e recostar-se nela.

- Eu acho que nós precisamos aliviar essa tensão entre nós – Ele disse e eu me lembrei das palavras de Alice quando soube que transamos e do episódio horrível com a assistente social. Ela pirou.

- O que você sugere? – Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Eu... – Edward gaguejou – Não posso falar – Algo em seu olhar me dizia que era um pensamento sujo.

Consegui finalmente rir. Que diabos?

- O que nós estamos fazendo? – Perguntei para ele, mas parecia uma pergunta a mim mesma.

- Bella, eu imagino que você deve estar se sentindo arrependida pelo que fez – Ele respondeu vindo ao meu encontro, ficando de pé em minha frente – Mas precisamos falar sobre isso, porque somos adultos.

- Eu sei – Admiti, começando a ruborizar.

- Nós transamos – Edward falou como se estivesse dizendo "Almoçamos" e eu engoli em seco com seu olhar profundo – E você continua saindo com aquele médicozinho.

- Eu não estou saindo com o Jacob, apesar de ele ser a pessoa certa – Soltei sem pensar, mas era a verdade – E eu não me arrependo, você sabe que eu não me arrependo e insiste em voltar a isso.

- O que você quer fazer? – Edward me entregou sua mão e eu a peguei, sendo levantada e tendo nossos corpos a centímetros um do outro.

- Eu não sou uma vadia qualquer, Edward, e você sabe que não ficarei transando eventualmente com você enquanto pega outras mulheres pela rua – Sussurrei baixinho com medo da força das minhas próprias palavras. Eu queria que ele desse o primeiro passo para fazer, o que quer que seja que temos, funcionar.

- Eu nunca disse isso, Bella. E já disse que depois de você não houve mais ninguém, mas não posso ignorar o meu passado – Edward segurou meu braço com força, me puxando para perto – Você precisa admitir que existe algo diferente entre nós. Uma ligação. Eu não consigo olhar para você e não imaginá-la nua em baixo de mim.

Meu corpo inteiro pegou fogo com suas palavras.

- Eu não consigo pensar direito com você tão perto... – Admiti finalmente e respirei fundo, fechando os olhos.

- Então não pense – Ele sussurrou – Mas me prometa que vai ficar longe desse doutor idiota.

- Ele não é idiota – Resmunguei ficando mole ao sentir seus dedos passearem por minhas costas, debaixo do tecido da blusa.

- Ele é – Edward me imprensou contra seu corpo e imediatamente senti sua excitação – Eu não posso mais ignorar, Isabella. Preciso de você na minha cama não só quando temos lapsos de memória, mas estando sãos.

Ele estava tão falante, tão verdadeiro e sincero que até esqueci de toda a sua reputação. Eu estava me desfazendo em seus braços como uma gelatina.

- Você quer fazer isso funcionar? – Perguntei com o coração aos pulos e solavancos, sentindo o seu no mesmo estado.

Estávamos definitivamente fodidos.

- Quero – Edward respondeu com total convicção e seus olhos sérios diziam o mesmo.

Eu também quero fazer isso funcionar, Edward. Mas tenho tanto medo do que você pode fazer com o meu coração...

- Eu quero beijar você – Ele disse olhando para os meus lábios, eu prendia o inferior com os dentes. Assenti e fechei os olhos, sentindo quando ele capturou meus lábios com seus dentes e depois fez todo o trabalho macio com sua língua.

Beijar Edward era algo que eu também não conseguia enjoar. Cada lembrança dos seus lábios me davam vontade de mais.

Minhas mãos seguravam a lapela do seu terno com força, puxando-o mais para perto e eu não queria pensar em nada. Todos os problemas sumiam quando ele estava assim, tão próximo e tão acessível.

Senti sua ereção cutucando minha barriga e imaginei onde iríamos parar, emocionada por ele estar tão decidido a mudar e ao mesmo tempo receosa com o que poderia acontecer.

- Estamos no seu escritório, Cullen – Resmunguei puxando minha boca da sua e recebendo um aperto de suas mãos em minha cintura.

- Você está fodidamente linda com essa blusa azul, você sabe que adoro azul em sua pele alva – Sussurrou desviando minha atenção.

- Edward – Repreendi tentando não sorrir e sentindo como minha calcinha já estava totalmente destruída.

- Algum problema com o meu escritório? Ele tem tranca – Edward respirou em meu pescoço, arrepiando-me.

- Exatamente – Murmurei – Imagine só quantas mulheres você já fodeu nesse sofá enquanto a porta estava trancada? Eu não quero ser mais uma delas.

- Você não é – Ele respondeu rápido, assumindo sua voz séria – Acredite em mim, Isabella. Você _não_ é.

Meu coração se aqueceu e eu tomei seu rosto com minhas mãos, acariciando e tranquilizando-o. Eu sabia que não era, só não queria reviver memórias desnecessárias em sua mente.

- Fale o que quer fazer comigo – Sussurrei fechando os olhos pronta para ficar ainda mais molhada. Eu adorava ouvi-lo falar.

- Quero beijar você até seus lábios incharem, lamber cada pequeno espaço de pele do seu corpo, tê-la cavalgando em cima de mim e ouvir seu gemido de satisfação – Edward murmurou completamente sedutor e eu achei que morreria de taquicardia – Depois vamos buscar a nossa Sophie, leva-la para casa e coloca-la para dormir.

A imagem que se formou em minha mente foi tão deliciosa, tão certa... Tão nossa. Era disso que precisávamos desde o início.

- Ah, Edward – Gemi empurrando-o para o sofá e observei seu sorriso torto me quebrar ao meio. Que droga de sentimento forte é esse?

Sentei em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado, e tive suas mãos agarrando minha bunda enquanto seus lábios procuravam a pele atrás da minha orelha. Eu estava queimando, incendiando por dentro.

Não quis pensar em quantas mulheres ele já trouxe aqui, mas sim que eu era diferente. Eu sei que sim.

E, apesar das palavras de Jacob quando lhe contei que o aconteceu, não quis pensar em nada. Eu sabia que teria um coração partido no fim da história, mas precisava dar uma chance a mim mesma de viver algo tão intenso. O sexo valia por tudo.

- Você precisa ser rápido, Alice vem trazer a Sophie aqui em meia hora – Sussurrei agarrando seus fios dourados com meus dedos.

- Posso fazer muito por você em trinta minutos – Ele murmurou mordendo meu ombro.

- Convencido – Resmunguei sendo calada por seus lábios famintos.

Eu queria isso mais do que tudo no mundo agora. Mesmo que fosse errado, mesmo que houvessem consequências. Eu queria.

Edward desfez o zíper de sua calça quando eu saí do seu colo para fazer o mesmo com a minha. Quando voltei – sendo puxada por suas mãos e seu olhar – senti que a posição não era das melhores, mas dava para apagar o fogo que ele acendeu em mim por algum tempo. Eu precisava senti-lo dentro de mim, quente e ritmado como naquela noite. As lembranças me invadiram, fortes.

- Guie até você, baby – Seu sussurro foi o suficiente.

Agarrei seu membro pulsante e quente, fazendo alguns movimentos de vai e vem antes de guia-lo até a minha entrada, provocando um pouco.

Eu sentia como se fosse explodir.

- Você está tão molhada, Bella – Edward me puxou para ele com as mãos em minhas costas, fazendo seu membro entrar devagar e deliciosamente dentro de mim.

- Hmmmmm – Gemi sendo aplacada por seus beijos agora delicados, nossas bocas nunca se afastando uma da outra.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e beijou o topo dos meus seios, esfregando a barba por fazer na pele sensível e me arrepiando por completo. Eu queria que ele os chupasse, mas seria um grande trabalho tirar essa blusa agora. Apesar de estar afoito, ele não deixava de ser delicado, seus dedos trabalhando com calma e maestria em mim.

De alguma maneira, não me senti como mais uma sendo fodida no sofá de couro da sua sala. Seus toques sensíveis, sua delicadeza comigo, a forma como ele me olhava... nada daquilo era errado para mim. Só tornavam as coisas mais complicadas, mas não erradas.

- Sinta como somos bons juntos – Ele respirou o ar que soltei, bebendo meus gemidos enquanto impulsionava forte.

Comecei a me movimentar mais rápido, arqueando as costas quando o aperto foi sufocante. Edward murmurou diversas outras palavras sujas, dizendo como eu era incrivelmente apertada e cheirosa. E foi o meu limite.

Seus lábios não largaram os meus nem mesmo quando mordi seu lábio inferior, gozando e me derramando nele. Edward impulsionou mais duas vezes e gozou junto comigo, naquela sensação indescritível e deliciosa. Impossível haver algo melhor.

Ficamos ali, exaustos. Eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro e senti seus dedos passearem por minha coluna, sorrindo de uma maneira completamente idiota. Era o êxtase do orgasmo forte.

Ficamos em um silêncio comunicativo quando eu o retirei de dentro de mim, sentindo seu arrepio e gemi estando sensível. Ele me olhou como se estivesse observando a Sophie, eu sabia disso porque já tinha visto aquele olhar sendo direcionado a ela.

Eu sabia que esse homem tinha alguma salvação, sabia que ele podia sentir algo quando menos esperasse. E sabia que tentaríamos de verdade.

Ajeitei a minha roupa e ele fez o mesmo, dando palmadinhas em suas pernas para que eu voltasse para lá novamente. Sorri e me sentei de lado, observando as linhas minuciosas de sua gravata e aproveitando o momento de silêncio perfeito.

Fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta e eu corri para o banheiro adjacente ao seu escritório, lavando minhas mãos e arrumando a bagunça dos meus cabelos.

Ouvi murmúrios e sabia exatamente quem era.

- Vim trazê-la, Bella disse que estaria aqui – A voz de Alice era abafada pela parede do banheiro.

- Guh, dah, dah, pah – Sophie balbuciou e eu tive uma vontade gigantesca de ver aquele momento.

- Neném – Edward sussurrou mais doce do que o habitual – Que saudade da minha neném. Vem aqui.

Saí do cômodo no momento em que Edward pegou a Sophie nos braços e ela gargalhou quando ele a jogou para cima, fazendo meu coração ir para o céu e voltar.

- Bells! – Alice cerrou os olhos e apontou para mim como uma acusação, eu me segurei para não rir. Sabia que ela enlouqueceria no instante em que eu contasse as novidades.

Assim que Sophie se virou para mim, meu mundo mudou de órbita. Tudo girava em função do seu olhar verde, do seu carinho e do seu amor. Eu queria que ela ficasse desse tamanho para sempre.

- Meu amor – Murmurei me aproximando e beijando seus cabelinhos ralos, recebendo a sacola com suas coisinhas e pendurando em meu ombro – Obrigada pelo passeio, tia Ali. Diga, bebê.

- Ela ficou apenas uma hora entretida, o restante foi olhando para o nada e balbuciando palavras estranhas com um beicinho triste – Alice revirou os olhos – Acho que estava chamando por vocês. Essa menina está muito mimada, não é Sosso? Diga para eles.

- Vocês são tão estranhas criando diálogos para a criança – Edward observou Sophie e beijou sua testa, eu e Alice rimos.

- Bem, estou indo – Alice olhou para o relógio e depois para mim – Quero saber de tudo, depois.

Fiquei vermelha instantaneamente e rezei para que Edward não olhasse para trás.

Assim que Alice saiu de nossas vistas, Sophie começou o seu dengo. Ela fungava e fazia sons gostosinhos com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Edward. Ele correspondia, fazendo sons parecidos.

- Parem com isso – Eu ri e Edward sorriu torto para mim, desestruturando-me.

- Venha aqui, Doutora Swan – Edward chamou com sua voz autoritária, eu estremeci já ficando acesa. Droga de homem gostoso.

Cheguei perto dos dois, bem perto. Sophie pousou sua mãozinha minúscula em minha face e me deu um sorrisinho de lado, algo muito parecido com Edward. Apenas suas covinhas me lembravam Emmett.

- Agora dê um beijo na Sophie – Edward disse e eu revirei os olhos, beijando as bochechas da minha boneca de vestido rodado.

- Satisfeito, Sr. Cullen? – Arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda e coloquei uma mão apoiada na cintura, ele tentou não sorrir.

- Não – Edward murmurou possessivo – Agora eu também quero um beijo.

- Você está querendo muitas coisas hoje – Debochei me afastando e ganhando um puxão no braço que me fez rir, lhe dando um tapa de reflexo.

Sophie franziu o cenho e levantou a cabeça, começando a balbuciar sílabas com um tom irritado. Eu não acredito que ela estava brigando comigo por ter batido em Edward, isso era possível?

- Isso é um complô? – Eu gargalhei e Edward também, estávamos perdidos nas travessuras da gordinha.

Era a primeira vez que ela reclamava de alguma coisa, garotinha esperta.

- Agora obedeça a Sophie, nada de agressão – Edward murmurou me olhando com olhos de cachorro pidão – Carinho. Não é, Sosso?

- Hum – Aproximei meu rosto sorridente do seu queixo, depositando um beijinho ali.

- Mais – Edward resmungou – Mais em cima.

Então tomei seus lábios nos meus, beijando-o com vontade. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, varrendo-a por completo. Eu nunca senti algo tão intenso quanto o que sinto ao ser beijada por Edward. Ele parece saber o que preciso, quando preciso.

- Pronto – Afastei meu rosto vermelho e ganhei mais um selinho, observei que Sophie admirava a cena fascinada no colo de Edward.

- Você gosta disso, Sophie? – Edward murmurou beijando a pontinha do seu nariz.

Ficamos alguns minutos curtindo a bebê, até que Edward pediu para que eu pegasse suas chaves e avisasse a Tyna que ele acabou por hoje. Fechando sua agenda cheia.

- Você não precisa ir – Sussurrei me sentindo culpada – Eu levo ela para casa e depois nos encontramos lá.

- O único lugar que eu quero estar, no momento, é em casa – Ele disse com convicção e me arrastou para sua frente, batendo em minha bunda quando passamos pela porta da sua presidência – Agora mantenha essa linda bunda rebolando.

Sorri com seu comentário, mas virei meu braço para trás e lhe dei um bom dedo.

- Não aprenda isso, Sophie – Ele sussurrou e eu finalmente ri, entrando no elevador.

Acho que agora poderia dar certo.

Eu lutaria para isso.

**~.~**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu não podia ignorar que não se tratava apenas de sexo, mas eu tinha que dizer que o sexo era uma das melhores partes. Isabella está se mostrando uma amante incrível, superando todas as minhas expectativas.

Seu olhar desejoso era o suficiente para que eu atingisse o céu sem precisar de estímulos sensoriais, bastava olhar para seus olhos castanhos e eu explodia me derramando dentro de seu centro apertado. Bella consegue ser a mulher mais singular e inexperiente com quem já estive, no entanto eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela um segundo do meu dia e estava começando a achar que isso era doentio.

Eu não sou assim. Eu não fico satisfeito com apenas uma mulher. Eu não as levo para a minha casa. Eu não as deito na minha cama. Eu nunca as chamo de "baby". Eu nunca penso duas vezes antes de tomar uma atitude pensando se aquilo pode machuca-la. Eu nunca faço nada disso.

E, entretanto, eu estava fazendo.

Essa era a décima vez que eu me mexia na cama sem conseguir pregar os olhos e ouvia o choro de Sophie. Já tinha ido até lá essa noite em uma quantidade maior do que todos os meses de sua existência, a bebê parecia estar sofrendo de dores na barriga.

Subi as escadas passando a mão no rosto para espantar o sono e com raiva por não estar conseguindo dormir sem pensar que Bella pode chegar a qualquer momento no meu quarto para que possamos fazer algo proibido para menores.

- Querida, estou aqui... Não chore, por favor – Bella tinha a voz embargada e abafada pelas paredes, eu entrei no quartinho de Sophie para vê-la sentada na poltrona com uma Sophie se revirando em seus braços.

Então ela me olhou e eu vi desespero em seus olhos, além disso: um pedido de ajuda. Um socorro escrito em fumaça.

O que eu, Edward Cullen, poderia fazer para salvar um bebê? Sinceramente?

- Não é fome? – Murmurei baixinho e me aproximei, tocando os braços roliços da menina chorosa.

- Não – Bella sussurrou – Ela acabou de rejeitar o peito e qualquer tipo de comida. Acho que é cólica, ou gases. Sua barriguinha está dura e ela faz caretas de dor.

Dra. Swan com dúvidas? E por que eu achava tão bom o jeito que ela estava precisando de mim para ajudar?

- Sophie – Chamei a neném e tive sua atenção, mesmo que lágrimas caíssem em seu rostinho vermelho – Quer ouvir uma música? Isso, uma musiquinha...

Peguei-a no colo, ajeitando sua cabecinha no vão do meu pescoço e apertando seu corpinho no meu peito descoberto. Bella levantou e ficou observando de braços cruzados, aflita. Eu queria pedir para que ela parasse de morder o lábio inferior, pois aquilo estava me deixando excitado em uma situação não muito favorável.

Caminhei com Sophie pelo quarto cantarolando uma canção de ninar, depois envolvendo-a em uma baladinha dos Beatles pelo corredor. Bella me acompanhava a todo instante percebendo que Sophie parava os soluços. Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e eu tive vontade de beijar sua testa, foi algo espontâneo.

- Ela fica tão calma com a sua voz – Ela disse ao suspirar – Vamos para o quarto.

Entramos no antigo quarto de Emm e Rose, percebi como os lençóis estavam trocados e como todo o ambiente parecia diferente depois de ter sido desvendado por mim e por Isabella.

Ela ruborizou e eu sabia que estava pensando o mesmo que eu.

Deitei na cama e coloquei Sophie de frente para mim, apertando sua barriguinha em meu peito e cheirando seus cabelos de camomila e cânfora. Bella deitou do outro lado, nos imprensando com a bebê bem no meio.

Continuei cantando e Sophie se acalmou tanto que até mexeu no meu rosto, os dedinhos miúdos deslizando por meu nariz e boca. Sorri mordiscando seu dedinho e fazendo-a rir, Bella abriu um sorriso tão lindo que era até pecado não contemplar.

- Você é tão bom com ela, Edward – Bella murmurou bem pertinho do meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio ultrapassar meu corpo inteiro. O que essa mulher está causando em mim?

- Você é melhor – Sussurrei pegando sua mão que estava em cima da lateral de Sophie e coloquei em minhas costas, aproximando-a mais – Algum problema se eu continuar aqui?

Bella não respondeu nada, apenas beijou os cabelos ralos e loiros de Sophie para depois niná-la junto comigo. Desci uma mão por sua cintura e ouvi seu suspiro quando pousei-a em sua perna, bem abaixo do short de dormir que ela vestia. Tocar sua pele era uma mistura de paz e desejo.

Antes que eu me desse conta, as duas estavam adormecidas em meus braços e eu jamais imaginei que sentiria algo tão forte assim. Tão intenso.

Tão... meu.

Observá-las dormindo estava acabando de se tornar o meu bálsamo predileto.

**~.~**

Acordei com o sol inundando o quarto, mas não por este motivo. Mãos pequeninas e delicadas mexiam no meu rosto e meu ouvido captou sons de balbucios, sons que só poderiam sair da boca de Sophie.

Sorri quando abri os olhos e enxerguei seu universo verde claro, sentindo seu carinho. Ela estava virada para mim, mexendo as perninhas e balbuciando. Observei que Bella não estava mais ali, em seu lugar havia vários travesseiros para que a bebê não caísse.

- Bom dia, Srta. Sophie – Sussurrei meio rouco, beijando a pontinha do seu nariz arrebitado. Ela sorriu um sorriso de apenas um dentinho, que vinha machucando o seio de Bella sem querer. Ela mencionou certa vez.

- Vamos descer? Será que a Bella já foi para o hospital? – Perguntei e senti minha garganta arranhar, meu corpo também parecia mole e eu também acordei meio indisposto.

Peguei Sophie no colo, mas não antes de trocá-la com a fralda e o macacão que Bella deixou sobre o criado mudo. Ela pensava em tudo e algo dentro de mim sentiu falta de sua presença.

Desci as escadas com uma bebê falante, ela aprendeu a fazer diversos sons de animais e agora vivia imitando o "au au" ou o "miau". Eu não podia deixar de admitir que parecia um idiota observando bobamente.

Assim que pisei no carpete da sala, senti o cheirinho de café adentrando minhas narinas. Meu sorriso simplesmente preencheu todo o meu rosto por saber que Bella ainda estava em casa, e preparando o nosso café da manhã.

Entrei na cozinha com Sophie virada de frente, ela adora essa posição. Suas pernas gorduchas começaram a mexer quando viu Bella virada de costas, grudada ao balcão e tentando pegar um pote de biscoitos. Ela se esticava tanto que dava para ver a curva do seu bumbum pelo short de pano, suas pernas grossas e delineadas me davam vontade de tê-las ao meu redor.

Limpei a garganta para que ela notasse minha presença, Bella tomou um susto quase derrubando o pote. Eu sabia que ela iria me xingar de muitos nomes, mas quando se virou e viu Sophie, abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e começou a utilizar sua voz de mãe.

- A minha bebê está acordada? – Bella murmurou – O pap... O Edward vestiu você?

Meu coração parou uma batida.

Ela ia dizer o que eu pensava que iria?

Cheguei mais perto para que Bella pudesse tocar em Sophie, ela cheirou a menina toda e beijou suas bochechas gordas. Sophie gargalhava. Assim que Bella ficou mais próxima senti seu cheiro fresco e analisei seu rosto, os olhos chocolate brilhavam intensamente. Sem pedir permissão, cheirei seu pescoço e depositei um beijo molhado ali, ela gemeu baixinho me levando ao delírio logo tão cedo.

- Bom dia – Sussurrei rouco, Sophie quase amassada entre nós.

- Bom dia – Bella murmurou bem perto da minha boca, olhando em meus olhos.

Por que você não deixa de ser tão irresistível?

- Não vai para o hospital? – Meu hálito quente jorrou em seus lábios, Bella arqueou a sobrancelha e eu sabia que estava maquinando algo em sua mente esperta.

- Edward? – Ela tocou as duas mãos em meu pescoço, depois em minha testa – Você está queimando!

Bella arregalou os olhos e pegou Sophie do meu colo, a pequena se aconchegou em seus braços e ficou me olhando.

- Meu corpo parece estar de ressaca – Reclamei sentando no banco alto próximo à mesa de canto da cozinha.

- Vou medir sua temperatura, mas tudo indica que esteja com febre... – Bella parecia preocupada – Não poderei ir ao plantão, vou ligar para o hospital.

- Não! Bella! Não precisa disso tudo... – Levantei indo ao seu encontro, ela já estava saindo à procura de um telefone.

- Você está doente, Edward, não pode ficar sozinho – Ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu posso contratar uma babá para a Sophie, ou chamar a minha mãe – Maquinei as saídas, Bella devia estar preocupada com a segurança da bebê.

- Sem chance, Sr. Cullen – Bella disse cerrando os olhos e chegando perto de mim, eu não tinha notado como seus seios ficavam gostosos nessa blusa – Pare de me secar.

Fiquei sem graça, ela me pegou olhando. Pedi desculpas e Bella riu, me empurrando pelas escadas e me deitando na cama em que dormimos.

- Não se trata da Sophie, quer dizer... Também – Bella ponderou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu estava me sentindo um grande banana por ter acabado com seu dia de trabalho – Não vou deixá-lo doente, eu sou médica. Irei cuidar de você.

Ela pronunciou as palavras como se fossem simples, como se ela estivesse dizendo uma verdade universal.

- Minha médica? – Murmurei sensualmente, Bella rolou os olhos – Estou falando sério, Bella, posso me cuidar sozinho.

- Não – Sua voz era séria. Quem seria o maluco de dizer o contrário?

- O-k – Murchei na cama, Sophie me fitou como se tivesse pena de mim.

- Você vai ficar bom logo, agora precisa de uma cama e remédios – Bella se levantou com Sophie enganchada na cintura.

- E de você – Falei sem pensar.

Bella virou e me fitou, seu sorriso singelo encheu de uma maneira estranha o único órgão do meu corpo que eu achei nunca utilizar para corretos fins.

Meu coração.

**~.~**

* * *

**Acho que vocês estão derretendo agora... Estou certa? Ai, ai, ai. Vocês ainda não viram nada. **

**O que acharam desse derrame de palavras e ações? Eu preciso saber como isso afeta a maneira que vocês enxergam a história.**

**Estou indo viajar, mas o clima praiano vai me inspirar bastante e as senhoritas entenderão lá na frente. **

**Beijinhos e... Até quarta que vem! **


End file.
